Let the rain fall down
by BecBoc
Summary: Lying. Some people find it easy while others find it hard. But sometimes people are forced to do it whether they want to or not, especially when those two people are in love. NILEY
1. Prologue

**A/N- New story going to be Niley all the way! I hope :D Sorry for the horrible summary, I actually put off posting this story just because I couldn't think of a stupid summary to fit that many damn character spaces :( And question are my dates off for this chapter? I feel like they are? Anyway hope you like it, the next chapter will be like the future...if that makes any sense!**

**Disclaimer~ Don't own anything!**

_**December 19**__**th**__** 2007 Hartford Connecticut**_

"_So that's our choices?" Nick asked staring at the screen horrified, his girlfriend sitting beside him as the rain fell outside, _

"_Yes, You either break up or you will be fired from Disney," The man stated bluntly in his black suit staring down the camera thousands of miles away from the two teens.  
_

_Nick shook his head distraught looking at Miley, while she was just staring at the ground immersed in her own world. Nick glanced back annoyed staring at the three Disney executives connected via a web cam in Hollywood.  
_

"_This isn't fair!" Miley finally hissed staring at the camera,_

"_Nor is it fair the problems you're causing for us Miley" The man retorted as Nick watched his girlfriend sink down into the couch, "Those pictures were not appropriate for a girl of your age and occupation,"_

"_They were too" Nick responded in defense grabbing his girlfriend's hand,_

"_They were for you, it's not like you are the better person in this situation Nicholas. You both have put us in a bad position so you break up or you get out," He hissed,_

"_You have twenty four hours to decide" The man continued as the screen went blank, _

_Both teens just sat there not muttering a word while the rain pelted down on the room of the tour bus. Miley finally looked over at her boyfriend squeezing his hand,_

"_Then were over, I'm not letting you loose your career because of me Nick" She whispered letting go and standing up, for a moment Nick just sat there and watched her head for the door._

"_No" He yelled jumping up grabbing her arm, she turned looking at him confused, "There has to be a way around this!"_

"_Nick, don't you see…there is only one option!" She hissed pulling away from him and throwing the door open while tears threatened to fall. _

"_NO" Nick yelled again trailing after her, he stepped out of the bus into the pouring rain seeing the crew all around packing up, "NO, we are not breaking up Miley! No way"_

"_Nick, this isn't just our career, it's your brothers! We don't have a choice here! " She whispered tears falling down her face mixing with the rain droplets soaking both of them,_

"_Yes we do!" Nick hissed taking her hands, "I love you, I want to marry you Miley…"_

"_We can't, we're 15 Nick! We can't get married" She yelled at him shaking her head as he pulled her into a hug,_

"_We lie" He whispered and she pushed him away, _

_"What?"_

"_We lie, we both tell them that we broke up" Nick whispered a smile coming to his face, _

_"We tell the world how we broke up, we'll plan it all out Miley! Make everyone even our families believe it"_

"_Nick we can't," She whispered shaking her head, "I'm hopeless at lying"_

"_Well start practicing," He whispered and gazed around to see the crew had been drawn to the argument between the couple, _

_"Slap me,"_

"_What? NO" Miley hissed looking at him tears falling down her face, _

_"Miley, we're aren't over! Pretend we are though and slap me! Hit me like I was one of those Disney executives…because everyone is watching us right now"_

_Miley instantly gazed around seeing not only the crew were watching but both their families. She suddenly realized they did have no other choice…there was no other way but to lie._

"_I HATE YOU!" She screamed,_

_"I HATE YOU TOO! I HATE EVERYTHING YOU'VE BECOME" He responded quickly, "YOU'RE A BITCH MILEY!"  
_

_ "WELL YOU'RE A JERK! AND I DON'T NEED YOU!" Miley screamed,_

_ Before Nick could retort she swung her hand forcing it to collide with his face, with that she turned sobbing not wanting to look back at the pain she inflicted._

"_WE'RE OVER MILEY! OVER" Nick screamed as Miley continued crying and ran past the two families climbing into the security of her bus. While Nick stood in the rain hoping like hell this would actual work,_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews awesome people! I worked out i did make a mistake with their ages so fixed that :D**

**Chapter 1**

**_13th February 2011 Hollywood California_**

**_Miley POV_**

He rolled me over continuing to suck on my neck as I let out a moan nuzzling my head into his chest leaning up and kissing his cheek. I slowly ran my hands along his exposed back feeling his muscles as he moved up from my neck pressing his lips back on mine. Our tongues instantly met and began to battle for dominance while he slowly pushed my top up and moved his hands along the side of my body reaching upwards...

Wait what we were doing!?

I violently pulled away from him as he instantly looked at me apologetic, what were we thinking!

"I'm sorry" He whispered as I pushed the rest of his body off me,

"I'm so sorry Miles," Nick continued apologizing,

I looked at his adorable little face and couldn't help but smile pushing myself up. I moved off the couch and put my hands on his knees leaning down and pecking him on the lips ending his apology.

"I love you" I whispered grinning at his gorgeous face, "It's fine, we just haven't got time to get carried away Nick! I have to perform in a minute"

I stared directly at him as he gave a huff climbing off the couch. I saw the look of annoyance cross his normally calm face as I looked at him smirking,

"I wish we did have time, stupid award shows…" He stated and I gave a giggle pulling my sequined top down,

"Don't giggle at me, this isn't funny Miley! We never get to be alone anymore,"

"But you're cute when you're angry" I whispered and he rolled his eyes looking away from me. I gave a cough indicating for him to say the sentence I wanted to hear,

"I love you too…" He finally stated,

"Good, now one more kiss and I got to go"

I smiled moving over to him, moving onto my tiptoes ready to give him a kiss. I was a little surprised when instead he took both my hands in his and entwined our fingers…

"Wait I want to ask you something first" He whispered and I looked at him apologetic,

"I got to go" I stated shaking me head, "You know I do" I whispered and he nodded.

"It will only take a second promise" He whispered as I nodded rolling my eyes, he smiled letting go of my hands.

"Marry me?"

I stared at him for a moment my eyes bulging out of my head…what?

I watched him give me a grin as he kneeled down on one knee. I felt my mouth drop and the shock hit as he pulled out a small light blue box. I instantly started shaking my head staring at him. No way, he couldn't do this now! Not here!

"Get up" I hissed at him scared, why was he doing this now? He had to be joking!

"No! No, stop joking around!" I yelled at him, he just laughed and opened the box,

I instantly froze realizing this was no joke…he was being serious, deadly serious. I gazed at the ring unsure of what to say or do…he was proposing to me?

"Miley I've loved you since we met on June 11th 2006 and to this day I still do" He whispered as instantly the tears came to my eyes

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" He whispered staring up at me,

I moved my hands up covering my face for a moment trying to hide my tears. Nick after all this time was proposing to me? I was in a state of confusion, I couldn't think about anything. Then I saw how worried he looked and I finally moved my hands away looking at him.

"Yes…" I whispered giving a laugh "Of course I will Nick, yes a million times!"

He instantly gave me a grin and jumped up pulling me into a kiss, I couldn't stop crying though. I kissed him back trying to hold myself together, but I just didn't know what to do…I'd never felt this happy before!

"I love you so much" He whispered kissing me again and breaking away "This is going to work out!"

He took my hand as it shook in his fingers, I watched him pull the ring out of the box and I grinned gazing at the most perfect diamond on the silver ring. It was so gorgeous! He moved it onto my finger as I giggled still letting a few tears roll down my cheek and looked up pressing my lips against his,

I broke away grinning like an idiot "I love you too and we will work this out, it's been 5 years…nothing can break us down!"

I suddenly saw from the corner of my eye the door open, instantly my left hand went behind my back and we put on our game faces on. I looked at Nick apologetic and swung my hand up angrily back handing him across the face letting out a sob.

"I hate you! You're such a fucking jerk, this isn't all my fault!" I screamed and he just rolled his eyes looking at me insulted as I felt someone instantly grab me,

"You're a slut Miley! I'm telling you the truth you are just over acting as per normal!" He retorted at me,

I lunged at him again as I felt his oldest brother hold me back from attacking his little brother. We both kept the looks of pure hatred across our faces while I felt the metal pressed between my fingers telling me none of his words meant anything...nor did mine. It was just all an act,

"What the hell is going you two? Kevin let go of her…" Demi screamed,

I turned to see her confused face along with Selena and Joe who were just looking between the three of us.

"He is a fucked up jerk!" I yelled distraught,

"GET OFF ME KEVIN" I screamed elbowing him, he instantly released me and I flicked my hair taking a deep breath staring at Nick.

"I hate you…" I whispered trying my hardest to use my acting skills "You are a heartless bastard and you should die alone!"

With that I turned looking at the four of the confused bystanders and stormed past everyone out the door, I gave a sigh in relief slipping the ring off my finger and sliding it into my pocket.

"Miley" I heard a scream,

"Wait up, Miles…" Joe yelled after me,

I kept pacing straight ahead as instantly crew members moved out of my way and I continued to keep the tears up…thank god I'd been crying before, it was more believable.

"Hey…what happened?" Demi finally stated grabbing hold of my arm and I turned around letting out a sob,

She looked at me disappointed and sighed motioning for Joe to disappear as he gave me a sympathetic look.

"Oh Miles, come on" She whispered taking my hands like Nick had done only moments earlier

"It's going to be okay, where's Liam?" She asked looking around hopeful,

I shrugged no caring, letting out another forced sob. Demi sighed and pulled me into a hug as I instantly smiled into her shoulder; I was getting married!!!

**_Nick POV_**

"What did you say to her Nick?" Joe yelled at me and I stood just staring at the wall blankly keeping my expression the same.

Wouldn't it be funny if I told him what I'd actually said? But then everything we'd been building would fall apart and neither of us were ready for that.

"I said nothing she didn't already know okay! Just chill…she'll get over it" I stated seriously pushing my hand through my curls,

"Okay fine…" Kevin stated shaking his head confused,

"I'm not getting involved in this Nick…I am serious, no more sides!"

"Like I care Kev, she's a bitch…" I stated seriously looking at him,

He just shook his head and walked out with Joe. I smiled turning to Selena, as she looked at me a little nervous.

"Selena it's fine…come here" I whispered to her,

I felt so bad doing this to her…but Miley and me had to make them all believe. I moved my hand gently to her head and moved the hair out of her face.

"Nick, why do you always fight with her? I'm actually getting along with her at the moment, why do you have to go ruin that?" She stated a little annoyed and I shrugged looking at her.

"It's Miley…she's just being annoying, something you never are! She'll get over it" I whispered,

She nodded giving me a smile and leaned up giving me a light kiss. She pulled away and licked her lips and gazed at me confused…

"Why do you taste like vanilla?" She asked confused, oh crap Miley's lip balm was vanilla flavored…I looked at her and gave a small laugh.

"I had a vanilla milkshake before, I was low on sugar" I explained to her and she instantly relaxed giving me a smile, she then looked up at the clock and gave me a smile.

"I got to go accept an award babe…"

"I'll see you after" She whispered as I smiled nodding, she leant up giving me another quick kiss before walking out leaving me alone finally.

I sighed falling back onto the couch as I laughed thinking what had happened minutes ago in this exact spot.

We'd never broken up, it was all a con to trick everyone. Miley and I had always been in love, but the thing was we had to fit a type, which in her case was harder to fit then mine. So we "fought" and we "broke up" so everyone would lay off us. Our families didn't know nor did our friends that we were told by Disney to break up or we'd be fired.

Little did good old Disney know they were making the worst mistake of their lives, it caused Miley to loose more and more fans because of her antics bringing us more popularity. But in the long run the only people that were truly winning was Miley and I…because now there was no worry of suspicions that we were dating. So we had a free pass…but that's when it all went wrong.

I made friends with Selena, Miles was cool with it and I developed a fake publicity relationship with her because Disney liked the idea. It all started off as that, we had boyfriends and girlfriends for publicity…but now I had gone serious with Selena…and she had Liam. We were both 18 now and had been using Selena and Liam for the single purpose…we loved each other and we saw it was our only option to keep the rumors off our "hectic" relationship, plus at the time we couldn't ruin our career at Disney! Or in general.

So now I'd taken the biggest leap of faith I could…and she'd said yes. Now it was up to us, we had a plan. We had already both quit Disney and now all that was left was to break up with the poor individuals we'd been using all along. So as I sat on the couch feeling guilty as hell about Selena I couldn't help but feel absolute happiness…I was getting married to my one true love after years of trying to hide the truth.

"Hey Nick…" Demi whispered as I gazed up seeing her, she didn't look annoyed but I suppose she was…

"I handed Miley off to Liam she is a bit of a wreck, but what ever you said you most likely need to apologize for" She stated and I rolled my eyes trying to hide my smile…

"Yeah I will okay but not right now, we have to play soon" I mumbled, she gave a small nod and entered the room gazing around absently.

It was the Grammy's tonight and we were all backstage. It wasn't exactly the best place for an engagement but I'd wanted to ask her since her birthday and we'd been so busy recently, it was the first time we'd been together in weeks. Selena was accepting her first ever award for her music, while we were performing and Miles was also performing which hopefully she could after our fantastic acting performance.

"Why do you always fight with her Nick? I thought you two were good. I mean it's been years plus you've been getting really close again" Demi asked me as I looked at her and just shrugged.

"I don't know" I whispered shrugging, "I guess we can't be friends…"

"Of course you can Nick but stop bickering all the time, she is in love and so are you. So don't call her a slut! Let her do what she wants with Liam!" Demi pleaded,

I felt a little uneasy every time I though about Liam kissing her…but then again, who was I to judge.

"I just don't like what she's turned into okay, Demi just don't worry about it" I stated and she just nodded giving me a weak smile.

"Please sort it out Nick. I don't think I can deal with another fight!" She stated giving me a smile and I gave her a nod…

But there was no fight to fix. It was more the story of the fight that would be spreading by the second backstage at the moment that was making me worried, because soon the media would know and yet again Miley and I would have to avoid each other like so many times before.

**A/N- Making sense? Hope you liked it! I had to skip ahead a bit because I really wanted them getting married and seeing as they are both 17 at the moment I had to fast forward a bit.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- So everyone seemed pretty shocked by the marriage thing, I know they're young but I really wanted to do this kind of wedding storyline so...Thanks for the reviews :D Oh and by the way the italic writing in this chapter is a flashback and will be for the rest of the story...  
**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Miley POV**_

"_So gorgeous, what are you wearing to teen choice?" I heard him whisper as I stared up at the roof giving a giggle, more like what wasn't I wearing! I was hosting the show!_

"_Well a lot of things Nick!" I whispered flirtatiously "You'll have to wait and see, remember you need to choose ACDC over M and M cru, you need to Nick!" I pleaded quickly and he gave a huff on the other end of the phone line._

"_But Miles, I love you! I don't love Adam Chu, I love the M and M crew!" He stated and I instantly let out a giggle rolling over and biting my lip looking at the photo of Nick and me,  
_

"_Well after I sing 7 things you may want to choose ACDC" I stated with a sigh, _

_It was my idea of doing the whole 7 things song to prove we definitely weren't together and it was working, even though it was hurting both of us._

"_No, I would never do that and I don't care what you sing about me. I know the truth and that's all I care about!" I heard him say and this was why I loved him so much, he was always there no matter what._

"Miley,"

"Miles…wake up gorgeous" I heard a whisper as someone traced their fingers along my collarbone; I let out a groan rolling over and cuddling into my pillow.

"Miley come on" He whispered,

I felt something cold slide onto my finger and I opened my eyes staring at his beautiful face. He smiled seeing me awake as I moved my hand staring at the ring he'd just slipped onto my finger.

"It's okay right? I didn't really know" He mumbled worried,

"I talked with the ring people and yeah, I guessed. If you don't like it, you can get a prettier one" He whispered giving me a smile as I laughed at him,

"Nick it's gorgeous I love this one! Because you chose it" I whispered tracing my fingers over it, "It's beautiful, just like my gorgeous soon to be husband."

With that he leaned forward placing a kiss on my lips, it only lasted a second but still my head spinning like it always did. A smile came to his face, and he moved his hand up tucking my messy bed hair behind my ear. I gazed down again at the ring giving a smile…

He'd slept over last night after the Grammys. It was great now we both had our own houses which meant no more sneaking in and out of windows, although occasionally that still did occur.

"This is actually happening…" I whispered giving a giggle and he laughed, "We're going to get married"

"I know, it's exciting" He whispered and then paused looking nervous, "But that also means we need to tell everyone"

"I don't care about what everyone thinks! I love you and that's all I care about Nick" I stated and he looked at me and nodded,

"Same here, but still it's a bit of a worry"

"Well yeah, but who cares about what everyone thinks when we have each other forever! You and me forever together, just like we promised when we were kids" I stated and he nodded again,

"Together, forever" He whispered taking my hand as I smiled,

I saw his expression suddenly change to one of annoyance, great he was going to bring up Liam he always got this pissed off angry look when he talked about my "boyfriend"

"When's Liam coming to pick you up for work?" He whispered a little annoyed,

I sighed hiding the smile knowing that I could read him like a book. I looked at him apologetic squeezing his hand,

"An hour or so, that gives us fifteen minutes to cuddle" I stated and he laughed, his angry expression gone,

He turned and gave me a smirk, indicating he wanted a little more then just cuddling. I rolled my eyes at him and leaned forward pushing my lips against his. I slowly moved my leg over his body so I was sitting on top of him, while we continued to kiss,

But then his words began to replay on me…how would everyone treat us once they found out? I pulled away and looked down a little nervous, what if everyone hated us? I'd been confident before, yet now Nick had made me think about it...what if this was a bad idea?

"Are you scared, about what everyone will think of us?" I asked him worried, he moved his hand up to my face as I straddled him,

"No" He responded simply,

"I think I am, I said I wasn't but now you've made me think about it...I am" I muttered as he sighed,

"I'm not, because I don't care what they think Miley, I care about you" He whispered as I leaned down and kissed him,

I felt his hands move up and down my back and I moved mine up to his shoulder continuing to kiss him, not wanting to break the moment. He suddenly flipped me over and I laughed, only for Nick to press his lips against mine. Yet again like last night my top began to slide up and I rubbed my hands along his toned body…

"MILEY I'M HERE" I heard Liam scream,

I instantly pushed Nick down onto the bed and we exchanged a look of panic. I pushed myself off him and jumped up looking at him still lying there,

"Bathroom…quick!" I hissed at him and he nodded moving in for a kiss as I slapped him and pushed him into the bathroom, I went to close the door as he pointed to the ring.

"Miley can I come in?" Liam stated banging his fist on the door,

I quickly pulled off the ring and threw it at Nick closing the bathroom door,

"Yeah babe, come in" I stated climbing back into bed and pulling the sheets over me…

That's when I noticed Nick's shirt right in the middle of the floor, oh crap! I looked up and saw Liam peeking his head into the room,

"You should be up by now…" He warned me casually strolling in,"What are you doing in bed still? You need to get ready" He added walking over Nick's shirt and I sighed looking at him giving a cough.

"I don't feel to well…" I mumbled imitating a croaky voice, he instantly looked worried and sat down on the bed beside me as I gave a fake cough.

"It might be stress from last night's fight…" He suggested as I went with it and nodded "I'll get you some pain killers?"

He stood up heading for the bathroom door…oh shit!

"NO, NO" I screamed as he frowned,

"I've already had some…"

"Right, then maybe I should get you some antibiotics,"

"NO! I had some of them too. I think I have a cold, I just need sleep Liam! Can you cancel everything for me today?" I suggested as he nodded worried,

"And maybe you should leave, I don't want to get you sick babe…" I whispered and he reluctantly nodded,

"Okay if you want me too." He muttered disappointed,

"Thanks, I don't want you catching anything off me!" I stated as he walked back over to me and nodded,

"I understand, I love you. I'll get someone to come check on you later" He whispered kissing my head and gave me a weak smile as he stepped back and looked down…oh no.

"Whose is that?" He questioned leaning down and picking up the white shirt Nick had worn last night at the Grammy's, I sighed looking at him rolling my eyes dramatically.

"Braisons…"

"Why do you have Braison's shirt here?" He questioned,

"Umm…well," I stated worried trying to think of something as he just waited,

"Mom is really busy! And he wants me to fix one of the buttons on it, I must have dropped it" I stated,

I couldn't help but sigh in relief as he nodded,

"You're such a good sister, get some rest okay" He whispered and I nodded closing my eyes cuddling into the bed,

I heard my bedroom door close and waited a moment hearing the front door slam as well.

"That was so close…too close Miles" Nick stated walked out of the bathroom closing the door. It's not like we hadn't done that before. I looked at him apologetic getting out of bed…

"Cancel your work today. Please, for me…pretty please, we can plan our wedding" I whispered pouting, he looked at me and I saw how he weakened,

"Pretty please baby….for me"

"Fine"

I jumped over to him ready to continue where we'd left off as he stopped me,

"How about I make us both breakfast in bed, scrambled eggs and bacon coming up?" He asked and I smiled nodding and moved back to the bed,

"Love you Miles," He stated and I smiled at him as he left my room,

I smiled feeling so happy as I dug my toes into my sheets, everything was just so perfect. I gazed across to the bedside table and watched my phone begin to vibrate; I watched it slowly move along the table getting to the edge. I extended my hand and let it fall off the table into it as I smiled at my skill. I knew exactly who it would be anyway, as I reluctantly moved it to see my mom's name flashing up on the screen…

"Hey mommy…" I whispered quietly she instantly gave a sigh, I knew I could sweet talk her, that was the best thing of having my mom as a manager.

"You sound sick…"

"I am mommy" I whispered sadly,

"Fine, get some sleep honey…I'll ring you later" Mom stated and hung up as I smiled and closed my eyes…finally a day alone with my Nick.

_**Nick POV**_

"I am just feeling a little queasy. I think I'm coming down with something," I stated seriously "And I can't really afford to make you guys sick"

"Okay…" Dad stated with a sigh, I was on loudspeaker with the entire family along with our manager,

"Yeah you don't sound good hun, rest up and take it easy…you in bed?" Mom asked as I tipped a piece of bacon onto my plate putting the remainder of it on Miley's.

"Yeah, I'm in bed. Going to get some sleep…call you later" I mumbled grabbing the frying pan as I heard a bunch of sighs, we were supposed to be recording today.

"Yeah get some rest bro, we need you back here!" Joe stated as I hung up and felt arms wrap around my chest and someone began kissing my neck, causing the frying pan to almost slip out of my hand.

"Miles…stop…frying pan" I whispered trying to not let into how good that felt,

She gave a laugh and let go of me moving away, I put the frying pan down and turned frowning at her…

"You should be in bed! It's not breakfast in bed anymore"

"Oh baby I'm sorry, I just wanted to come down and help you," She stated and looked at the plate "And by the look of it…you don't need help."

"I love you…you know that?" I whispered and she gave a giggle and nodded, I moved my head towards her as she moved away and pointed towards breakfast.

"I'm hungry! Breakfast first. We can kiss later…sick person here needs her food!" Miley stated with a laugh,

I turned around and shook my head, picking up the frying pan tipping scrambled eggs onto both of our plates…

"Where did I get such a good cook?" She asked grinning taking the plate and headed for her kitchen table, I quickly followed and sat down alongside her.

"I don't know, but you're soon to be husband is beginning to get a little upset seeing his fiance isn't wearing the ring" I stated as she instantly looked at me apologetic. I smiled looking at her and pushing the ring I'd been holding over to her,

"I love it Nick, I do…" She muttered sadly, "But we both know I can't wear it…I think Liam might notice, let alone my mom and dad" She stated as I gave a laugh, yeah more like the media! They would pick up on it!

"I understand Miles…just wear it sometimes okay, for me," I stated and she laughed rolling her eyes, as she slipped it on picking up her fork and smiled gazing at it.

"You really like it? You're not lying to me are you?"

"Yes…yes I do love the ring Nick okay! You are amazing!" She whispered beginning to eat breakfast and I looked at her picking up my own fork.

"What's our plans for today?" I asked and she looked at me, I saw her thinking about it and shrugged…

"When do you want to get married Nick?" She asked seriously, I looked at her and smiled…the sooner the better! I looked outside and gazed at the dodgy weather.

"What about summer? It's a couple of months away?" I suggested,

She nodded in agreement as we both continued to eat. I saw her suddenly begin to stare directly at the wall concentrating…

"What are you thinking about? I've seen that look before and it means trouble" I stated and she looked at me frowning. She dropped her fork onto the plate and gave me a grin…

"Let's not have a wedding like traditional…let's elope!" She stated,

I turned staring at her…was she being serious? I could hardly ever tell. She nodded confirming she was as I shrugged…

"Think about it Nick, we could break up with Sel and Liam. Then we could get married, while in the mean time everyone thinks we are getting over our romances!" Miley stated seriously, I considered the option in my head…

"Think…no family, no hassles, no problems, no planning…nothing but you and me being together, forever!" She whispered, and with that every single word made the idea become more appealing.

"But we need someone to be present Miles…" I stated finding a flaw in her plan, she nodded thinking about it and picked up her fork.

"Well…we'll just tell Demi and Joe," She suggested as I nodded,

"They can sign everything, we'll give it a couple of months and then tell everyone else! Everyone will just think we are mental and are running into this marriage way too soon…when we both know different!" She stated with a grin, that sounded like a pretty good plan then!

"But where Miley? Eloping generally means running off and not coming back. We won't even be able to leave let alone come back!" I stated seriously and she pressed the fork in the bacon.

"Well, let's have it…on a beach? Here in California….the four of us, no church just a priest?" She suggested, I smiled at the idea…a beach wedding sounded pretty awesome to me!

"We'll have the normal bridal outfits and everything, we'll just have a very…very low key wedding, without anyone knowing!" She stated and I gave a huge grin, that sounded perfect.

"I love the idea…just like I love you!" I whispered, as she smiled…

I moved my hand onto her leg as she looked at me interested. I moved closer to her and she smiled,

"Now where were we before your boyfriend rudely interrupted us?" I whispered with a smirk as she dropped her fork. I stood up offering her my hand as she giggled taking it…

"We can get each other sick now…" She stated jokingly leaning up as I pressed my lips against hers,

I pulled her along with me as I tried to move towards the staircase but just ended up against the wall.

We didn't break our kiss, as I tasted the sweet taste Miley always had. While she kept kissing me running her hands through my hair like she'd done hundreds of times before. I tried to be gentle with her as we leaned against the wall, and continued making out my hands pressing hers against the wall…

"Nick…" She mumbled in my mouth as I continued kissing her, and moved one of my hands up her body,

She moved her hand up my shirt and I rolled my tongue across her lips,

"I love you…" I whispered pulling away for a moment, she smiled looking at me and nodded.

"I love you forever and always…and I can't wait for our wedding!"

"Me either, you think we should move this upstairs instead of the main entrance?" She asked with a giggle, I shook my head and pushed her against the wall attacking her lips again.

I let her fingers roam up my shirt as I begun to do the same while trying to refrain myself from getting to excited. I felt the exhilaration as we kissed, it was like a drug to me and I just couldn't cope without her every single moment, the only cure was for us to be together.

I pressed harder against her as she wrapped her arms around my neck…that's when I heard the bang.

"OH MY GOD…" I heard a scream…oh fuck.

**A/N- Cliffhanger :P Okay who do you think it is?**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Miley POV**_

I instantly felt feint, my head started spinning and I had this sudden urge to hurl all over the floor. Nick pulled away from me immediately and removed his hands from up my tank top and we both turned to see who we had been busted by. I gazed to see my best friend standing there just staring speechless, two coffee's at her feet covering the floor with the brown liquid.

"Demi it's not what you think…" Nick started instantly going to defend himself, but how could we? We were bad people!

Demi just shook her head in absolute shock, she was going to hate us I could already tell. This couldn't be happening, we'd gotten away with this for so long and now it was all over.

"I…I…What?" Demi stated confused as Nick stepped forward away from me.

"Demi," Nick whispered calmly,

I can't…what…oh my god" She whispered and turned towards the door, I watched Nick instantly jump over to her and grabbed Demi by the arm.

She turned around and before Nick even had a change to dodge, Demi moved her hand up and slapped Nick across the face. I was glued to the floor as I watched him move his hand to his cheek,I just didn't know what to say or do to make this better.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS NICK!" Demi screamed staring directly at him in a rage, "How could you do this! To Selena, to us, to MILEY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" She screamed going to hit him again, he thankfully saw it coming and grabbed her hand.

"Demi stop" He yelled, as she tried to hit him with her other hand as Nick grabbed it as well, "STOP! Calm down! Just calm down, we can explain" He whispered pleadingly she looked at him disgusted and shook her head…I thought she'd understand maybe I'd been wrong.

"Let me go Nick. You should leave now! Miley WE need to TALK" She screamed at the top of her lungs for the first time gazing at me, I looked at her uneasily. I didn't want to talk to her, she might kill me.

"No we will both talk to you. Demi just take a deep breath and calm down!" Nick yelled at her annoyed, she looked at him for a moment twisting her facial expression a little.

"Fine…" she stated looking between the two of us nodding, "Fine explain to me how my two best friends are cheating on their boyfriend and girlfriend! And I caught them! Explain that to me, because it's fucking clear to me!"

"Dems...Just listen please, just hear us out!" Nick pleaded and Demi looked between of us, I felt the tears coming to my eyes. I didn't want this to happen, I didn't know what to do! I couldn't loose my friendship with Demi but now it looked like I would.

"Why? You're not just cheaters! You're liars as well, Joe rang me and told me you were sick Nick! Then Liam calls me and says the same thing!" She yelled at us and I took a step towards her…

"Miley, I honestly thought you were smarter then this. I thought you knew better then to go back to him, he hurt you! Liam is such a good guy, he loves you for you, while Nick…" Demi stated disappointed staring at me as I felt the first tear finally fall.

"He never hurt me…" I whispered shaking my head,

"What?" She asked annoyed,

"He never has Demi, we made it all up! We made everything up!" I stated bluntly, "It was the only way for us to be together! Disney were going to sack us!" I yelled at her, I saw her look of annoyance instantly disappear as it was replaced by confusion.

"What? I don't understand…" She whispered, she looked at Nick and he just nodded. Her mouth dropped and she began to shake her head,

"Dems, Miley and I have had fights of course we have. But never once have we broken up, we've been together for 6 years straight" Nick whispered calmly, I saw Demi turn a sickly shade of white.

"I think…I need to sit down…" She whispered seriously, Nick suddenly realized how feint she look and grabbed her arm guiding her into the kitchen.

I exchanged a look with Nick as he gave me a weak smile and I looked away. I loved Nick I did, but this is what I was most scared of, loosing all my friends and family in the process of our deception. Nick sat Demi down as I moved to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice, I looked back to see Demi just staring at me hurt. I quickly poured a glass and put it in front of her as she took it without a thank you and Nick wrapped his arm around my waist,

"6 years…"

"Yeah 6 years Demi," Nick muttered looking at me,

"6 years! And we didn't notice! It makes so much more sense now…everything" She whispered shaking her head as she took a mouthful of the juice. Nick looked at me and motioned for me to sit down which I did and he sat next to me. I looked at him nervously as he gave me a smile and tried to reassure me but this was bad and he knew it. He grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it as I let another tear fall…

"Don't cry, don't" He whispered as I nodded, "It's fine, okay it's fine" He whispered moving up and wiping it away, I turned back to Demi who was just staring between us…

"Okay start from the beginning…what happened?" She whispered seriously,

I looked at Nick nervously, but where did our story truly begin? June 11th or when Disney decided we weren't allowed to date? Because 6 years…it was a long time.

_**Nick POV**_

"Well you know the beginning, and that is all true…until December 19th" I stated seriously staring at Demi, I looked at her confused expression.

I was so annoyed with myself, Miley had blankly indicated we should move upstairs out of the hallway and I'd ignored her. This was my fault that I had a very upset fiance while our best friend was thinking we were the worst people in the world at the moment. It was so annoying seeing we'd managed so well, and finally it had all just fallen apart in seconds,

"We never broke up, Disney told us we had to because of everything with the first lot of photos…so we did, but we didn't…" I whispered looking at Miley who stared at the table.

"So there was never a fight? You never liked Selena?" Demi asked looking at both of us, we exchanged a look and shook our heads,

"No standing out in the rain?" She asked as I nodded…

"No we did, we stood in the rain after we were ordered to break up. That's where we worked it out, they wanted us broken up then we would. So we did break up and we made it an absolute mess in the process, making it really believable" I whispered seriously, Demi grabbed the glass and began sculling the contents she was seriously shocked by this.

"We love each other we always have, we had to date other people to get rid of rumors. Georgia was one of our many slip ups, like going out to lunch…" Miley whispered and I nodded, yeah going to Georgia seemed like a great idea at the time, until we got spotted.

"So you've been like creeping around behind everyone's backs? How did you even do it? Miley those tears… the songs? How could you have portrayed that if you hadn't broken up?" Demi asked with an amazed expression on her face. She was coming over, this was good...I looked at Demi hopeful, she loved both of us and hopefully she just wouldn't tell anyone.

"We just had too, Nick and I wrote 7 things together and I helped him write the songs for his albums. The tears were hard but soon I got better at them because I had too, along with our acting skills" Miley whispered as I nodded,

"What about you performing before the storm? That sparked rumors?" She stated confused, I looked at Miley and couldn't help but smile…

"I went to Georgia and didn't really tell anyone, I just said I was going to Texas early to my family. Someone saw us out on the jet ski and then Tish found out, I lied and said we were practicing the surprise performance and yeah that's what happened. We never planned to play it Dems, it was just a stuff up really..." I whispered seriously and she just shook her head in shock.

"How could we not realize? It was so obvious…all along, it makes so much sense! What about last night?" Demi whispered and gazed between us, I rubbed my finger along Miley's palm and we exchanged a look.

"Well I was crying because, umm Nick asked me something, and then you guys came in. We method acted, we've done it before, heaps of times…more then heaps…" Miley whispered with a sigh, I thought about this morning when she'd had to act in front of Liam...it was a common occurrence to us.

"What about Liam and Selena? You're using them!" Demi stated instantly angry again, we both just looked down there was no way to explain this really. We had to though, we didn't have a choice.

"Disney likes Selena she's perfect for me, and Liam is for Miley…it's all publicity, it just got serious. We had to do it Dems we would have lost everything, cant you see that? I love Nick, and I need him with me…" Miley whispered and Demi looked up and nodded.

"Okay, I understand…kind of, I just can't believe this!" She whispered as I looked at Miley worried, "I mean 6 years, that's…god, how did I not realize? The calls, the disappearing…I'm so stupid"

"Dem's your not"

"Yes I am, I should have realiazed!

"No one knows! Not even our parents, and we need it to stay that way. We can't risk everyone finding out. I'm doing the record and Miley is filming a movie, we could get fired if this comes out right now. Let alone how much this will hurt our family," I whispered pleadingly as Demi looked between both of us.

"I don't know, I just don't know guys. This is so wrong, so so wrong" She whispered staring done clenching the glass, I looked at her pleadingly and she finally nodded.

"Okay but you need to break up with Sel and Liam by the end of the month, because no way am I pretending like I don't know. And I'm telling Joe…" She whispered seriously, I instantly looked at her shaking my head…

"Dems no you can't tell Joe, don't you understand how serious this is! Please you need to for Miles and me…please DEMI, I've never asked you to do something for me, please" I pleaded as she looked between both of us…

"You really think this is love then? Both of you?" She asked and we both nodded, I saw Miley give me a weak smile which I returned…I loved her and I always would.

"Fine, I won't tell him but you need too, you need to tell everyone! This is huge, you realize that right? Disney threatened you, technically you could sue them!" Demi stated as Miley gave a laugh…

"Dems we were 15, we didn't really think about suing Disney straight away, and I know this is huge, I know it is, but we're going to tell everyone after the wedding" Miley stated as she instantly covered her mouth regretting what she'd just said. So now it was all out in the open and I saw a look of shock cross Demi's face.

"Oh my god…ring! You're engaged! OH MY GOD GUYS!" Demi screamed half angry, half excited. She jumped up and threw her arms around a very scared Miley and then grabbed her hand…

"When? What? How? I need to know everything! Start talking Miley!" She screamed as the anger disappeared, I saw the relief flood over Miley's face and she looked at Demi thankfully. This was going to work out, she was just one person...right?

**A/N- So everyone who guessed who was at the door was right...am I that predictable? :P Thanks for the reviews everyone! Have a good weekend**.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey people, okay I may not update next weekend because I'm starting exams this week and if I don't pass them all I can kiss my career goodbye :P But I'm excited because it's my birthday on Wednesday and I have the day off so I might update to get away from studying! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you have a good weekend.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Miley POV**_

Karma had finally hit me, I'd lied about being sick and eventually it had come back to bite me in the ass by giving me the flu. I was annoyed and pissed off that I couldn't go to work, and instead I was in bed moping about how much I just wanted to get out of my house! I snuggled into my pillow snuffling, as my mom gazed over me worried with Noah by her side…

"Right well I'll call your producer again," She muttered annoyed, "It's obvious you cannot work like this"

"You think?" I groaned sarcastically,

She just stared at me and shook her head pulling out her phone, "Noah don't go near her, I do not need another sick child!" She hissed heading out the door,

"I'm not a child" I hissed as she slammed it,

I turned and gazed at Noah as she gave me a huge grin, how come she couldn't get sick instead of me? Noah walked over, ignoring moms orders and sat down on the bed staring at me skeptically.

"Could you infect me, I have a math test tomorrow" Noah stated finally,

I laughed grabbing her arm and pulled down my sheets as she climbed in. We stared facing each other, like we always used to do as she gave a sigh looking at me,

"I don't like you living here"

"What?"

"I don't like you living here," She repeated,

"I know I heard what you said, I meant Why not?" I asked her confused, I mean I'd practically moved out the day after my birthday and straight away Noah had taken over my old room.

"There's no more drama," She stated bluntly as I laughed,

"Isn't that a good thing?" I questioned and she shook her head,

"Braison is never home, mom and dad are always fighting and you're…" She started as her eyes widened, what? Mom and dad were fighting? "I didn't say that out loud did I? Because if I did, just ignore me Miley I didn't say anything just then!"

"WHAT?" I hissed at her, "When did this start? What happened?"

I looked at her worried face as she sighed, "I don't really know, mom told me not to tell you she didn't want to make you worry. I hear them fighting but I never know what it's about…" Noah stated and I gave a sigh and nodded wrapping my arms around her.

"I miss you being at home, it was easier then" She stated with a sigh,

I smiled brushing the hair out of her face a little worried now. I heard my door open and gazed up to see mom walking back in…

"NOAH! She's sick, get away from her! I don't want you sick right now!" She yelled,

I gazed at my mom as Noah got out of the bed obediently. Mom certainly did have a tired look across her face, let alone the fact she'd obviously gained weight. I wonder what was going on...

"Where's Liam? I don't want you home on your own like this…" Mom asked me, I gazed at her and shook my head giving a cough.

"He's flying out to Austr-" I muttered and sneezed mid sentence, "Australia tonight, Melissa is having the baby!" I stated excited for Liam, he's sister in law was about to have her second child, Liam wanted to be there so... he'd left, which in a way was good for Nick and me.

"Okay then, I'll ring Demi" She stated and before I could tell her not to she walked out, I gave a groan as Noah sighed moving over to my jewelry box.

After we explained everything to Demi yesterday morning she left in a bit of a daze, she was angry and pissed but most of all I think she was pretty excited. But still I wanted to give her some time to think about what we'd told her before I saw her again, so seeing her today wasn't really great. No point stopping mom now though, she'd obviously had made her mind up. I focused back on my sister, I hardly spent time with her anymore and I knew I needed to make more of an effort.

"What's the test on?" I asked sniffling and cuddled into my pillow trying to get warmer, Noah rolled her eyes not moving from the box.

"Algebra, it's so boring" She stated and I gave a laugh "Nice ring, it looks like a...OH MY GOD, did Liam propose to you?" Noah hissed at me, my eyes instantly widened as I gazed to see she was holding my engagement ring!

"No…no," I muttered as she stared at me, "I bought it for myself…no, no" I stated really quickly, she instantly relaxed and put it back down.

I felt my phone start vibrating as I pulled it out seeing Nick's name. I hadn't seen him in twelve whole hours! We were supposed to go out tonight, but I doubted that would be happening.

"Hey, how are you?" I stated quietly and coughed at the end, I could hear a guitar playing in the background as Noah turned around gazing at me.

"I am good…really good, you do not sound good at all...you sound really bad" He stated and I gave a small sniffled laugh, Noah thankfully closed the jewelry box and moved towards the door.

"I'm sick,"

"Oh baby, that's ironic isn't it"

"Shut up, I reckon it's karma"

"Most likely is, but hey it's not me so I don't care!"

"I hate you," I responded annoyed,

"I love you Miley" He whispered and I smiled, "What are you sick with gorgeous?"

"The flu, Mom and Noah are here" I mumbled out closing my eyes, I heard Noah leave as the door slammed.

"Oh Miles…that's not good at all, want me to come over tonight?" He suggested and I shook my head,

"No, don't bother"

"You sure?"

"I want you here, but I'm sure"

"I will come if you want me to,"

"I don't want to make you sick, It'll look too suspicious" I stated with a sigh, not that it didn't already! "Plus I'm pretty sure mom is ringing Demi to come over"

"Okay…Liam is in Australia right? So how about I come around tomorrow morning and see how you're doing?" He suggested and I smiled, he was so nice to me "I'll make you breakfast in bed? You won't have to even open the front door for me,"

"Yeah he is. Fine, come over but I don't want you sick, you got to record" I stated with a sigh, he just gave a laugh as the door opened and mom walked in looking at me.

"I'm going honey, Demi is coming over in the afternoon after work in the mean time I've got Brandi and Trace coming over to visit…" She stated and I instantly groaned, great! "That means in other words, you better not leave bed or I will know missy"

"Fine, bye mom" I stated still holding the phone while I could hear Nick laughing.

Mom quickly walked out and closed my door as I sighed in relief knowing finally I'd have some quiet time…

"Noah found my ring, which was great Nick" I stated to Nick as he instantly fell silent, it was like I could imagine his facial expression right now…

"So you?" He questioned as I smiled,

"She thought Liam had proposed to me..."

"You set her straight right? And told her it was me?" He stated jokingly as I instantly gave a laugh which ended up turning into a cough.

"Yeah totally Nick" I whispered slowly "Because you know telling my big mouth little sister we're engaged would totally be a great idea. I need to talk to you in person Noah said something today, I'm just a little worried" I stated thinking back to my parents…

"Sure, you okay now though? You know I can come over now if you want? I'll be there in seconds?" He asked and I smiled and closed my eyes…

"Nick"

"Yeah,"

"I'm fine, I'll talk to you later," I whispered and I could just tell he was smiling from the short silence.

"I love you too, get better Miles. I don't like you being sick, means no kisses. Bye" He whispered and I hung up the phone, I smiled cuddling into the bed…finally some rest time.

"MILEY I'm here!" I heard Brandi yell from downstairs…fantastic, so much for sleep.

_**Nick POV**_

I sat playing over a bit of a melody on the piano gazing at the clock, half an hour to go and then thankfully I could go home. I watched my brothers working on some vocal stuff while thankfully I'd finished for the day so I was just mucking around for the next album.

"Hi Nick…" I heard a very angry and tense voice behind me,

I turned to see Demi standing there awkwardly. I couldn't really read her expression it was too hard, she looked so emotionless yet her tone indicated otherwise.

"Hey Dems, you still look kind of-"

The door to the studio suddenly flew open interrupting my sentence as a huge fake smile came to Demi's face. Joe rushed out and grabbed her, without even saying a hello they began kissing.

"Just get married!" Kevin stated with a laugh walking out,

I instantly felt uneasy and stood up from the piano...talk about awkward. Joe and Demi separated as she turned and stared directly at me raising her eyebrows.

"Marriage…I think that's a little premature right now" Joe stated seriously,

Demi gave a laugh and nodded in agreement staring at me again, as I noticed Kevin catch on. Shit.

"Is there something going on between you two? He asked and we both began shaking our heads "Because you are both exchanging really weird looks" He continued as I continued to shake my head and Joe gazed between us.

"Actually I just came by quickly to say I can't come over for dinner tonight with you Joe, because I need to babysit" Demi stated with a smile,

"Babysitting who?" Joe questioned, "You're sister, because you know she can come over too?" Demi instantly laughed shaking her head as she shot me a look again…not obvious at all Demi.

"No actually she's a little older" Demi stated giving another laugh,"Miley has the flu, her mom doesn't want her alone because she thinks she'll try and go to work or go out…"

"Sounds like Miley! Why isn't Liam looking after her?" Kevin stated shooting me a look...

Great everyone was shooting me looks now, but for different reasons. I just went along with it though, I didn't have a choice...

"He's in Australia, she most likely caught it off you Nick" Demi stated absently,

I instantly just stared at her horrified had she really just said that out loud? I saw Joe nod in agreement…why was he nodding?

"Yeah your argument was really heated, she most likely did, I'll come over too Dems keep you company if she's out of it. How is Liam? I haven't seen him in ages" Joe asked seriously, I sighed in relief, that was lucky.

"He's good I think" Demi stated giving a sigh " I don't think they are going to be together much longer though, I'm giving it another couple of weeks…" She stated looking at me,

I just could have kicked her. Why was she trying to make it so obvious? Did she hate us or something?

"What? Why? I thought they were forever together! What's happened?" Kevin asked confused and Demi gave a awkward laugh shooting me another glare…great just great.

"Yeah well Miley doesn't seem to think so, she's got her sights set on someone else…" Demi stated,

I looked at her annoyed but all she did was smile. I saw Joe and Kevin instantly shake their heads confused,

"She's crazy," Joe muttered, "He really loves her,"

"I told you she was a slut…" I mumbled trying to win this over,

Demi shot me a look as I rolled my eyes. Kevin with Joe both shrugged looking at me as the door opened. I looked up to see my girlfriend standing there smiling,

"Selena, you're here" I stated seeing her,

She instantly smiled and rushed over pulling me into a kiss. I could just see Demi looking absolutely horror struck at the moment, as I continued to kiss Selena.

"I wanted to see you baby, I really missed you!" She stated,

"Me too,"

I smiled kissing her nose, something I never ever did with Miley because she absolutely hated it. But Selena instantly giggled like a high school teenager…

"Come on, I am thinking you me and sushi?" I suggested and she instantly nodded, I looked at my brothers and gave them both a wave as we turned to see Demi.

"Bye Nick, I'll give Miley you're best wishes then" She stated sarcastically,

I smiled at her thankfully she was playing along now at least. Selena gave a sigh and hit me…

"Just apologize to Miley! I'm going shopping with her the day after tomorrow, you should come?" She suggested as I instantly shook my head, Demi instantly laughed.

"Yeah that would be fun, maybe we should all go?" She stated genuinely,

"Great idea, it's a date" Selena stated,

I nodded giving a laugh and looked down horrified, wow that was so not going to be awkward at all...


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- Screw exams I'm updating! Today is my birthday therefore I deserve a break :P I'm taking Team M's approach and just going to fail my legal and American History exam tomorrow :)**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Miley POV**_

I'd been in heaps of awkward situations, they were always occurring in this business from strange questions to being at rather peculiar parties and weird photo shoots, I'd grown used to it. But I was not used to this, I had no idea how to feel...

I was 7th wheel today and that was just beyond awkward,

I gazed at Selena really jealous, her hand entwined with my fiance while they made small talk at lunch. I mean I liked Sel, and I felt bad about what we were doing to her, but he was my fiance not hers! I wanted to be the one sitting along side him, sharing his lunch and kissing Nick. Instead I had to watch the disgusting and disturbing scene before me, without even showing how pissed I truly was.

"You know, you're killing that croissant Miley" Joe whispered to me,

I looked down to see I had indeed cut every single possible angle into the croissant. I gazed up to see the other four of them just staring at me, what was I supposed to do? I didn't want to be here, while Selena Nick made kissy faces at each other. I was alone, I didn't even have Liam to distract me!

"I shouldn't have come today…" I muttered stabbing the croissant again, I saw how Demi was just staring at me unsure what to do; this was her fault after all. Dani, Kevin and Joe all looked upon me apologetic though, they thought I was just mad because of the fight we'd had. "I really should have just stayed home, and done absolutely nothing all freaken day"

"Miley," Demi whispered,

"Shut it, this is you're fault" I muttered pushing a bit of croissant into my mouth.

"Nick…go…" I heard Selena whisper,

I looked over at them, Nick shot me a pissed look and stood up. I just glared at him looking away, my glare unlike his was actually serious. I couldn't believe he'd managed to get me into this damn situation, I ignored him moving over to me instead eating more of the mutilated croissant before me.

"Miley…" I heard Nick say as I turned looking at him, "Can I please have a private word with you" He continued,

"No,"

"Miley come on," He whispered,

I turned and stared at him, it only took one look for me to give in. I gave a small nod pushing my seat out and standing up, I saw Demi shoot me a warning look as we walked towards the back of the restaurant.

"This is awkward…I'm sorry, you okay?" He asked quietly,

"Oh you think Nick? This is awkward? Really?"

"Miley I'm sorry okay,"

I gazed back to see they were still all watching us. I just nodded knowing it was going to be a little hard to give him a kiss right now, which I so desperately wanted to do.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just hard watching you with her, and the way you act. It's like the same with me" I whispered a little upset and he sighed looking at me apologetic, "But Miley it is all an act, everything I do with her is just pretend! But with you it's real, what's between us is something no one could ever understand" He whispered taking my hand giving me a smile, "I love you and that's the biggest difference of all, I don't love her"

He very carefully pulled me into a hug, and we both purposely made it look awkward just for the gazing eyes.

"I love you too, but I'm not enjoying this lunch at all! I just want to go home" I pleaded and he sighed letting me go, we exchanged another look over at the table to see them all chatting away."Please, you got any idea of how I could subtly just leave? So you six can go make out together,"

"I'm sorry, but it's shopping, plus I'm here…even if I am with Selena, this is still you and me time" He stated,

That was it, I rolled my eyes walking off…how the hell was this him and me time? This was not fucking us time!

"Sorted everything out?" Dani asked hopeful as I sat down,

I gazed to see Nick looking at me apologetic again and I just shrugged. "But you hugged, doesn't that mean you're okay?"

"Were fine…" I hissed,

"Doesn't sound like it," Joe mumbled,

"Shut up Joe" I replied pissed off, "We just see things totally differently" I stated looking at Nick, his hand already back in hers…of course it was, I picked up my coke and sculled it down with one mouthful.

"I think I am going to-"

"Go shopping, yes we are!" Demi stated interrupting my attempt to escape,

Selena instantly grinned with Demi and I sighed nodding with the girls, well so much for getting away. I saw the three brothers instantly all groan at the idea, but right now Nick needed punishment and if that meant shopping then so be it. We all stood up and moved out of the restaurant as Nick paid…I didn't even bother offering to put my money in.

"Right let's go this way first?" Dani asked,

She pointed out the direction of travel before we left because of the amount of paparazzi outside, which were only making things even worse. We all nodded and walked out into the yelling and cameras in our faces. I being the 7th wheel was left alone at the back of the pack, I sighed gazing around and spotted a shop I wanted to go in. All of them had continued to keep walking…maybe I could escape; yeah they'd be pissed at me for ditching them…then again would they even notice?

I walked into the store and got away from the yelling, looking for some cheap t-shirts. I gazed through the shop just looking around trying to find clothes suitable for Liam or myself. I finished in the store and bought a couple of things turning around to see Demi and Nick standing just inside the door looking unimpressed…

"You look mad…" Nick stated apologetic,

"I wonder why?" I hissed,

"Miley I'm sorry, I should never have suggested you come" Demi whispered as Nick nodded, "Do you want to go home, because if you want I'll take you?" Demi continued,

"I'm fine" I mumbled, "I'm just feeling a little excluded…not to mention the fact, you two are all over each other" I walked past them as Demi grabbed my arm. I looked at her confused as a weak smile came to her face.

"I think you and me need to ditch this shopping trip…" She suggested, "And maybe do something else,"

"Like bitch about Selena? Because I'm up for that?"

"Miley" Nick warned as I sighed,

I looked at her confused waiting for her idea, "I think maybe we should think about looking at some wedding dresses? Well Nick thinks so?" Demi whispered giving me a grin,

Nick moved over to me and slipped his credit card into my hand, I looked at him a little unsure. Well this certainly made up for lunch,

"Really?" I whispered excited and he nodded, I looked at Demi and nodded…that sounded like a really good idea!

_**Nick POV**_

I stood gazing at Selena standing in a dress, she wanted my opinion on. I gazed uncertain, I mean it looked good on her but it wasn't really her type, it was something Miley would wear. I shook my head and she huffed walking back into the change room. It was about the fourth time she'd walked out, and every time I'd said no because I just kept imagining Miley in it and looking so much better then Sel did.

"What's going on between Sel and you?" Joe whispered to me,he was pretty pissed that Miley had got "sick" and Demi had to take her home…I looked at him nervously and shrugged. "Something is going on, I can see it"

"Umm nothing, were fine why?" I asked him confused, he just nodded looking away quickly,

"Wait why do you think that?"

Had Demi told him? He turned looking back at me and shrugged…

"You've just been acting really weird lately, so has Demi actually and Miley…" He stated thinking about it;

I was actually surprised by this…to think Joe had noticed it and no one else had yet.

"I don't know, I'm normal...well I think I am?" I muttered "Why do you think that…?"

"I don't know Nick!"

Dani waked over giving us both a smile. It ended our conversation pretty quickly as Selena walked out again…"I like that one better" I stated staring at what she was wearing, she instantly smiled and turned around heading back into the room. I sighed rolling my eyes and gazed up to see both Dani and Joe staring at me. What the hell was up with all the staring?

"Is something going on between you and Sel?" Dani asked,

I gave a huff, why did everyone think something was going on? I shook my head annoyed looking at both of them. "There's nothing going on okay…both of you just drop it…" I hissed at them and turned gazing blankly at the wall. God did I want to be with Miley right now. I heard them begin to whisper to each other as I sighed standing up…

"Hey man…you right there?" Kevin asked me holding a bunch of shirts,

I gazed at him and shook my head, no I wasn't damn okay! I couldn't deal with this right now, I sighed moving towards the shop door and pushed it open. I was instantly hit by the paparazzi but continued through finding a Starbucks next door. I climbed through it's door into safety, I smiled seeing the quiet atmosphere…perfect. I moved over and ordered a coffee before retreating to a corner to drink it in peace…times like this I just wanted to be alone on a couch at home with my fiancé in my arms and not just pretending.

"Hey…mind if I have a seat?" I heard a voice ask,

I looked up to see Dani staring at me. I gave her a nod as she took a seat along side at me. I didn't really want to talk at the moment "Maybe I asked the wrong question in there, what's happening between you and Miley, might be a better question?" She asked seriously, I felt a little panicked and turned looking at her.

"Nothing is going on between us…it's more Sel…" I stated with a sigh,

I wanted to get all the attention off Miley now, even if I had to tell Dani the problem I had with Selena.

"What's wrong with Selena?" She asked,

I felt instantly nervous, I knew what Sel wanted I did, but I couldn't be that guy for her. I sighed pushing my hand through my hair.

"She wants to have sex…" I stated seriously,

I knew she did and that was the good thing with Miles, we'd always been pretty open about the fact we wanted to wait. "I mean it's not that that's a problem…it's more…"

"You don't think she is the girl you want to marry?" Dani asked seriously,

I turned and looked at her and nodded…it was more I was certain that I didn't want to marry her.

"Well Kevin and me broke his promise way before we got married" Dani whispered giving a small laugh, I instantly tilted my head and stared at her, they had?

"Don't look so shocked Nick, it's not like you're promise rings were deadly serious. I mean just because you don't think you are going to marry Selena doesn't mean you don't want to or can't have sex with her…because maybe if you did, the feeling might get stronger" She stated seriously as I bit down on the coffee cup.

"I doubt that…" I stated with a sigh, "I really doubt that actually, I don't reckon it will plus I could never do that to…" I started and stopped, I would never do that to Miley, no way…I mean our fake relationships were just kissing…there was nothing else involved, well maybe a little more but not that extreme.

"To who Nick?" Dani questioned,

I turned and looked at her nervously, I couldn't blow this…but now I was stuck in an awkward situation and I had to be careful how I worded this.

"Selena of course, when I don't really love her…" I muttered, "I never will truly love Selena,"

I heard an instant gasp and gazed up to see none other then Selena and my brothers. I gazed at her mouth hanging a little open and the instant look of absolute heartbreak across her face. This was the moment I'd wanted to avoid, but now I'd said it there was no way to take it back. I saw her instantly shake her head and turn towards the door…

"Good one Nick…" Joe hissed at me,

I jumped up and pushed past him, thankfully grabbing Selena's arm before she headed out the door. She looked at me like I'd murdered her…god…this wasn't good.

"Get away from me…don't, just don't Nick okay," She stated, "That's it, our relationship is over for good this time!"

And with that she just turned and walked out of Starbucks…and our relationship.

**A/N- One fake relationship down, one to go :D Pretty please review :D**

**oh and ask me questions- formspring .me /becboc**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- Sorry for not updating yesterday! Hurt my finger at netball and was struggling to type :( Don't have an exam tomorrow so thought I might as well quickly update today :D  
**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Miley POV**_

"Well if you disapprove so much why are you here?" I asked Demi flatly,

I pulled on what seemed to be the hundredth dress but in reality it was only the third,

"Because I love you! You're my best friend and so is Nick, I'm just saying you've put me in an awkward position. I'm mad at both of you but at the same time I'm still getting over the shock and watching how cute you two interact" Demi stated as I gave a laugh gazing at myself.

We were at the same boutique that Danielle purchased her Vera Wang wedding dress from, this was designer and celebrity central. None of these dresses were actually for sale they were just samples and ideas, then they were all individually made by the designer to suit what ever the buyer wanted. For me I was going for simple, because to me over the top looked good on the red carpet but tacky when it came to weddings. And if we were having a beach wedding, the bigger the dress the harder it would be to walk in the sand let alone draw attention to the entire bridal party.

"Yeah well, trust me it's hard like today you're not the only one who is mad" I stated with a sigh and opened the door, Demi gazed at me and shrugged. It was a pretty dress, but I had to agree it just wasn't the one.

"I can't believe you're getting married, I mean no offense but I honestly thought you would marry Liam" Demi stated as I walked back in the room and began to take the dress off grabbing the next one.

"I know at times so did I, when ever I have a fight with Nick it made me realize that Liam…he's a really good person. But I have a plan all set up for him, a perfect plan" I stated as my voice got higher in excitement…this was it, this was the dress.

I opened the door to see Demi staring down, "I don't get it…what's your plan? Like is it something bad because I really-"

Demi just stared at me, her mouth was just open unable to even mutter a word. I looked down at the dress, it was simple and perfect everything I wanted to look on my wedding day. I saw Demi just start nodding her head, I smiled running my hands down it. I was happy that it wasn't too over the top, the skirt wasn't huge and it was modest which was a change from my normal style. For my wedding though I wanted to look classy!

"You look so gorgeous Miley…" She stated as I bit my lip, "It's absolutely beautiful…"

"I like it too"

"You should, you look amazing!"

"Wow look at you, that looks absolutely gorgeous Ms._ Stewart_. I'm sure your fiancé will love you in it, " I heard the woman that was helping me with the dresses say, I nodded looking at it again. "It looks great, but honestly I reckon the sequin pattern needs to be changed, but everything else it fits you like it was made for you" I nodded, yeah that sounded good.

"So have you set the date yet, for the wedding? I am sure it will be a media frenzy" She continued as I walked back into the room and removed the dress. I gave a sigh thinking about it…

"I'm thinking summer…the sooner the better, I mean it's March now…so I'm thinking June maybe" I stated picking up my ripped jeans off the floor and pulling them on as Demi gave a sigh.

"What about June 11th?" Demi suggested,

I instantly thought about that, it would be a perfect date...I liked that idea.

"So the groom I'm guessing is your boyfriend the young Australian boy?" The woman asked,

I walked out holding the dress carefully as Demi shot me a look. She was in her mid forties the woman…and I knew what she'd think of me…

"No…not really" I whispered, she instantly just looked upon me confused. I sighed, a good thing about this place was it remained confidential. So many celebrities came in here that they had a contract binding the assistants from saying anything about anyone.

"I'm marrying Nick Jonas, my boyfriend of 6 years" I stated, she looked upon me and just looked confused as she took the dress. She gave me a weak smile looking away,

"My daughter is a fan, she always talks about Nick and you, how you broke up…obviously you never did then?" She asked and I shook my head…Demi smiled at me awkwardly.

"No..."

"Right," She stated, from her tone I knew she was judging me.

"I'm not a slut, Disney isn't a very nice company to work for they threatened me that I would be fired if I didn't conform to their standards, which included not dating the love of my life…" I whispered and instantly I knew by the look on her face I'd won her over.

"Well that's good for you very good, congratulations…my daughter will be very pleased. Come let's look at the patterns" She stated,

I smiled as we followed her through the gorgeous building to a room with folders just everywhere. "Right here we are…any of these" She stated opening a book, I sat with Demi on a stool and began to go through them as the woman spoke about each design. I finally decided on one as I had both of them in agreement with me.

"Thank you so much Ms _Stewart_, we'll ring you when the dress is complete and you can come in and see if you approve of it" She stated with a smile and I nodded grinning as we walked out the door.

"Thanks bye" I stated,

I closed the door and exchanged a look with Demi as she let out an excited giggle…I was getting married! I suddenly felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out...

"Oh no…look" I whispered holding up the phone for Demi, I had 10 missed calls from Nick…and 5 missed calls from Selena. Demi just looked at me scared getting out her own phone…

"15 from Selena…I'll ring her you ring him?" She suggested and I nodded as we both moved the phones to our ears,

This couldn't be good.

_**Nick POV**_

I sat on the couch with a bottle in my hand, it was vodka from Russia some of the best well that's what I'd been told by the seller in down town L.A. He hadn't asked for ID, he knew who I was and he'd just ignored my age and let me buy it, he must have seen the look on my face. I was upset…I mean I didn't love Selena but god I was not expecting it to hurt this much! I just didn't know what to do now, I felt like an absolute dickhead.

"Nick…"

I listened carefully making sure I wasn't imagining it,

"Nick you here?" I heard Miley call,

I looked around panicked and sculled the rest of the contents with one quick mouthful and threw the bottle under the couch. She'd be pissed if she knew I'd been drinking.

"Nick are you home?"

"Nick, I rang but you didn't answer...baby I'm sorry it ended like that" I heard her say this time closer, I could now clearly hear her feet on the floorboards right behind me.

"Hey, I'm sorry"

"Don't be,"

"I feel so bad Nick"

I gazed up at her beautiful face as she sighed and walked around to me and sat down on the couch. I watched her as she moved her hand to my cheek. "Demi went to see Selena, you okay?" She whispered looking at me carefully. I needed to take my mind off things…I moved towards her as she gazed at me confused.

I pressed my lips against hers roughly and pushed her back against the couch, I felt her kiss me back but then stopped pushing away from me. I gazed at her confused had she just rejected me as well? She just stared up at me annoyed.

"Nick have you been drinking?" She asked disgusted,

Yet again I pushed my lips against Miley's perfect lips tasting the sweet vanilla lip balm. She instantly began to struggle to push me off her as I grabbed her hands forcing them down,

"Nick…stop" She hissed in my mouth,

She managed to push me off looking at me upset, why wasn't she kissing me back? She quickly stood up, and stared at me nervously. Why was she looking at me like that? Why wasn't she kissing me back? I felt so rejected not only by my girlfriend, but now my soon to be wife...could today get any fucking worse?

"Why won't you…you…kiss...me?" I mumbled struggling to say my words,

She just looked at me disappointed and shook her head, I watched confused as she turned walking to leave the house…

"Miley…wait" I yelled jumping up,

"No"

"I'm sorry, you don't...want to kiss okay...that's cool" I stuttered out,

I couldn't let her leave, I stumbled a little trying to walk straight but found I really couldn't. Thankfully she hadn't moved far and I caught her in the hallway.

"Stop walking away from me"

"You're drunk…"

"No I'm not!"

"Nick, just stay here okay. I'm not staying around you when you're like this" She hissed turning and looking at me, I saw the look of annoyance cross her face.

"I'm sorry, I am sorry! I am fucking sorry okay! I am fucking sorry I love you and you don't want to kiss me!" I yelled at her as I stepped towards her, she instantly stepped back. Yet again I saw the look, why the fuck was she scared of me?

"Why are you moving away from me?"

"Because you're drunk dickhead!" She yelled annoyed,

"I told you I'm not!"

"Go sit back on the couch and call me when you sober up, idiot" She stated annoyed and turned towards the door, I lunged out grabbing her arm.

"No, I'm not an idiot!...You have to say you love me!" I yelled at her, she tried to pull her arm away from me but I wouldn't budge…I needed to hear her say it.

"Nick let me go"

"No, just say it"

I felt tears come to my eyes, while she looked at me scared...

"No, I don't love you like this Nick! You're drunk!"

"SAY YOU LOVE ME"

"NO! LET GO OF ME NICK!" She screamed tears forming in her eyes,

I heard the door fly open and kept my eyes on Miley confused "NICK, OH MY GOD, LET GO OF HER!" I heard someone scream as Miley let out a sob, I just stared at her…why was she crying? I saw a tear spill down her face as she looked at me hurt.

It took me a moment to come back a little to reality…right acting time. I looked down to see I was still holding her hand...

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Joe screamed,

I felt my whole body pushed against the wall and instant pain as my head contacted the wall. Why was everything spinning?

"I'm sorry…I am sorry" I started pretend pleading, as I just stared at the blurry image of the two people…was one of them Dani? Or Demi…wait no that was Kevin? I couldn't tell! "I am sorry…Miley baby I love you…I am sorry"

I knew the words coming out of my mouth were true I didn't meant to say that I loved her, but now I had. Hopefully my drunkenness would prevail to them, that I was just making everything up...

"He's drunk…" Joe stated,

"It's okay Miley shh it's okay" Dani whispered,

"She okay?" I heard Joe yell as he pulled me away from the wall, I gazed now more clearly to see Danielle hugging Miley while Kevin just stood staring at me.

"Miley…MILEY! I'M SORRY…" I yelled at her,

Joe pushed me away into the dining room and slammed the door. He forced me down on a seat as my vision went blurry for a second…

"NICK what the hell is wrong with you?" Joe screamed and I just gazed at the floor…

"I'm sorry!"

We had to make this look believable even if I was drunk I had to get my words right…The again was Miley acting? Or did I really upset her? I didn't know what to do now!

"I am sorry…Is…she okay? Did I hurt her…I didn't mean it! I'm sorry…" I whispered as I let out a sob and Joe sighed putting his hand on my back. I just broke down into tears, some of them real some fake...I just didn't know why she'd rejected me...

"She'll be fine Nick…you just scared her, she's fine…how much have you drunk?" Joe asked calmly as I kept crying,

"I am sorry…I am sorry…Miles…I am sorry" I whispered continuing to cry knowing I'd made a huge mistake,


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Sorry for no update yesterday was really really really busy :D Oh and Happy Niley day for Friday although I'm a little late :P**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Miley POV**_

"I'm fine"

"No you're not"

"I'm seriously fine guys" I stated annoyed,

I sat on my bed a little nervous, I was fine I knew that but at the same time I wasn't sure if I was or not. Last night I'd hardly slept at all, I was so worried about Nick and now I had the whole gang over here this morning asking me every possible question about my feelings and how I felt. I loved them all for coming over, but none of them really truly understand what had happened...

"He didn't hurt me…" I stated looking upon Dani, Kevin, Joe and Demi who had all just come from seeing Selena. They looked at me worried though, even Demi looked nervous.

"Miles" Dani whispered, "He attacked you, the police would consider that assault." My eyes instantly widened and I shook my head looking at the four of them,

"Miley we saw him…" Kevin whispered,

"He wasn't, Nick was just holding my hand…tightly. He just scared me, I didn't know he acted like that when he was drunk" I whispered, in a way I had been really scared of what he was going to do, it just seemed so unlike Nick to act like that.

"Miley maybe we should talk…" Demi whispered really seriously,

I nodded not looking at her, I thought Nick was perfect! I thought we were meant to be together…but was he just going to treat me like that again? Even if I couldn't resist him, would he still be a jerk to me? I couldn't stop the thoughts flooding my mind at the moment, even though I wanted to understand how he was upset I just couldn't stop feeling angry and mad at him.

"I'll go over see how Nick is doing" Kevin stated with a huff, "Give him a reality check, then again he might not even remember last night!" I looked up as arms wrapped around me and I cuddled into Kevin.

"Look after yourself"

"I always do Kevin"

"See you later girly…" Danielle stated giving me a smile,

I smiled at both of them as they left my bedroom, the three of us remained silent waiting for the front door to open and close. I played with my fingers until I heard the familiar slam, preparing myself for the oncoming questions…

"Right there gone, now we can talk about what the hell we are going to do!" Joe stated seriously, I looked at him confused. I then flicked over to Demi who instantly looked at me apologetic.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell him!" I hissed at her upset, "You promised Demi! You said you wouldn't. Oh my god, could this get any worse?" I whispered feeling the tears come to my eyes.

"I didn't tell him…"

"Yeah right."

"Miley, he worked it out on his own after last night…I just filled in the gaps for him" Demi stated as I put my hands up to my face, "I mean thankfully Kevin just assumed the worst when he saw Nick holding you like that, of course I knew the truth that you two-"

"No you don't" I hissed annoyed,

"What?" Joe asked confused,

"Miley I'm sorry I told Joe but…" She stated and I felt her hand come down on my arm as I instantly moved away from it…

"Don't say you're sorry, he was forcing me Demi! He pinned me down to the damn couch…he was drunk out of his mind and kept pulling me into kisses," I stated annoyed thinking of Nick last night, he'd said sorry like it was just a get out of free jail card…it meant absolutely nothing.

"Oh Miles…" Joe stated,

"So…oh Miley" Demi whispered realizing, what they'd walked in on was exactly what Kevin had assumed.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, he was supposed to be Prince Charming! I pulled my hands away from my face starring at the two of them…

"You need to talk to him Miley, I can't believe he did that!" Joe stated angrily.

"I don't know what to say to him! God, what about Liam? He's coming back today and I have work…and you know, you both do and I'm a lying cheating bitch. Everything is falling a part!" I stated shaking my head, as both of them instantly brought me into a group hug.

"It'll be fine…" Joe stated seriously,

"Miley you are none of those words okay. Maybe what you are doing is extremely wrong, but you are doing it for a reason! Because you're in love with Nick...but is that feeling still the same now?" Demi asked as they both let go of me and I nodded…

"Of course it is!" I hissed, "I want to marry him still, I would marry him tomorrow if I could" I stated seriously as they both instantly looked relieved,

"But you're still worried?" Demi whispered and I nodded

"I don't like the way Nick acted last night, he just looked at me like he owned me! I never want that to happen again or for him to drink…" I whispered in reply,

"It won't Miley he was drunk," Joe whispered, I looked down and nodded "Nick has never ever acted like that before in his life. I think it was the combination of everything Miles" I nodded still a little scared. I was just so mad at him "I can't believe you've been together 6 years, that's true love" Joe whispered and I looked up at him…yeah it was, and even true love had bumps in the road…I guess this was just one.

"How is Selena?" I asked worried,

Demi gave a sigh and shook her head looking at Joe, "Pretty heartbroken…but that's expected" She responded and I looked at her apologetic. "Don't even start to apologize, worry about Liam okay, you need to break up with him…" I let out a groan, that was on my to do list along with so many other things.

"Hey what was your plan for Sel, remember you were telling me about it?" Demi asked as it came back to my mind, a smile instantly came to my face as I looked between the two of them,

"Liam and Selena should go out-"

"Bad idea" Joe stated straight away,

"Oh come on" I stated simply, both of them frowned…but then they both began to think about it, I mean how could they not like each other?

"That isn't a bad idea actually, not a bad idea at all…" Demi stated smiling at me,

I looked at Joe and he gave a nod, "We'll work on it…but I think you need to end it with Liam and what about Nick?"

"Well I will…tomorrow, and Nick well when he thinks of some huge way to apologize to me then I will forgive him, but until then I will not be accepting any calls or texts from him" I stated as both of them nodded in agreement.

"So does this now make me best man in the wedding?" Joe asked excited as I gave a laugh and nodded…yeah well I suppose it did.

_**Nick POV**_

"Yeah a dozen roses after 5pm would be best," I stated holding the phone to my ear as I paced around the lounge room with a pen and paper in my hand…

"Okay sure sir, they'll be delivered" The florist stated and I hung up,

Okay now to ring the next florist in town. I gazed at the book in front of me…florist number 15…here we go again. I dialed in the number and moved it to my ear…

"Hello summer blooms florist, how may I help you?" The woman asked on the other line,

I heard my front door open and mentally let out a groan, who was that? "I want to order a dozen roses…" I stated seriously…

"What color?" The woman asked, "Red ones…" I responded quickly as I crossed the florist off my list and gazed up to see Kevin and Dani standing there. I bit down on my lip nervously.

"And your details sir…" She stated,

I continued giving her all the details while Dani and Kevin stood absently in the doorway waiting for me to finish. As soon as I put down the phone I got ready for the yelling…

"You really think roses is going to fix this Nick? A dozen roses can fix the fact you scared the shit out of Miley last night?" Kevin stated angrily and I looked up at him nervously,

"Well it's not really a dozen, more like 15 dozen roses"

"Nick! God…she doesn't want roses are you kidding me, she wants an apology!" Danielle stated looking at me like I was the stupidest person in the world, I let out a groan and sighed.

"Well I'm scared of what she will do to me if I go and apologize to her" I stated seriously, I mean they didn't know anything…if anything they most likely saw the whole situation as me being a jerk…it wasn't that bad. "She may…like attack me, and right now I don't need another girl hating me. Selena has that covered."

"Nick I don't think attacking you is on her mind right now…she's really upset, why were you holding her like that?" Kevin asked and I just shrugged…I didn't really know.

"I just couldn't stop myself…"

"Nick-"

"I don't know what happened" I whispered annoyed at myself, I would never do that to her "I just couldn't stop even though I wanted to I just couldn't"

"You need to apologize to her! She's gone to work, so afterward you need to go over there and say you're sorry! In the mean time you have to come record" Kevin stated annoyed and I nodded nervously "When you said you loved her…did you mean it Nick?" Dani suddenly asked, I looked at her and wished I could scream at the top of my lungs yes, yes of course I loved her. Instead my head began to shake…

"No…no I don't love Miley" I stated and gazed away from them hoping they wouldn't realize I was lying.

"Why do I not believe you at all?" Kevin stated straight away,

I frowned gazing back staring at the two of them, I put on my best acting look and just stared them down.

"I do not love Miley okay, I may have in the past but I'm not in love with her" I stated, Kevin exchanged a look with Dani as they both nodded. Well that was lucky although I didn't think they believed me.

"Right then, you don't love Miley, you don't love Selena…Nick who the hell do you love because why would you dump a perfectly beautiful and fantastic girl for no one?" Dani asked and I shrugged looking around, "Because…I just haven't found the one yet, and now I've screwed up things with Selena, and with Miley" I whispered staring down, "I'm going to end up alone because I just can't find a girl I actually am in love with"

"Oh Nick" Dani stated,

She pulled me into a hug as I hugged her back, I heard Kevin give a sigh, "Nick you will find the perfect girl, so you haven't found her yet, you have your whole life a head of you!"

"I know that I do, but I feel like I have this pressure to find a girl and settle down because you two did" I stated putting on the act by pushing it on them, Dani let go of me and frowned."No…Nick, no you don't have to marry young just because we did! Come on I think some studio work would help you" Dani stated as Kevin gave a nod,

"It's going to be fine Nick, Selena will eventually understand but you need to apologize to Miley" He stated as they both stood up, I watched as they entwined fingers and I nodded.

"Right well yeah…I will, let's go" I mumbled,

I stood up as they both moved out of the room heading back for the front door. I quickly grabbed my phone again and got up a text message sighing.

_Sorry is a word, which will most likely mean nothing to you right now, but Im truly sorry. I love you so much and I hope this hasn't ruined anything by the way I stupidly acted. Please be home by 5pm, don't worry I won't be there…love you gorgeous._

I re-read the text and pressed send hoping this some how could be a start in my apology to Miley. I walked outside locking my front door and paced over seeing Kevin and Dani in the car which I climbed into the back of.

"Guessing you've got a bunch of song ideas at the moment?" Kevin asked with a small laugh and I nodded.

"Yeah I do…but right now I'm too worried to even write" I stated seriously I sighed looking out the window as Kevin started up the car. Would she be reading my text right now? Or would Miley have just ignored it like she was trying to be angry at me? Either way I knew she wouldn't respond and I deserved it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer~ Don't own anything**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Miley POV**_

I frowned at the text message I'd received an hour ago from Nick. He wanted me to be home by five pm? I didn't really understand why he'd want me home at such a specific time, seeing he wouldn't even be there. I was pretty confused by the text I knew I wouldn't be home by then though, I had to go pick up Liam up from the airport. Yet now all I could think about was ways which I could get out of seeing my boyfriend so instead, I could listen to my fiance explain to me what the hell he was thinking last night. I let out a huff my stomach flipping at the millions thoughts I had going through my head, when the real question was clear...

Nick or Liam?

"Hey, you're looking in a bit of a daze" Brandi stated walking over,

I frowned at her and gazed up still thinking about the text. I was sitting on my latest movie set supposedly learning my lines, which of course I wasn't. Brandi and mom were both here today to keep me company, which was distracting me a little bit but not enough from what was going on with Nick. But my thoughts were still spinning around my head non stop.

"Hmm…yeah I'm fine" I mumbled,

I gazed back at the text and then quickly clicked out of it. Brandi sat down next to me as I looked up at her and she frowned "There's something wrong with you, there has been for a good month now. Miles you know you can tell me anything" Brandi stated seriously, I looked at her and smiled nodding.

"Brandi of course I know that, nothing is wrong" I whispered putting my hand on my stomach trying to stop how nervous I was feeling. Brandi gave a sigh and I looked up at her face, and bit down on my lip wanting so bad to tell her...she would know what to do, but I just couldn't tell her now...

"I'm guessing you heard about Selena and Nick?" She asked, I instantly raised my head and stared at her how did she know that? She gave a laugh and pointed around at everyone, "Miley I live in Hollywood too, I hear the gossip…supposedly he doesn't love her, he dumped her for another girl" Brandi stated and I nodded frowning as she stared at me, "How's Liam going? Isn't he coming back today?"

"Yeah good, I'm officially kind of an aunt which is great, I suppose" I stated with a sigh, not for much longer though. I felt my Brandi's eyes penetrating me like a knife as I gazed at her,

"What's with all the question-"

"You're not pregnant are you?" She asked interrupting me,

I instantly just stared at her horrified, where the hell had that come from? She stared down at my hands on my stomach and I instantly pulled them away! What the hell? I felt my mouth drop and just stared at her…which obviously she took as a yes...

"MIL-" She yelled and I shook my head panicked,

"NO, NO, no way! I'm not Brandi…no I'm not I promise you, that's one promise I haven't broken. Most likely the only promise I haven't broken" I stated with a sigh,

"Miley..."

"I AM NOT PREGNANT" I yelled at her loudly,

"Okay then" She muttered uneasily, "Braison found a pregnancy test at home, it was positive. We assumed it was you but now that means..." I stared at her confused...

"Why the hell would I have done a pregnancy test at home? I have my own house Brandi" I hissed,

She shrugged and looked down, "Well we were hoping it was you, because if it's not you...then is has to be..."

"Mom" I whispered shocked,

"Yeah what?" Mom yelled as we both gazed up to see her staring at us annoyed holding a mug in her hands.

"Nothing, we were just talking about...clothes right Miles?" Brandi hissed and I nodded,

"Yeah clothes and yeah..."

"Right, don't believe you. Don't really care though..." Mom stated bluntly sitting down.

"I need to go Miles, I'm meeting up with Sam. I'll see you later and we can maybe talk about clothes some more?" She suggested,

I nodded feeling horror struck, mom was pregnant? She picked up her bag kissing my head before starting a conversation with mom. All my mind was thinking about was yet another sibling, maybe this was why my parents were fighting? I decided this was as good a chance as I would get with mom, so I was going to question her on it. Brandi left giving me a smile, and I just nodded feeling even sicker then I did before...she couldn't be pregnant. Could she?

"Noah said you and dad have been fighting, is that true?" I asked bluntly looking up at my mom.

Mom's eyes instantly widened as she stared at me, "Noah knows? I didn't think she'd heard us…" She whispered her face suddenly falling, I looked at her apologetic and put my hand on her back.

"I'm sorry, yeah she knows. What's going on with you and dad?" I asked and like that she started crying,

I'd seen my mom cry before, numerous times before actually but never because dad had made her cry. I gazed at her, five seconds ago she'd been angry and now she was crying? Mood swing? I stared at her stomach she'd gained weight I'd noticed that...I'd just never thought of this, but now. Oh my god...

"Mom what's going on?" I repeated worried,

"I don't know! We are having arguments over the smallest things!" She said crying into my shoulder, I gazed around seeing a huge amount of people just staring at us. "I just don't know what to do Miley!You're dad is being such a jerk to me! I'm always trying to work hard for you, and he just doesn't seem to understand that! I need his support but he is never around...I just don't know what to do!"

"Oh come on mom, it's going to be fine! Dad loves you so much, I am sure it will blow over" I stated and she moved away shaking her head staring at me angry again,

"Don't you see this won't blow over Miley? Not this time! Ever since we got you into this business it's been testing mine and you're fathers limits. Now the cracks are appearing and I see you being the center of the problem!" She stated harshly and stood up grabbing her bag and walked away, "I'm going home!"

I watched her storm past everyone as I just stared…My fault? I felt tears come to my eyes so confused. It was just a mood swing, she didn't mean that. Then again, maybe she did mean those things and she'd just never said it to my face? I took in a deep breath...This was going to be fine. I only had to deal with Liam, Nick, my parents, my siblings...okay everything was not fucking okay!

"Miley on set please" I heard my producer yell,

I sighed throwing my script down not knowing a single one of my lines.

The next hour seemed like a huge nightmare for me, the yelling just continued if it wasn't from the producer I was yelling at people blaming them for my mistakes…when I knew it was all my fault. Finally I was allowed to leave knowing about half the cast were about to throw a party for the fact the mega bitch was leaving. I sat in my car and pulled out my phone again and re-read the text for what seemed like the millionth time. Yet this time I started to cry, I didn't know why all I knew was that all these emotions had hit me like a tonne of bricks. I was crying for my mom, for Selena and Liam but most of all myself, because I was in love with a boy who I was mad at yet at the same time right now all I wanted to do was for him to hold me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Liam…I'm so sorry" I whispered and started up the car knowing that I needed to go home before I could even think about going to the airport.

I drove the whole way home trying to stop the tears, trying to concentrate on the positives but there weren't many at the moment. I turned into my street driving along seeing the normal paparazzi cars outside my house, as they all instantly rushed up to get photos of me.

"MILEY put down your window! We have fifteen dozen of roses delivered for you" One of them shouted from a distance, I instantly opened the door confused…fifteen bunches of roses?

That could only mean one thing…this was Nick's apology to me. And I had to accept it.

_**Nick POV**_

I said I wouldn't be here in the text, but ten minutes after I'd sent it I decided I was wrong. I needed to be here, to apologize in person. So I sat on the couch in the living room just waiting, I didn't care how long I had to wait until she came home. I didn't even care if she kicked me out straight away…I just needed to see her. I wanted to make sure she was okay, and even if she screamed and yelled at me I could take all of it because I deserved it. I heard the door open and close then a bunch of shuffling, I stood up and moved over peeking around the corner. I smiled seeing Miley's back as she held all the roses and then placed them on the hallway stand,then she turned around and I saw the tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry" I started walking out,

Her eyes instantly turned to me and before I could apologize again she just broke down. I stood there unsure what to say, but then she walked over to me and I realized...

Miley wasn't crying about me.

"Hey it's okay…it's okay" I stated and pulled her into a hug,

She buried her head into my shoulder crying. I gripped onto her scared not knowing what was going…I hated to see her cry, I hated it! "I've got you, it's going to be okay" I whispered rubbing her back, "It's fine gorgeous, I am here I love you okay"

"I love you too…" She whispered and pulled away from me,

I gazed at her smudged make up and moved my hand to her cheek. I slowly moved my thumb along it wiping the tears away,

"Nick I am such a bad person, we both are…" She whispered and closed her eyes letting another bunch of tears fall. I sighed pulling her back into a hug, kissing her on the head. "No you're not Miley, you're not a bad person…what brought all this on?" I asked holding onto her as she let go of me and I took both her hands in my own.

"I'm lying to Liam, my sister thought I was pregnant turns out it's most likely my mom who is fighting with dad because of me! I just can't deal with all the constant pressure of hiding my life" She stated not taking a breath and I sighed kissing her on the head,

"Wait pregnant?" I asked,

She begun sobbing as I pulled her back into my arms "Mi it's fine, it's going to be okay…I'll help you I promise" I whispered and she just shook her head, "You can't Nick…no one can fix this, only I can and that's the problem" She stated and I sighed.

We stood for a moment as I just watched her, she slowly begun to calm down and I wrapped my arm around her waist slowly. She moved with me and I guided her upstairs, right now I knew exactly what she needed was not to talk to me, but instead she needed sleep.

"I'm sorry I hurt you last night, I'm so sorry…I had no idea you were feeling like this" I whispered sitting her on the bed…

"Of course you didn't, I don't just go around telling everyone how I feel. I'm not like that" She whispered giving me a weak smile and I sighed clutching both her hands in my own. "I know your not, but you can tell me anything. I love you Miley Ray and I will marry you and I promise to never ever drink as long as I live" I stated and she gave a laugh and nodded.

"I accept your apology but don't do that ever again okay, I need you to be the one thing that's stable in my life" She whispered and I nodded letting go of her hands and wrapping my arms around her.

"I will be then, I love you…" I whispered and she closed her eyes cuddling up to me as I held her in my arms.

I continued to watch as she pushed through her emotions until slowly she just stopped all together, no more tears cascaded her beautiful face and there was no more sobs escaping her lips. I slowly rested Miley's head on the bed and pulled the bed sheets back before slowly lifting her into the bed. I sighed kissing my soon to be wife on the head again, hearing someone knocking on the front door,

Without a second thought, I jumped up and walked out of the room and down the staircase walking through the lower part of the house coming to the front door. I opened it and instantly felt the horror rise in my chest,

"Nick" Liam stated uneasily,

I looked at him awkwardly and he just stared at me very angry waiting for an explanation.

"Miley's not doing too well…" I whispered, his expression instantly softened and he looked at me worried.

"What happened? She was supposed to pick me up from the airport but she never turned up?" He asked and I gave a sigh pushing my hand through my hair,

"Her parents are the main problem I think, they are fighting and it's really affecting her" I stated honestly, he nodded understandingly as we both stood there gazing at each other.

"So why are you here?" He asked and I opened my mouth to explain and then closed it again, "Guessing you got in a fight with her,?" He asked and I nodded,

"Yeah…she rang to apologize about Selena, I blew it at her so I thought I owed her an apology. Instead I found Miley crying…I put her in bed, I think she just needs a lot of rest" I lied and Liam nodded looking down on me,

"Thanks for that Nick, I really appreciate it Miley sees you as one of her best friends and I know you have a past, but it's good to see you worked everything out" he stated giving me a grin as I smiled…yeah. "And I am sorry as well about Selena man, if it wasn't meant to be I guess it wasn't. I better go see Miles…want me to tell her anything for you?" He asked, in other words meaning he wanted me to leave,

"No…it's okay, bye Liam…look after her" I stated as he gave me a grin and I walked out the still open door as he closed it.

I gave a sigh pushing my hands through my hair, well at least we were okay again…now I just had to fix the rest of her problems.

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys :D Have a great weekend and I want to know, what do you think of Miley's album? Good or Bad?**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Miley POV**_

I sat playing with the ring on my finger watching it twinkle in the sunlight, as I sat at a small cafe waiting for Demi to turn up. I was wearing it, I knew it wasn't exactly safe to wear the ring in public but I didn't care, it was 6.30am the paparazzi wouldn't be up this early because generally celebrities didn't go for breakfast this early...

"OH MY GOD" I heard a scream and instantly froze thinking the worst,

I looked up crossing my fingers that it wasn't some fan that had recognized me. I turned around and frowned seeing Demi was the one who had caused the disturbance.

"You shouldn't be here Miley, I've been ringing you all morning!" She hissed at me sitting down on the seat alongside me, I looked at her confused…

"What? Why Dem?"

"Have you not seen T.V this morning, or magazines? You're all over the news." She asked, my mouth instantly fell a little worried,

"Please not about..." I stated holding up my hand, Demi instantly shook her head and gazed down at my stomach and put her hand on it.

I looked down confused staring at Demi's hand, "How's the baby? Supposedly someone heard you talking to your sister and mom about you being pregnant" Demi stated harshly. I looked up at her horrified and I pushed her hand away from me frowning, did she actually believe this?

"Demi I am not pregnant!" I hissed at her insulted, she instantly sighed a little relieved, "What did you really think I'd be that stupid?"

"No, I didn't think you'd be that stupid Miley. I thought maybe it was true seeing as you didn't tell me about Nick, and I thought you might have wanted…you know to make a family" She whispered to me with tone, I frowned shaking my head.

"Dems I am sorry we didn't tell you, I'm so sorry for that but I have no other secrets. I promise I don't…it's just me, I'm not with child or will be any time soon" I stated giving her a smile as she nodded relaxing a little,

"Thank god, although if you had been I would have been there for you a hundred percent, promise you that" She stated and I laughed giving her a huge grin.

"Thanks Demi, so I was thinking we should set a date to go get your bridesmaid dress." I stated her face instantly lit up, she looked at me like she wanted me to say it again, "Because you are going to be my one and only bridesmaid, seeing as well no one else knows."

"This is so exciting! Have you decided where you're going to have the wedding yet?" She asked and I shook my head smiling looking down at the ring,

"No not yet, or a date but I have a feeling Nick and me both know exactly what day it's going to be on…it will be June 11th" I stated as she gave an excited giggle smiling at me.

"So Nick has dumped Selena" She muttered looking at me expectantly "What about Liam, Miley?" I gave a sigh shaking my head annoyed with myself, I was supposed to do it yesterday…but I just couldn't.

"Yeah I am working on it" I whispered and she gave an annoyed huff, "I'm trying to find the right time Dems, plus he slept with me last night.."

"WHAT" Demi hissed at me and I shook my head,

"My god everyone keeps misinterpreting the things I say, I had a bit of a rough day with everything yesterday my mom and dad aren't the best and…I got upset then Nick was there and…" I started as Demi placed her hand on my arm,

"Are you okay?" she asked and I nodded giving her a weak smile,

"I guess it's just hard, I think it's my fault Dems that they're fighting. If I'd never become famous maybe they wouldn't be. And think about it…will I end up the same?" I asked and she sighed shaking her head looking at me,

"No Miley, they are two people okay. You are not them…and neither is Nick, this is not your fault. Come on Nick loves you everything is perfect" She stated as I gave a laugh and nodded, "Yeah I guess it is, I'm getting married to the boy of my dreams and everything is running great for me" I stated and she gave me a huge smile…that's when I saw them, the paparazzi across the road.

"Shit" I whispered,

Demi looked at me confused "What's wrong?" She questioned as I pulled off the ring and slid it into my pocket, Demi followed my gaze and just sighed shaking her head, "How are you going to have a wedding without anyone finding out?"

I looked at her and gave a laugh, "I don't know, but how did Nick and me get away with dating for 6 years?" I asked her and she just gave a giggle shaking her head,

"Good point, I'm going to see Selena before work want to come?" She asked and I looked at Demi feeling instantly guilty,

"Don't give me that look I can see it, Miley what you did was wrong but you had too. I see that now and it's better Selena doesn't know because it will only hurt her." She stated and I sighed giving a nod,I knew I should go and see her. I just felt so guilty about what had happened and what was happening at the moment.

"Doesn't make me feel any better, let's change the topic...So what color do you want to wear for my wedding?" I asked as a waitress walked over to us smiling,

"I don't know black maybe like death, no maybe purple or yellow" Demi stated with a laugh and I rolled my eyes,

"I reckon dark purple would look good" I stated as she nodded giving a shrug.

**Nick POV**

"I'm doing the lunch run what does everyone want?" Joe yelled as I sat strumming the guitar,

I gazed up at him and sighed…lunch that sounded like a pretty good idea.

"I'll come with…" I stated jumping up,

I knew if I went I could give Miles a ring and see how she was doing this morning. I walked out leaving Kevin as Joe took orders from everyone,

"Hey guessing I know why you want to come with..." Joe stated as we walked out and I gave a laugh,

"Well I don't think you need to guess…she was pretty upset last night so…"

"What happened I thought you made up? You said you did this morning?" Joe asked confused and I nodded,

"We are good, her parents by the sound of it not so much and she still feels bad about Liam" I stated and Joe gave a sigh, as I pushed my hand through my hair thinking.

"Oh that's not good, hey I need your advice" Joe stated as we climbed in his car,

I instantly frowned this couldn't be good…Joe wanting my advice?

"Umm yeah, what you need Joe?"

"How did you propose to Miley?" He asked and started his car up, I looked at him and he just stared at me…I opened my mouth and closed it not really sure what this had to do with anything, "Well…it was at the Grammy's Joe, you know when everyone walked in on us?" I asked and his mouth instantly dropped, "She wasn't crying because she was mad at me…"

"So you proposed to her at the Grammy's in the dressing room, and then we all walked in and completely ruined the moment?" Joe asked and I nodded giving a small laugh,

"Yeah basically,"

"Oh man I'm sorry about that" Joe stated and I gave a laugh.

"But honestly Joe, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way, yeah it wasn't romantic or the perfect time or place but I loved her enough to take the leap and she love's me enough to be still hanging around" I stated and Joe nodded frowning.

"Should I try and guess what this is about or is what I am assuming correct?" I asked and he just shrugged,

"I don't know. I mean we joke about getting married all the time and honestly I didn't think Demi and me were ready…" Joe stated and I gave a laugh as he drove down the busy streets,

"But now you know that I'm marrying Miley, and now you're considering it?" I asked and he just screwed up his face and nodded,

"Am I really that predictable?" He asked and I nodded,

"I don't know, maybe I'm being stupid but I don't see myself being with any other girl. I think Demi is the one I want to marry" He stated and I gave him a huge grin,

"That's great Joe…really great, have you tried hinting at the idea of you proposing?" I asked and he shook his head, oh he was so naïve. "Joe you got to hint more. You've joked about getting married but start hinting at proposals instead. I did it with Miley…every so often just hints like what kind of ring she would want, where would be the best place to propose?" I suggested as we pulled up,

"Man wouldn't that be kind of obvious?" He asked and I shrugged, "Well hey if Demi is as thick as Miley, and you bring it up at the right time it will go straight over her head"

"I'll try it but Miley is stupid when it comes to paying attention, Dems is smarter...you can't disagree" He stated and I gave a laugh and nodded…yeah he had a point I suppose, "I'll get the food you ring your beloved and see if she's okay?" I nodded at his suggestion and Joe got out and headed into the sandwich shop, as I followed stopping in front of it.

I pulled out my phone ringing Miley's number, I really hoped she was okay...I leaned against a wall as finally it picked up…

"Hey Demi" Miley stated chirpily,

I frowned a little confused but then noticed a bunch of talking around her. Obviously she was either with her family, at work or there were paparazzi around.

"Hey Miles, just rang to make sure you were okay and ask if you could come over to my place tonight?" I asked and I heard her give a laugh,

"Oh you haven't heard the news! Maybe you should go on the Internet or check a magazine?" She suggested annoyed now.

"What?" I asked confused,

"I can't leave Demi, because of the fact there is heaps of paparazzi outside work, so you will have to come over to my place tonight! Supposedly someone thinks I'm pregnant" She stated,

"WHAT?" I yelled louder

"Don't even ask it just falls on top of everything else, come over tonight Demi. Got to go bye, love you" She stated and hung up as I frowned heading into the shop,

"How did it go?" Joe asked straight away,

"Supposedly someone leaked she's pregnant which she isn't…she sounded pissed" I stated with a sigh and Joe just laughed,

"So the story continues" He mumbled and I sighed, but where would the story end.

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. This was a bit of a filler, next chapter there will be a fight...kind of. :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Miley POV**_

"Do I look okay, or is it too slutty for the Oscars?" I asked gazing at Liam for his opinion, he looked at me a smirk forming across his face and gave a deep laugh,

"You look absolutely gorgeous Miley, you never look slutty," He stated smiling and walking over to me, "If anything you look sexy" He whispered leaning in for a kiss as I moved away…

"Hey, did I say something wrong?" He asked instantly and I frowned shaking my head.

I just hated when boys called me sexy, Nick could…but not Liam. I pushed my hand through my hair and smiled at him,

"No, I'm just tired I guess..." I mumbled and he smiled wrapping his arms around my waist kissing me gently on the head, "After tonight I'll bring you straight home to get some rest, we'll skip the after parties and everything?"

"No, no don't skip the after parties I want you to go Liam for me, I'll get a lift home" I stated seriously, he looked at me and frowned shaking his head, why did he have to be so nice?

"No I'll come home, and if you want I could maybe stay over?" he suggested,

I gazed at him and went to say no but found myself nodding…it would look too suspicious to say no.

"Good then we better get going." He stated and I smiled as my phone started ringing, Liam reached for it but thankfully I grabbed it before him.

"I'll just answer my phone and I'll be right down, go make sure the car is here" I told him and he instantly nodded and walked off. I sighed answering the phone frowning…Nick shouldn't be calling right now.

"Hey gorgeous" He whispered instantly making my whole body tingle as I moved over to my table,

"Hey yourself, I thought we weren't talking tonight?"

"Yeah at the Oscars, on the phone it's a different story" He stated and I laughed opening my jewelry box, I looked down and gazed at the gorgeous ring wishing I could wear it right now.

"I miss you Nick, I miss you being able to stay here. I miss being able to hug and kiss you…I miss everything" I whispered and he just gave a sigh. We'd decided to keep away from each other for a bit to sort out our individual problems, well more my problems.

"I miss you too, which is why I want you at my house tonight so we can have our own after party" He stated with a laugh and I instantly frowned,

"I can't, I told Liam he could stay with me tonight Nick." I responded and I could literally see his face contort in annoyance on the end of line…

"Oh" He mumbled as I bit down on my lip,

"'I'd rather be with you, I really would…" I whispered and he gave a small sad laugh,

"Sure" He muttered harshly,

"Nick, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means." He replied with attitude.

"Are you actually questioning me on who I'd rather be with right now? Because if you-"

"Are you ever going to break up with him? The wedding's coming up Miley!" He hissed interrupting me and I bit down on my lip…

I knew that, it was two and bit months away now, "I know and I will Nick okay, just not right now" I whispered and he gave a huff,

"Miley you've been saying that since the Grammys, how long is it going to take you?"

"Just because you broke up with Selena so easily doesn't mean I can do the same with Liam Nick!" I hissed a little annoyed he was questioning me on this,

"Miley you tell me you don't love him, then why won't you break up with him for me? I'm your soon to be husband NOT HIM!" He yelled at me, I took a deep breath and stared at myself in the mirror.

"Because I care about him Nick. I don't like using him because he is a genuinely nice person...I don't want to break his heart" I whispered and with that I heard nothing and I pulled away to see disconnected on the screen,

"Miley come on" Liam yelled as I frowned looking at the engagement ring and slamming the box closed,

He just didn't understand…

"Coming baby!" I yelled and quickly grabbed my bag heading down the staircase but stopped at the mirror on the way down.

I felt a small smile come to my face as I pulled my dress down so I was showing of more cleavage…this would show Nick not to question me,

I walked down as Liam gave me a smile and offered me his hand which I accepted giving him a grin. We walked out and headed towards the SUV, Liam opened the door as I thanked him and climbed in as the car instantly started moving. I frowned looking at my phone annoyed…how could he just hang up on me like that? I didn't know if I should be mad at him or not? I was seriously pissed off though, could he really not even deal with a little argument and instead took the cowardly way out and hung up on me. Boys didn't hang up on me without paying the consequences afterward.

"Hey you okay, you're ruining your pretty little face frowning like that" Liam whispered rubbing my thigh and I just shook my head giving him a smile,

"I'm fine Liam, just thinking you know me always thinking too much into every single word people say" I stated and he looked at me worried and leaned over kissing me on the head,

"Who ever has upset you don't worry about them okay, you've got me and that's all you need." he stated,

I felt the guilt shoot through me like poison, but the thing was he didn't have me.

"Yeah thanks…" I whispered frowning again, "Thanks for being here…"

"I love you, I'm not going anywhere" He stated and I just began to feel even worse for him.

What was I going to do? I was being such a bitch and I was cheating on him or was I cheating on Nick?

"Good…" I whispered and began to play with my bag,

I started thinking about everything that was occurring from my parents acting weird to Nick and me trying to work this all out, everything just seemed so confusing.

"You're still frowning, obviously something is really up with you?" Liam asked and I turned giving him a weak smile,

"It's for the best you don't know, I don't want you stuck with the burden or worry"

"When it comes to burdens you never create them…your friends however do." He stated and I played with my bag a bit more and then nodded.

"Very true, but it's not like I'm much better, I've brought the problem upon myself trust me." I stated giving a small laugh and Liam smiled,

"You'll work it out you always do. If it makes you feel any better I love you,"

"I know, I just get over worried…I love you too" I stated lying through my teeth and he nodded as I gazed back to my phone…god this was only going to get worse.

_**Nick POV**_

"Don't frown you look like your about to kill someone" Demi stated seriously,

I stood with my brothers and their girls on the red carpet, I just rolled my eyes they had no idea what I was going through right now.

"Oh my god, don't look now but behind you Joe...check it out" Demi suddenly hissed.

I frowned as we all instantly turned around. I felt myself grow even angrier seeing Selena hanging onto that stupid wolf boy "Awww she's moved on that's good, look how cute they look. Taylor and Selena cute couple." Joe stated like a girl, I instantly shot him a look and he shut up. Demi smiled and walked off to see Selena and that guy,

"Nick chill man, you broke up with her remember." Dani stated harshly,

I looked at her and then turned to walk away only to run straight into another individual who instantly laughed,

"Sorry man, didn't see you" Liam's stupid voice stated as I gazed up at him and he had an annoying smirk across his face.

"It's fine" I hissed and gazed next to him to see my fiance.

Miley was absently trying to avoid my gaze by looking at the crowed with a smile on her face. I gazed down at there hands intertwined and frowned again.

That should be me. Not_ him._

"Hey Liam and Miley, how are you?" Kevin asked pushing me out of the way,

Obviously he'd caught onto the tension…but brick head Liam hadn't because he just had his stupid boy bandish grin on his face.

"I'm good man, how you guys been doing?" He asked as Miley turned and looked at Kevin looking straight past me,

"Pretty good as well, you look nice Miley" Kevin continued.

"Thank you" She replied blankly,

Joe walked in and pulled Miley into a hug as she let go of Liam's hand…good riddance. He moved away as Dani pulled her into a hug as well smiling,

"You look so beautiful Miley, so do you Liam" Dani stated with a laugh and for the first time I gazed at Miley's dress…

It wasn't suitable at all, not for her to wear with him anyway. If it was me and her at the Oscars she would have looked beautiful, but she was showing way too much cleavage with Liam around.

"Thanks you so much Dani, you look amazing as normal so do you Joe…Kevin" She stated pausing between the names and not mentioning me, Liam instantly laughed.

"Is it me or is they're a really bad tension going on here?" He asked,

Kevin with Joe both laughed while I frowned with Miley, "Yep there is, obviously you two have had a fight again" Dani stated in a knowing voice,

With that Miley just turned and walked past not even acknowledging me.

"Do we want to know what it's about this time?" Liam asked and I shook my head looking at him.

"It's a conflict between both of us, neither one of us want to admit we are wrong" I stated lying,

"Right then…oh look is that Selena with Taylor she moved on quickly" Liam stated as I turned seeing Selena hugging Miley excitedly…

She walked over there on purpose to make me more angry that I was the only one here without a partner.

"Yeah it is…good for her though, she deserves a guy that loves her" Dani stated and I turned staring at her as she instantly gave an awkward laugh.

"Not that you weren't or anything Nick I'm just saying,"

"I better get going, I'll see you guys soon hopefully. Hope things work out between you and Miley Nick…can't deal with her being this pissed off all the time." Liam muttered and then walked off as everyone just stared at me,

"Don't okay…" I stated and walked off,

I walked through the crowed and before long a hand grabbed me and I turned around coming face to face with Demi and Joe this couldn't be good.

"You've got two minutes before we have the media run, so start talking what are you in a fight about?" Demi asked putting her hands on her hips like a mother wanting her child to explain.

"She won't dump him! I told her she needed to and she gave this lame response that she cares about him and that she doesn't want to hurt him." I stated and they both gave an identically toned huff exchanging looks,

"So why is she mad at you?" Joe questioned confused,

"We were on the phone arguing, and I kind of hung up on her..."

"Great" Joe muttered,

"Well she does need to break up with him that is obvious, but Nick the more you pressure her the more she is most likely thinking about it and talking herself out of it because she is guilty. So you both need to work this out…" Demi stated as Joe nodded in agreement, "And acting like just then isn't helping. You do not hang up on Miley, from experience you should know never ever hang up on a girl. It's one of the most insulting things...especially to Miley."

"Talk to her Nick because your wedding is basically planned, now you just need to work out what's going on between the two of you" Joe stated as they both walked away,

I gazed over at Miley doing an interview while Liam stood behind…Fine I'd go and see her tomorrow but not now.

* * *

**A/N- So it was kind of a fight, not too bad. Anyway I should be updating every second day if I get time :D Hope you people are all great, and thanks for the reviews :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Nick POV**

I frowned seeing the scene before me, I knew I shouldn't be here but I was and the more I stared the angrier I grew.

Yes I did have a key to Miley's house, and yes I was standing at her bedroom door in the middle of the night, but I had to make sure she was okay…which she clearly was. I stared at her in Liam's arms both fast asleep…no way was I going to let this continue. I smiled finally making a plan and walked downstairs, I went into the kitchen and opened the cupboard finding a bottle of brandy that Miley used for cooking purposes only. I then walked back out the front door and closed locking it…this was sure to get rid of Liam in no time.

"MILEY" I screamed banging my hand on the front door a grin across my face, "MILEY YOU HOME?"

I flicked the lid off the bottle and tipped half of it into the garden before taking some in my mouth, and then spitting it out to get the smell on my breath.

"MILEY, MILEY, MILEY" I screamed leaning on the door frame banging my fists on the door holding the bottle acting drunkenly, I watched the upstairs light turn on as I gave a small laugh.

"MILEY MILEY, ARE YOU HOME?" I screamed at the top of my lungs,

I waited and more lights begun to turn on inside the house, I opened my mouth and leaned my head on the door frame getting ready.

"Miley…" I stated loudly as the door flew open and I instantly squinted looking at the two figures standing at the door.

"What the hell Nick?"

"Hey! You are home," I stated giving a laugh and flicked the hand with my bottle towards her as it spilled a bit hitting the front door,

"Woopsy, my bad"

"I think he's drunk" Liam stated as I laughed again,

"Oh you think Liam…you think he's drunk, I never would have guess that!" Miley stated sarcastically as I just smiled at her,

"What should we do?" Liam asked,

I gazed at Miley she looked at me worried which is exactly what I wanted…she wouldn't kick me out no way. "Bring him inside, hopefully no one saw him outside" She mumbled,

"Mil…ey! Miley, Miley, hey man" I stated smiling at Liam and he just frowned at me and they both grabbed one of my arms. They pulled me inside and slammed the door.

"I'll take him to the spare room, you grab a bucket and take the bottle off him." Miley hissed at Liam who nodded and moved his hand towards the bottle.

I instantly bought it to my chest and frowned, "My brandy,"

"Nick give him the fucking bottle." Miley hissed I turned and looked at her angry expression now and shook my head,

"Why should I?"

"Because our friendship is fucking over if you don't and you know exactly what I mean by that." She stated looking at her left hand, I instantly frowned…that was not the angle I wanted her to act but okay.

"Fine meany" I stated handing over the bottle looking at her, Liam moved away shooting Miley a look.

She dragged me towards the staircase, as I fake stumbled along reaching the staircase,

"I love you" I whispered to her giving a giggle.

"I know you do, but you drinking is making me very angry with you Nick" She mumbled dragging me up the staircase,

"Say it back" I whispered and she sighed letting me go.

"I can't love you when you're like this," She whispered tears coming to her eyes…oh god,

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry." I whispered and she just shook her head moving her hands to her eyes and quickly wiping them.

"You didn't I caused you to act like this, this is my fault not yours." She mumbled and I frowned and she just pulled me along, I knew instantly my plan had been a bad idea but I was not going to tell her I wasn't drunk…she'd kill me.

"I love you" I stated and she pushed me into the spare room onto the bed,

"I love you too, now stop saying that." She mumbled as Liam walked in. He moved over to me and they both stood exchanging a look.

"I better stay in here with him. That okay?" She asked and Liam looked at me worried and nodded rubbing his hand along her back,

"Yeah it's fine…call me if anything happens"

"I will, go get some sleep you have a busy day at work tomorrow." She stated and he looked down at her worried,

"So do you Miley,"

"I'll cope" She whispered sadly, "I always do, now you get your butt back to bed and rest up."

"Love you" He mumbled kissing her on the head tiredly, "Love you too" She stated with ease causing me to frown…

"See you tomorrow Nick, hopefully you will be a little bit more respectable by then." Liam muttered as I just laughed,

"Where's my brandy?"

"Night Miles" He stated and left the room closing the door, Miley instantly closed her eyes taking in a deep breath then opening them staring at me,

"What am I supposed to do Nick? Can't you see how hard this is for me? Can you? Like you will remember this tomorrow!" She stated and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm trying so hard to be perfect for you and that's just not good enough is it? I need sleep Nick and you turning up drunk isn't helping either of us! God how could you be so stupid…" She stated pulling the sheets back and pointing for me to lie down which I did,

"You broke your promise," She muttered climbing into bed next to me, "Again…"

"I'm sorry," I stated as she flicked off the light and rolled away from me,

"I know you are but sometimes sorry doesn't cut it…neither do roses Nick, try and step inside my shoes instead of thinking about yourself." She stated with a sigh,

"Stay awake as long as you can okay, I have no idea how much you have drunk, nor do you I suppose." She mumbled as I frowned moving over to her and traced my finger down her back,

"I love you…" I whispered,

"I love you too," She mumbled tiredly,

I frowned and watched her carefully until finally she fell asleep, I sat up and leaned over looking at her face…she was really struggling with this. Miley had told me and I said I'd help, but I hadn't and she was trying to hide it. I felt selfish for what I'd done tonight she had a point I never did think about how much she cared about Liam…I didn't care for Selena, but Liam was a nice guy.

"We'll work this out" I whispered in her ear as she continued to sleep, "I promise I will work this out for us,"

**Miley POV**

"Oh shit" I heard a voice yell,

I instantly gave a sigh opening my eyes squinting a little at the bright sunlight entering the room. I rolled over trying to ignore it as I heard the fire alarm start…what the hell?

I sat up gazing around the spare bedroom and remembered the events that lead to my placement in this room. I looked next to me seeing Nick had disappeared and the fire alarm downstairs was beeping…some how putting 1 and 2 together seemed like the most obvious combination right now. I climbed out of bed half asleep and trudged down the steps looking for any sign of life.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" I heard Nick's voice hiss from the kitchen,

I pushed open the door and frowned seeing all the smoke as Nick stood over a saucepan steaming in the sink.

"Should I even ask?" I mumbled a little annoyed,

He turned around and stared at me for a moment and then sighed pointing to a plate on the bench. I gazed at the scrabbled eggs and bacon with pieces of toast without the crusts…he was trying to make it up to me.

"Thanks Nick" I mumbled taking the plate gazing at the clock and frowning I had an hour, that should be long enough for me to get ready in. I took the plate not wanting to be rude…

"Liam left for work at 7…" he stated absently as I sat at the table and nodded picking up a fork.

"You're very angry, I can tell" He stated as I just shook my head stabbing the bit of egg as he gave a sigh.

Nick slowly moved over and sat down at the chair alongside mine.

"I know, I promised I wouldn't get drunk again and I'm sorry I was so careless. Miley I really was…" He began to explain as I ignored him, I didn't really care…

"It's fine," I mumbled placing the egg in my mouth as my phone rang and I gazed over at it knowing it would be mom complaining about how bad dad was treating her, in the midst of the conversation she'd tell me what I had on today which was the point of her call.

"No it's not…are you going to get that?" He asked and I shook my head stabbing a bit of bacon, "I'm sorry…"

"I already said it's fine Nick, it's fine that you turned up drunk and woke me up, it's fine that you broke your promise, it's fine" I hissed and stood up leaving the food at the table.

"Miley please I'm sorry," He stated and I just shook my head, "I need to go to work Nick, lock the door when you leave" I stated and headed up to my room,

"No…no, I think we need to talk" he stated and I sighed turning around and frowning at him,

"About what Nick?"

"What you said last night to me" He stated as I just stared at him,

"You remember what I said to you last night?"

"Yeah I remember it almost word for word, because it hit me harder then I realized it would" He continued as he walked up the stairs taking one of my hands in his own.

"Let's start with your parents, then we'll move onto Liam then we'll work out everything else okay?" He asked, I looked at him and finally nodded…

"I reckon we need a family dinner going for the your family clan, Brandi, Trace everyone…I think that will help ease the pressure on you" He explained as he took my hands and pulled me upstairs, "If that doesn't work well I will go over there personally and work out what's going on. And find out who is pregnant..." He guided me back into the bedroom as I quickly followed after him,

"Last night I realized I can't push you into breaking up with Liam" He stated nervously, "I know you care about him and you are looking for the right time, it's just hard Miley seeing you with him."

"I know and I'm sorry for that but Liam is a good person Nick. I don't want to hurt him" I whispered and he nodded pulling me onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I get that, but Miley there is never going to be the right time to break up with someone you love." He stated wisely,

The thing was I knew that all along deep down but I didn't know what to say,

"What do I say to him? I'm sorry but I don't love you?" I asked looking at Nick nervously, "Because I do love him Nick in a brotherly way…I don't want to loose him out of my life."

"I know you don't, therefore it's better you do it sooner rather then later…because the longer you wait the worse it will be." He whispered and I nodded leaning towards him,

"Why did you drink?" I asked him our faces inches apart,

"Does it really matter anymore Miley?"

"It does, because I don't want to be the reason you got drunk." I whispered as he closed the gap pressing his lips against mine, I pulled away from him and wanting an answer.

"I did it because I was jealous Miley, that's not your fault that's mine for succumbing to my emotions. I need to learn from you how to contain them." He mumbled looking at me apologetic,

"Trust me showing emotions is a good trait, one of which I don't have…your easy to read for me to know what's going on, while I'm always keeping you guessing. I guess we are opposites that attracted?" I asked giving him a smile as he gave a small laugh and nodded moving closer to me.

"I guess we are." I whispered and moved forward pressing my lips against his knowing that this time, we were going to get it right.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews :D Hope everyone is having a good week! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Miley POV**

So Nick had got my whole family together, I wasn't sure how he'd done it but every single person was coming to dinner tonight. I didn't know why but as I walked down my old driveway towards my parents house, I couldn't help but feel so nervous at what was about to happen inside. We knew someone was pregnant, most likely my mom, who had been fighting with dad, which raised even more questions. Most of all I just wanted everything out in the open, no more secrets. Except of course mine, wasn't telling anyone that tonight.

"Miles" I heard a voice yell and I turned around smiling to see Trace jogging down the driveway,

We were both late, which was good it didn't make me look like the really bad sibling...

"Hey, how are you?" I asked and he pulled me into a hug,

"Worried."

"Yeah me to." I mumbled as he hit his fist on the door,

"What about you? I've heard you've been having a lot of problems as well..." Trace stated and I frowned looking at him shaking my head,

"No, not really who told you that?"

"Noah said you had a fight with Nick?" He questioned.

I opened my mouth to explain, but luckily I was saved and the door opened just in time. I gave a huge smile looking at dad in the doorway, he didn't look really impressed though gazing between us.

"You're late" He stated as I just smiled,

"I'm not late, you're just early." I replied jokingly, and walked past him into the house.

I suddenly felt a hand grasp my upper arm and I spun to see dad staring at me annoyed,

"Don't say things like that Miley." He hissed as I shook my head.

"Dad I was just joking around, I know I'm late."

I pulled my arm away from him, dad just looked away though and gave a huff. An awkward silence fell between the the three of us, I just stared at dad confused...since when didn't he get my jokes?

"Okay then so where is everyone?" Trace asked quickly,

"In the dining room" He mumbled and Trace grabbed my arm quickly pulling me along,

"That was seriously weird, he went mad at you. He never goes mad at you." Trace muttered staring at me and I shrugged, I didn't understand it either.

"I know…" I mumbled completely confused.

Trace opened the door for me as we walked in gazing around at the family. Brandi instantly jumped up giving me a huge grin and rushed over pulling me into a hug,

"How are you Miles? I heard you had a fight with Nick, you okay now?" She whispered in my ear as I frowned,

I gave a sigh, I was going to have to shut Noah up...how did everyone know?

"Did Noah tell you that?"

"No Ryan Seecrest told me on E news, so it is true? Supposedly he was at your house or something and you got like fifteen bunches of roses from him?" She asked and I gave a sigh moving away from her,

"All true, I'll talk to you about it late./" I stated and moved onto Noah who gave me a hug as I hugged her back then Braison,

I finally came to mom who just stared at me, neither of us made a move to hug. I could see the same anger in her eyes that dad had in his, something was seriously wrong and I was staring to regret coming tonight. I just wanted to be at home with Nick cuddling on the couch and not sorting out my family problems...but it needed to be done, I knew that.

"Miley good to see you," Mom stated as I just stared at her, we hadn't really been on the best terms since she walked out of the set.

"Yes good to see you too."

"Okay have a seat." Dad ordered forcefully as we quickly all did,

I sat down next to Brandi who instantly squeezed my hand in support, and I smiled as we all gazed at mom and dad.

"Right well we invited you over to have dinner, but we will not be eating." Dad stated as I instantly frowned looking at him. "There is no point in sugar coating what is going to be happening."

"Dad..." Braison whispered worried.

"Your mother and me have decided we can no longer live under the same roof, so we will be getting a divorce." Dad stated bluntly,

I instantly let go of Brandi's hand and just stared down at the table, what?

"What? Why?" Noah stated instantly really upset,

"Because your mother cheated on me, and now she's pregnant!" Dad hissed as I let my mouth drop and turned looking at both of them in shock…

No way.

"What? How could you mom?" Braison yelled.

They were getting a divorce? After all this time, they were just going to throw it all away? I didn't really know how to react, I just felt it wasn't possible.

"I was drunk okay, I'd had a busy day with Miley and I needed something…someone and Billy you weren't there. You are never here…" Mom stated harshly as I sunk down into my chair…

So this was my fault my parents were splitting up? And that my mom was pregnant...

"MOM HOW COULD YOU?" Braison screamed as they all began to fight but I just sat emotionless letting the thoughts run wild through my head.

I could hear the screaming and yelling but I ignored it as a plate smashed sending a pit of white porcelain onto my lap. I gazed down at it and slowly picked the piece up tracing my finger along the sharp edge…where had everything broken down? Was it me who had caused this? With my stupid career? I looked up and watched the first punch thrown, to my surprise it was between Braison and Trace who both fell to the floor continuing to hit each other, while Dad was screaming at them to stop with Brandi. I looked over at mom with tears running down her face watching the commotion, I didn't care about her right now…she was a cheater, just like me. Then I gazed at Noah sitting opposite me crying and nodded for her to come with me, she looked scared…she shouldn't have to deal with this.

"Come on, let's go get take away, you can stay with me tonight." I whispered, she most likely didn't hear me but she got the idea and stood up with me. We both headed for the door, no one even noticed we were leaving. I pulled my arm around her shoulders as she continued to cry…

"I want to live with you Miley!" She demanded pleadingly,

I looked down to see her staring up at me terrified, "Please I don't want to live here anymore, please! Let me live with you!"

**Nick POV**

"I wonder how it's all going?" Demi asked,

The three of us sat eating dinner, we'd just finished off the last of the wedding plans without the bride which was strange. I sighed thinking about tonight, hopefully everything did get sorted out.

"I hope it does, I don't know how much longer I can see Miley looking so sad" I stated with a sigh, "At the moment it's like she has taken everything on her shoulders. I love everything about Miles, but I just wish sometimes she didn't have this feeling of obligation to fix everyone's problems."

"It's Miley she always does that, but hopefully after tonight that will be one less thing. Then we can move onto what else needs to be done." Demi stated as I nodded in agreement, "I can't believe how soon the wedding is, I mean the beach has been found, the dresses and suits are ready…everything is ready." She continued with a huge grin looking at me as I nodded,

"I know I'm so excited, nervous but excited" I stated giving a small laugh as they both looked at me,

"This is good, finally you'll have your fairytale wedding."

"I know, it's more telling everyone else that's the main issue at the moment" I stated thinking about the backlash we were going to receive from everyone, including our families and the public.

"What about a honeymoon?" Joe asked looking at me as I gazed at Demi,

"Kind of forgot about that, guess we won't be having one. I have work, so does Miles. Plus I think that will look a little obvious if we disappeared at the same time." I stated giving a small laugh.

"You can have one later, but you still need to have one Nick!" Demi warned me as I nodded.

"Yeah I know we will, when everything comes out."

"God, won't that be a fun day for the two families." Joe stated with a laugh as I heard the doorbell ring,

"Yeah I know right can you imagine it? The media will kill all of us. If mom and dad don't first."

I jumped up heading for the door leaving the other two to their dinner, and walked to the front door opening it with a smile. I looked at my gorgeous fiance, happy she was home but then I saw her face and my smile was instantly gone. I then noticed Noah was asleep in her arms, I was amazed Miley had been able to carry her...

"Can you take her?" Miley asked,

I looked at her black expression and frightfully pale skin and gazed down as the sleeping girl in her arms. I nodded taking my soon to be sister in law away and gazed down at her tear stricken sleeping face,

"What happened?" I whispered and Miley just walked inside ignoring me and heading straight for the couch,

"DEMI, JOE HELP PLEASE" I yelled quickly, thankfully not waking Noah.

"Miles what happened?" I asked moving over to her as the couple rushed out and I instantly passed Noah off onto Joe, "Take Nick upstairs put her in the spare bedroom."

"They're getting divorced" Miley stated loudly staring across the room, "My mom cheated on dad with another man, she's pregnant."

"Oh" Demi whispered and moved over to Miley straight away as Joe headed upstairs,

"Braison and Trace started a punching fight…No one even noticed when we left" Miley whispered her voice finally cracking, I sat down next to her and she let out a sob.

I sighed giving Demi a look wrapping my arm around her, I'd thought this was a good idea but I think I'd just made it worse. I pulled her body closer to mine and tried to sooth Miles, but I knew there wasn't a lot that could be done to fix this.

"She was drunk because she'd spent all day with me! That was her explanation..." Miley whispered as I watched more tears roll down her face.

"Oh honey, I'm sure this wasn't your fault…" Demi instantly stated as Miley gave a laugh,

"I don't care if it was my fault or not…"

"Miles..." I whispered stroking her hair,

"It's more that they were in love, how can that just end?" She whispered biting down on her lip as Demi shot me a look and I leaned forward kissing Miley on the head.

"Then they weren't meant for each other, not like we are." I whispered and she nodded looking at me as I brushed some hair from Miley's face,

"We aren't like them right? We aren't are we?" She whispered her voice quivering and I shook my head bringing her into a hug as she kept crying.

I looked at Demi, who stood up giving me a weak smile.

"No, no Miley we're not." I whispered kissing her neck. "We aren't, I love you and I know I would never in my life cheat on you."

"Don't you see Nick, I'm just like her" Miley stated pushing away from me as I looked at her scared face, "I'm cheating on you every single day, and the worst thing is you're letting me do it with no penalty what so ever."

"Miley that's different…" I started and she shook her head,

"No it isn't, no I'm just the same as my slut of a mother! You deserve better then me nick." She whispered and I gave a sigh kissing her head,

"No you deserve better then me Miley, and you are not a slut…no way, you are an angel. My angel." I whispered as she let out another sob and I gazed to see Demi has disappeared upstairs,

"I'm ending it tomorrow, the media will have their story. My parents are getting divorced, it put pressure on me and therefore I broke up with Liam." She whispered like she had it all planned out.

"Are you sure?" I whispered even though I wanted her to break up with him,

"Deadly…" She whispered.

"What about Noah?" I asked and Miley sat up looking at me,

"I don't know, she doesn't want to live with them, she can just live with me I suppose..."

"How about we tell her?" I suggested giving Miley a smile, "We tell her about us, and then we can just live in one house all together okay. After tomorrow of course..." I whispered and she nodded,

"I like that idea, best thing I've heard all day."

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews everyone, and I promise Miley and Liam will be breaking up...I think next chapter :D I'm going to my beach house from Saturday till Tuesday and I'm going to try and put chapters up from my Iphone which is going to be interesting haha! Hopefully it will work, if not sorry! Have a good weekend :D


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Miley POV**

"Wakey, wakey" I heard a whisper,

I opened one eye gazing up at Nick, "I actually did it! I managed to make you breakfast without waking you up, or setting fire to something!"

"Great…" I whispered giving a giggle,

I rubbed my eyes and sat up as he put the tray on my lap, I looked at the normal bacon and eggs. Then I noticed the flowers he'd put on the side...

"Thanks Nick, it looks amazing" I whispered looking at him as he sat down next to me and handed me the fork,

"Anything for you"

"You're amazing you know that?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Of course I do, I am amazing!"

I gave a giggle and leaned over onto him smiling.

"You doing okay?" He whispered wrapping his arm around my waist,

"I suppose, I am as good as I can be considering everything,"

He sighed leaning forward and kissed me on the cheek, "Suppose this isn't the best time to tell you that it's all over the media this morning?"

"No, not particularly. I'll just pretend like I didn't hear you say that." I stated eating a bit of the bacon giving him a weak smile,then realization struck me.

"Where is my sister?"

"She's sleeping still. Well last time I checked she was, Noah's in for a fright when she wakes up!" He stated and I gave a small laugh and nodded

"Yeah I can't wait to see her face, she adores you."

"I know she does, but I think you adore me more." He stated giving me a smile,

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I do…I'm marrying you aren't I?"

I moved in and pressed my lips against Nick's as he straight away responded kissing me back...

"WHAT THE?"

I pulled away from Nick and gazed up towards the door to see Noah at the doorway, her mouth was just open staring at both of us. I gave a sigh and put my fork back into the scrambled eggs. I was going to let Nick take the lead on this seeing he told Demi so well...

"Noah, maybe you should come in and sit down." Nick whispered calmly to her,

I gazed up as Noah just stared between us and then shook her head, "You're cheating on Liam?"

"No, well maybe. No technically I'm cheating on Nick, but he knows about it." I stated pushing some hair out of my face as Noah shook her head, "Noah just come into the room and close the door."

"Not until you tell me where the hell I am! Because this is not your house Miley!" She yelled looking around,

"It's Nick's, his house was closer last night when you fell asleep on me."

"Better idea, why don't you finish breakfast and Noah I'll take you out for breakfast and explain?" Nick suggested and I nodded that sounded terrific right now I just needed sleep,

"That…sounds good okay" She stated nodding, "Are you really getting married? How did I miss this?"

"We are. Just come on I'll explain, you sleep." Nick ordered as I nodded and he walked over to Noah closing the door.

I sighed picking up the flowers and twirling them in my fingers, Liam would never even think of doing something romantic like this when making me breakfast in bed. I continued to eat the rest of it before putting the tray on the floor and cuddling back into the bed. I was awoken to my body vibrating and groaned rolling over to see two hours had passed, I pulled out my phone and gazed at it…oh shit. 22 missed calls…from my older sister, my brothers, my parents and Liam…oh no.

My phone started ringing as I saw Brandi come up. I suppose I should answer it. I didn't want to but they most likely were about to ring the police to send out a search party, seeing Noah didn't have a phone. I pressed accept as I moved it to my ear,

"SHUT UP SHE ANSWERED" Was the instant screaming voice of my sister, "Where the hell are you Miley? Please tell me you have Noah!"

"I was sleeping and yes I have her." I mumbled yawning stretching me arm as she gave a huff,

"Where the hell are you sleeping?"

"None of your business" I stated in reply pushing myself out of bed,

"Why aren't you at home Miley?" I heard Braison say,

"Okay how many people am I talking to?" I asked annoyed picking up the tray and I heard a sigh,

"We thought you ran off so everyone. Except mom and dad..."

"Right…" I stated uneasily, well at least I'd got them all back together?

"So where are you?" Trace asked and I gave a sigh,

"Does it really matter where I am right now? I have a very upset girl to look after, who doesn't want to go near her parents…" I hissed in reply,

"Tell Noah we're sorry for fighting!" Trace stated and I gave a laugh,

"She wants to stay with me that okay with you?"

"Sure, I doubt mom and dad even realized you took her last night. They got in an argument after you left!" Brandi responded.

"Don't care, got to go bye" I mumbled and hung up,

I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen placing the tray down as I heard the front door open. I smiled and moved to the door gazing into the hallway watching Noah standing there smiling with Nick…well thankfully they seemed happy.

"So you don't hate me as well?" I asked looking at Noah as they both turned and looked at me,

"You kidding me! This is fantastic! for once I'm included in a huge secret" She stated glowing.

"So you literally told her everything?" I asked looking at Nick and he gave a shrug and nodded as I smiled, "Good…that's one less person I have to tell, you are bridesmaid number two then" Noah's eyes widened and she screamed tackling me into a hug,

"Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled hugging me as I hugged her back and Nick leaned over kissing me on the head,

"See it can only get better from now on!"

**Nick POV**

"Mmmm" I mumbled as Miley pulled my hair and I frowned looking across at her, "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep here"

"I don't want to sleep, come on" She stated pulling my shirt as I stared at her, "Noah is downstairs watching T.V…She's distracted, why can't we get a little carried away?"

"Ummm for obvious reasons, like the fact your sister is downstairs and is capable of walking up here!" I stated closing my eyes as she gave a huff climbing off her bed and moving away,

It was 10pm and I'd decided to have an early night back at Miley' house, Noah was downstairs watching T.V while clearly Miley had plans for us to make out. I heard her rattling around and opened one of my eyes gazing at her as she slipped the ring onto her left hand, I pushed myself up and smiled looking at her.

"It's so pretty" She stated aloud looking at the ring, stretching her fingers out,

I smiled watching her gaze at it and she turned around looking at me, "I love you, you know that?"

"I think I do, but I really will love you even more if you just let me sleep Miles." I whispered and she nodded upset and I motioned for her to come over,

"Will I get a kiss if I come over,"

"Yes that's why I want you over here" I mumbled,

She smiled walking over to me and crawled onto the bed, Miley moved her leg across my body and straddling me grinning.

"You okay?" I whispered as I gazed up at her and she nodded,

"As long as I've got you I'm fine…"

"What about Noah? You going to be able to look after her?" I asked and she nodded pushing her nose against mine,

"Are you doubting my parenting skills?"

"No…No" I whispered as she let out a giggle moving even closer so our lips were almost brushing,

"Good because if you want me to be the mother of our children, I need as much practice as I can get," She responded giving a smile.

"You want kids?" I asked her surprised, she frowned and moved away from me.

"Yeah of course I do Nick…don't you?"

"Of course I do but the way you said it then, it sounded like you meant it soon." I stated a little nervous, I saw her face instantly fall as she rolled off me.

I realized I'd said the wrong thing straight away and let out a groan...

"Mi…" I stated moving my arm to grab her,

"No don't, it's fine…" She stated clearly upset,

"I want kids Miley, but not this second right now, you have a career so do I…" I whispered and she nodded looking at me,

"I want to be a mom so bad Nick, really bad."

"You will be okay, we will have twenty kids I promise but please just wait a little longer?" I asked and she instantly shook her head,

"No way am I having twenty kids Nick, I was thinking more…three"

"Three that's a random number?" I questioned and she gave a smile,

"I know but I don't want too many like my mom had, but I don't want like one..."

"Okay then three kids" I stated giving her a smile, "I want one called Destiny though" I continued grabbing her and pulling her down on top of me,

"No I hate that name, please!" She pleaded and I laughed,

"Fine, middle name Destiny?" I suggested and she nodded leaning closer to me again,

"You're going to be a really good mom" I whispered as I saw her glowing at the idea,

"I know I am" She responded giving a giggle,

"You were supposed to say I would be a good dad" I stated frowning and she just laughed pressing her lips against mine quickly,

"You are going to be a super fantastic dad Nick!"

"Good that's what I wanted to hear, now I'm going to sleep goodnight angel." I stated and leaned up as she pressed her lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around my waist,

"Oh…" I heard Noah say and Miley pulled away from me and turned her head,

I couldn't see who was at the door but by the look of horror that suddenly covered Miley's face, I knew it could only be one person. We all knew this was going to happen eventually, but this wasn't how I had intended it to occur. I looked up to see Miley's bright face had now been drained of all color leaving her a deadly white...

"I KNEW IT," Liam yelled,

Miley instantly got off me and I saw Liam standing at the door looking devastated with Noah at his side,

"Liam I can-"

"SHUT UP, DON'T TALK…" He screamed instantly cutting Miley off, "DON'T FUCKING BOTHER! What's the point? I've known something was going on and I ignored it…but this, I CAN'T IGNORE MILEY!"

"Liam please, I'm so so so sorry, we can-" Miley stuttered out as he shook his head and stared,

"We can't BE FRIENDS Miley, no…We fucking can't okay"

"Liam PLEASE" She screamed at him pleadingly grabbing his arm as I watched the tears roll down her face.

I watched Liam look down at her hand and then I saw him instantly push her away,

"YOU'RE FUCKING ENGAGED TO HIM?" He yelled as she cowered back tears streaming down her face.

"Liam…please…"

"NO, JUST DON'T MILEY…" He screamed and looked over at me as I sat in his spot in her bed, "YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER, IT'S NOT GOING TO LAST ANYWAY!"

And with that he left…for the last time,

* * *

**A/N-** Hey everyone, see I promised you they'd break up and they did :D Hope you are/had a great weekend and please review!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Nick POV**

I knew breakfast in bed wouldn't help Miles this morning, not even my cooking could help stop her tears. I watched from the doorway as Noah laid cuddled up in Miley's arms, while she cried and her younger sister tried to calm her down. I didn't know how to fix this one, I couldn't do a lot but just give Miley space. She'd lost Liam and I knew how hard it was when I'd lost Selena, thankfully Miley hadn't turned to alcohol for her cure though...She'd gone with hugs.

"I'm going to go to work gorgeous," I whispered as Noah looked at me, "Noah come on I'll take you to school."

"I don't want to leave her like this!" Noah stated wisely looking at me pleadingly,

"No neither do I, Miles how about you come to work with me?" I suggested hopeful, Miley rolled over and I gazed at her upset facing looking at me. She thought about it for a moment and then shook her head, cuddling back into Noah's arms for comfort.

"We can't Nick..." Miley finally muttered wiping her tears,

Noah moved off the bed, letting go of her sister and stood beside me gazing over Miley who just looked broken. I did briefly feel a little angry that she was so upset over them breaking up, but at the same time I felt so sorry for her, he was her best friend and that was all gone now. I looked at Noah and she sighed picking up her school bag, which I'd picked up sneakingly this morning along with some more clothes for her…It was sad to think Billy and Tish hadn't even questioned where Noah even was.

"Miley come on, no ones going to care if you come to the studio with me." I stated seriously and she frowned,

We were supposed to still be in a fight, "Fine okay...give me ten minutes,"

"We'll give you five or I'm going to be late for school." Noah ordered her as she nodded and climbed out of the bed,

I grabbed Miley's arm and pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head, "You'll be fine, think about our wedding. And I'm always going to be your best friend...better them Liam ever was." I whispered as she moved away dragging her feet into the bathroom and slammed the door,

"She takes everything to heart, she's like dad..."

"I know but she'll be fine, I know she will…" I mumbled looking at Noah, "So after school, thinking you and me going back to the house grabbing some more stuff? If you still want to live with Miles and me?"

"No way am I living with dad or mom right now." She stated bitterly, "I don't want another sibling, nor do I want dad being all mopey and angry"

"I'm sure everything is for the best, at least they're not fighting right?" I questioned and she looked at me and shrugged leaning her head against my elbow,

"Don't break up with Miley, even if you hate her…or get in a huge fight please don't." She pleaded looking up at me and I laughed looking down on her with a smile,

"Noah…I love your sister, I won't break up with her promise." I stated and she nodded giving me a smile,

"I'll kill you if you do, I'm serious Nick I will and if I don't Demi will"

"Okay death threats now" I mumbled moving away from her as she smiled,

"Just don't, understand?"

"Yep sure do Noah," I mumbled looking at her as Miley walked out,

"Right let's go," Miley mumbled with a sad look across her face,

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked out of the room and down the hallway. I rubbed my hand up and down her side, knowing she liked it as finally I saw a small smile come to Miley's face. She turned looking at me and cuddled into me even more, she'd be fine it was just the initial hurt she had to get past before she could truly see how good everything actually was now.

"So you excited to hear all our new stuff?" I asked,

Miley pointed a brown bag on the table confused, I sighed and picked it up handing it to Noah. It was her lunch, which I'd made...

"You made her lunch?" Miley asked and I nodded as Noah took it. "Thanks Nick, you have no idea how much I love you. Just the little thoughts you do, like making my sister lunch are the reason I'm still hanging around here..."

"I love you too, so excited about our music?" I asked,

Miley looked at me and shrugged, "Of course I am Nick...I'm just not in a very good mood today sorry."

"It's fine, just get over it soon" Noah stated,

I slammed Miley's door closed and locked it with my keys, I kissed her head as she smiled at me and we all headed to my car and got in. I leaned over taking Miley's hand and noticed she was still wearing the ring and I pointed it out to her seeing she should take it off, "They won't notice I want to wear it today for you. I owe you that much..."

"You sure?" I whispered and she gave me a smile and nodded,

I started up the car and headed towards Noah's school, while both girls gazed out the window and said nothing both deep in thought.

"What color am I wearing for the wedding?" Noah suddenly asked I watched her in the mirror, tilting her head looking towards the front.

"Well you will have to discuss that with Demi, I was thinking maybe a dark purple?" Miley suggested and Noah shrugged,

"As long as I don't look ugly I'll be happy, can I be photographer as well?"

I exchanged a look with Miley, we hadn't thought of that. "Come on, we do need photos it's our wedding after all?" I suggested looking at Miley as she nodded giving Noah a nod.

"Sure you can, just let's try and not put them on a computer until after the announcement. I don't trust anything or anyone right now." Miley mumbled and we both agreed as I pulled up at the school,

"See you later, have fun today!" Noah stated and jumped up as Miley gave her a wave and moved her hand over taking mine,

I pulled back onto the road heading to the studio giving Miley a smile, "Sure you want her to stay with us? I mean I'm sure Brandi or Trace would be willing to look after her if you want? She's not your sister..." Miley asked me and I smiled giving a nod,

"She basically is Miley, I love Noah and I know how important she is to you. So she's staying!"

"To the studio we go then…" She mumbled melancholic and I sighed hopefully this would help a bit,

**Miley POV**

"God Nick, where the hell have you been?" Kevin instantly yelled,

I hung back behind him putting my left hand behind my back nervously, Nick blocked their view standing at the door. Maybe I should have just stayed home? I didn't want to get the awkward glances from everyone here...although it's not like I could change anything now. I was already here.

"Sorry had to deal with some stuff." He mumbled blankly,

I gazed between Nick's arms to see Danielle leaning over to see who was behind him,

"Oh…OH right" Danielle suddenly stated, "Hey, how are you honey?"

She walked past Kevin and I shrugged, I'm sure news of our break up was already media headlining along with my parents divorce, being here today was just to hide. She finally faced me and instantly pulled me into a hug as Nick sighed...

"I had to bring her, Noah rang me…" Nick whispered to Kevin lying, "She was a mess, like after we broke up..."

"Come on let's go have coffee Miley, get Demi." Danielle hissed letting go of me, she frowned looking at my face shaking her head. "Things aren't going great for you right now, are they?"

"Nick finally you're here, with Miley" I heard Joe say,

"WHAT? Miley's here?" Demi yelled walking out into the hallway and gazed at me surprised and then gave me a reassuring smile,

"We were just going to get coffee" Dani stated staring Demi down, "Weren't we Demi" Danielle stated as Demi who instantly nodded,

"No you weren't, you just said that…" Joe started as Demi slapped him across the chest and he nodded,

"Right…that was one of those looks you give me to…"

"Joe shut up." Demi stated staring at him,

He just nodded frowning giving me a smile, "Right let's go get coffee, bye guys." Danielle stated taking my hand and dragging me outside as Demi closed the door.

"So guessing what the gossip magazines are saying is true?" Danielle whispered,

Demi came up by my left side and I saw her looking panicked and pointing subtly towards my ring and I just ignored her...

"Depends, my parents are getting divorced, my sister won't live with them and now I've broken up with Liam." I mumbled giving a sigh thinking back to his face last night,

"You broke up with him?" Dani asked shocked up as I frowned,

"That was what you're referring to right?" I questioned and she nodded,

"It said he broke up with you…" Dani mumbled as she opened the car door for me, "Why did you break up with him?"

"Because he caught me kissing Nick" I muttered under my breath so only Demi could hear and she looked at me uneasily, "It was just too much work, caring for him when at the moment love seems like a stupid game people play."

"Oh don't be like that sweetie, love is everywhere!" Dani stated,

I got in the car and closed the door frowning, I just felt so guilty and mad at myself about Liam. Thank god I had Nick...

"So Noah is living with you?" Demi questioned and I gave a sigh as she started up the car,

"Uhuh, she doesn't want to go near mom and dad right now…not that I can blame her,"

"Oh…I'm sorry Miley, it must be hard" Dani stated and I sighed.

"Yeah I can't wait to have another sibling to look after, seeing I'm sure I'll be number one babysitter when mom has the bastard child."

"WHAT" Dani screamed turning around and staring at me horrified,

I looked between both of them and realized maybe the media didn't know all the secrets from my family. I gave a sigh and pushed both my hands through my hair shaking my head,

"My mom is pregnant with some randoms baby, wasn't that in the news?"

"Ummm NO thank god!" Dani mumbled frowning at Demi, "Let's look at the positives here…"

"There isn't any" I mumbled and Demi eyed me again,

"There is always a positive, look you and Nick are friends again!"

"Not like that's going to last long..." I stated with a huff meaning it one way for Demi and another for Dani,

"Oh Miley just stop fighting with him, plus he's single now…so maybe old flames reuniting?"

I just stared at Dani in shock, wow so she believed we should get back together? Maybe that would be everyone's views...that could solve a lot of problems. I saw Demi looking rather awkward at the moment and gave a small laugh looking at Dani..

"A little soon don't you think Dani?" Demi suggested kind of urgently and Dani shrugged,

"I thought Nick broke up with Selena because he realized he loved you anyway..."

"Really?" I stated playing along as she scoffed,

"Have you see the way he looks at you? It's like you're his angel…he's a wimp though, he hasn't got the balls to ask you out, now or ever."

I smiled looking down, she said he looked at me like I was an angel. Nick called me his angel, it was weird to think Danielle could see it as well yet I never even noticed. Nick was perfect for me, and I just wanted so badly to tell him how thankful I was for what he was doing for me...yet to him looking after me didn't seem like a chore. It was like he actually enjoyed caring and protecting me from everything that continually happened in my life.

"Dani, I don't think this is helping the current situation" Demi stated looking at her,

"Hey it's the truth though…you're both single, consider it an option?"

"No…" I mumbled plainly, "Not now or ever, I'm never going to fall in love...face the facts my love life is a train wreck."

"Wish my train was on the same tracks as yours..." Demi mumbled casually and I couldn't help but laugh at her while Dani frowned,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" We both chorused exchanging a look,

"So thinking about getting engaged to Joe soon, I heard everyone is doing it?" I asked smirking and she gave a sigh,

"I wish" She mumbled shaking her head, "I didn't last month but recently I have…he's not ready though and absolutely no hints at all about it." She mumbled with a sigh and I shrugged.

"Don't worry Dems, it'll happen just wait." I stated seriously and Dani nodded in agreement,

"Hopefully before I'm thirty would be good"

* * *

**A/N- **Finally I'm back! THANKS GOD! Never ever updating from my Iphone again...ergh, sorry for the bad grammar,spelling etc. Thanks for the reviews!


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Miley POV**_

"Oh my god" Noah whispered staring at me,

I bit down on my lip gazing at the two of them for support, "Miley, oh my god!"

"Perfect" Demi whispered as I gave a smile blushing, "You look like perfection, I have never seen such a beautiful person in my life."

"Thanks" I whispered gazing at my wedding dress, it was the last fitting before the wedding and I was happy with it. I looked back at my two bridesmaids who both looking at me excited.

"Nick's going to be unable to keep his hands off you on the wedding night!" Demi stated standing up, as I giggled thinking about Nick.

"Ew" Noah muttered pulling a face. "That's a mental picture I didn't need. Thanks Demi..."

I was so nervous… "It's crept up so quickly, and now it's actually about to happen!" I whispered.

"I know it has," Demi stated grinning.

I turned around gazing at myself in the mirror and nodded, right one less thing to do. Now to concentrate on Demi and Noah's final dresses.

"Right now our turn," Noah stated,

I nodded and walked back into the room, taking off the dress really carefully and putting back on my jeans and a long shirt.

I walked out smiling as the woman helping us arrived. "Right now here are your dresses, everything perfect with yours?" She questioned I smiled,

"It's perfect, thank you so much!"

"Awesome" Demi yelled jumping up,

She grabbed the dress from the woman with Noah, as they both rushed for the dressing rooms. I smiled handing over my dress,

"So where is this wedding going to be?" She asked politely.

"On the beach, we found a private one hopefully no paparazzi turn up." I stated sitting down and she just frowned,

"That would ruin the day wouldn't it, how many people?"

"Well including the priest, six" I stated and she just stared at me, "No one knows we're getting married, we are eloping with out the running away bit."

"That is actually very smart, so no parents know?" She asked and I shook my head giving a laugh,

"At this point I want neither of my parents at my wedding, but it's just easier this way less drama for a start. My mom would have wanted to control every single aspect of it, until she was happy not at all caring about what I wanted. While dad, I really doubt he would have ever been able to actually let go of me." I muttered giving a smile.

"Sounds good then, and you will look absolutely gorgeous." She stated smiling and I blushed looking at my ring,

"Yeah I hope I will, Thanks for your help."

"My pleasure...

"I love it!" Demi stated walking out,

There was a huge smile across her face, Demi had decided on dark purple after I suggested it to her. Noah was just going to have to cope,

"What do you think?"

I gazed at the short dress and smiled, it suited Demi and if she liked it, I liked it. I nodded giving her a grin and Noah walked out looking at the dress.

"It's not actually that bad, I'll wear it." Noah muttered gazing down.

"Good, you both look beautiful!" I stated honestly smiling at them as they both instantly blushed,

"No adjustments needed anywhere?" The woman asked and they both shook their heads.

"No it's perfect, I love it!" Demi stated cheerfully and Noah nodded giving me a smile,

"Well good, you'll be able to take all three of them with you then." The woman commented as they walked back in to get changed.

"Yes we will," I stated and waited patently until the two of them emerged from the rooms and handed their dresses over. I went and paid the rest of the amount with Nick's credit card and we said a final goodbye to the woman.

"I hope the boys have sorted out their suits." I stated as we left the shop and walked towards my cars, "Knowing the two of them they won't do it until the day before, but Miley remember this wedding is supposed to be chill." Demi noted.

"I know I know," I stated getting in, "But it's my wedding, I'm allowed to go psycho bitch on everyone including Joe and Nick."

"Miley we all know you can't go psycho bitch, you're too organized plus look everything is done anyway, no need to stress!" Noah stated as I started up the car and nodded,

I drove out of the car park and turned the radio up frowning at the amount of traffic around. "And after last weeks break up between Miley and Liam, we have even more gossip on their current situation."

"What?" I hissed confused turning the radio up even more,

"Seems last week Miley was spotted wearing an engagement ring, which begs the question have the two love birds already made up?"

"Woops," Demi stated with a small laughs.

"Just lie and say it was your promise ring." Noah stated and I sighed,

"No I just won't say anything, keep everyone guessing." I stated with a smirk listening to their discussion, "For once hopefully, I'll be able to fool everyone."

"I think Hannah Montana got to your head." Demi mumbled and I slapped her driving out onto the main road, "It's more I'm going to prove a point to everyone, that for a start no one can control my life and secondly, I have always loved Nick."

"What about Nick, he just broke up with Selena, Miley just broke up with Liam." I heard a girl on the radio say, who had called in. "I hear alarm bells, I reckon those two are engaged!"

"Someone would have noticed by now, plus they are still fighting." The radio guy muttered, cutting her off...

I began giggling evilly, "God this power feels good."

"I think she's gone insane!" Noah mumbled to Demi and I frowned looking between them both,

"I have not! I'm in love, you should try it! It's like a damn drug."

"Yeah we've noticed" Demi mumbled and Noah laughed, "Stop picking on me, I'll get Nick to go mad at you"

"Wow I'm sure he'd beat us up..." Noah stated sarcastically,

"Wouldn't want that would we," Demi stated giggling as I just gave a huff knowing there was no point arguing. I was too happy to argue.

**Nick POV**

"A house?" Joe stated seriously and I nodded gazing at the photos, "Yep a house,"

"You bought Miley a house as a present for your wedding?" He asked giving a small laugh, I nodded flicking through the photos of it on the computer.

"Yep sure did, and it's for both of us so technically it's her present to me as well."

"Not when you're paying for it, it isn't" Joe stated and I rolled my eyes, "Her money is mine, my money is hers...That's what happens when you get married Joe." I retorted,

"Isn't a house a little extreme though?" Joe question and I shook my head,

"No not when this is going to be our hide away plan." I mumbled uneasily as Joe looked at me confused. "When it gets leaked, which it will that we are married" I looked at Joe who nodded for me to continue. "I'm going to fly us both down to Texas and we'll stay there till everything dies down..."

"Good plan" Joe stated and I nodded, "So your not going to tell her though, not until everything get's leaked?" I shook my head smiling,

"No because then when we are both moping about how many paparazzi are outside, she will be freaking out about how everyone will look at her…I'll have a surprise honey moon. Off to our brand new holiday house in Texas!" I stated and he gave a laugh,

"Sounds like a very good plan man," He stated finally giving me the nod of approval, "She's going to love it, what's that?"

"Studio, I've been renovating it for the past 6 months in preparation." I stated and he instantly frowned at me,

"6 month ago you weren't even engaged!"

"I know but some how I just knew this was going to happen," I stated, because I knew Miley and that we were always going to be together.

I heard the front door open as Joe looked at me panicked. I closed the laptop and stood up...

"NICK I'M HOME, BUT DON'T WALK OUT YET!" Miley screamed suddenly,

WHY?" I responded not moving,

"Because we have our dresses, and it's bad luck to see mine before the wedding!" Miley stated and by the creaking of the steps they'd headed upstairs,

"You better have made us lunch" Noah hissed.

"Yep we're on it" Joe yelled as we both headed to the kitchen and gazed around, "You get the bread, I'll get the fillings." I mumbled as we both went about collecting items to make sandwiches.

After ten minutes the three girls finally came into the kitchen, and we placed a sandwich in front of all of them, which they accepted exchanging looks of disgust. I sat down next to Miley and put my hand on her thigh rubbing it as she ate it.

"Noah want to come with us this afternoon?" Demi suggested and she instantly frowned,

"Why, would I want to go with you?"

"Because we are getting ice cream, right Joe?" Demi asked as Joe nodded,

"I'm getting better at this you stare at me thing, which means I should agree thing aren't I?" He mumbled and Miley gave a laugh,

"Joe I'm trying to let them have some peace and quiet, so shut up and Noah your coming whether you want to or not!" Demi hissed as Noah nodded eating her sandwich and I smiled at Miley,

"You don't have to leave you-" Miley started as Demi stared at her,

"No we're leaving after lunch! You two need time together, these days we are all so busy."

"We spend every night together..." I stated as Miley nodded not wanting to kick them out.

"Please face the facts, we both know you want to spend time along so just agree."

"Fine" Miley stated giving up, a smirk coming to her face, "But you're having dinner here tonight! And this isn't an option, you are having dinner! It's the least I can do for both of you."

"Okay deal, but I want that pasta thing you cook" Joe stated and Noah nodded as Demi just threw her hands up in the air,

"It's like you two don't even want alone time!"

"Maybe you need alone time Demi?" Miley suggested with a laugh,

"Haha funny, shut it Miley"

"We're leaving now, all of us except you two." Demi stated getting up as the two quickly followed and said goodbye before they left, and I exchanged a look with Miley who gave me a smile.

"It's funny how she assumes we have to spend time alone together to be happy, when just sitting next to you with a whole bunch of people can settle me for a month." Miley stated and I laughed leaning over and gave her a kiss,

"Same here" I mumbled, "But let's take advantage of this…we haven't had a serious make out session in a long time" I stood up, as she laughed and I offered my hand.

"Sounds like a good idea" She stated taking my hand and jumped up pressing her lips against mine, as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Not much longer now, and then we'd be married…

* * *

**A/N- **Hey people, filler chapter but next chapter is the wedding! I think. Thanks for the reviews and...yes have a great day/morning/afternoon/night :D


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Miley POV**

"And news on the upcoming storm is growing fast, it is expected to arrive around 3pm this afternoon and is thought to be one of the worst to hit the L.A region in the past 2 decades." The weather man stated,

I literally just felt myself want to cry staring at the weather map on the screen,

"Mile sweet heart breath, the wedding it at 1pm. It won't start till 3pm" Demi stated trying to reassure me, while she sat painting my toe nails and I just stared at the T.V

"This is god, he is punishing me!"

"No Miley, weather men are always..." Noah started and stopped, "Right?"

"NO THEY AREN'T. THEY'RE ALWAYS WRONG! GOD IS PUNISHING ME!"

"Miley he is not punishing you! Its just a little rain, who cares!" Noah stated seriously putting on her make up,

"There is going to be hail so everyone should stay well away from being outside today." The weather man continued, I just stared at the screen shaking my head. Why today? Why couldn't this storm just wait for tomorrow? Why couldn't mother nature just let me have my wedding in peace!

"HAIL! You've got be joking" I hissed and Demi turned off the T.V.

"Miley take a deep breath and calm the hell down, it's going to be fine okay!"

"Yeah tell me that when we are getting pelted by golf ball sized bits of ice!" I hissed at her as Noah sent a look over at Demi.

"Miley do you want me to get Nick over here?" Demi threatened,

"No" I replied, "No, that will bring even more bad luck…" Demi nodded finishing my nails and took my hands,

"Noah how are you going with your make up?"

"Good, almost done then I will be finished" Noah announced, I nodded okay this was going to be fine it wasn't supposed to hit until 3pm…Mother nature would just have to wait until after my wedding for it to rain. This couldn't be more ironic really, it just had to rain on my wedding day.

"And you've rung in sick for school today?" I asked as Demi nodded,

"Yep I rang in for her, pretending to be you and you've rung in for work right?"

"Yep I'm sick as well, you sick too Demi?" I asked and she nodded, it was going to look suspicious but hopefully no one looked into it too much.

"Then again we might be sick after today..." Noah mumbled, "With the weather being-"

"Noah shut up and finish your make up!" Demi hissed giving me a smile,

So I was kind of freaking out, today I was getting married and it just happened to be the day we were going to get hit by practically a tropical hurricane. Apart from that we were running on time and everything was going smoothly, we were almost all ready and it was only just 11.30am.I just had to ignore the omens and concentrate on the fact finally I was going to marry the man I loved. It was all about us today and no one was going to ruin that!

"Knock Knock MILEY" I heard a voice scream,

Demi instantly dropped the nail polish staring at me, "Mom said you were sick and she told me to come and visit!" I heard Brandi say…

oh shit.

"Go…" I hissed at both of them,

"Miley your hair, she'll notice" Demi hissed and I pointed for both of them to go upstairs seeing they both had make up on and I didn't yet.

"Miles you here?" Brandi asked,

I jumped up and pulled my robe around me tightly and looked at my hair, it looked way too perfect along with the fact I had two diamond clips in it…

"Hey" I choked out standing near the door, "Don't come in! You'll get infected!" I smirked to myself at how smart that sounded. I heard Brandi sigh and the door slammed…damn it.

"Miles mom wanted me to check up on you! She is worried, you keep getting sick all the time, maybe I should take you to the doctors?" Brandi suggested walking towards me, I looked around shit what could I put on my head?I had to hide my hair...or make up a good excuse for why she couldn't see me.

"Brandi I'm fine leave!"

"You don't sound sick" Brandi stated as I coughed,

"BRANDI GO" I screamed and she gave a huff.

"What's going on?" Brandi asked as she got to the door and I held the door knob,

"I'm naked and there's a guy here!"

The second it came out of my mouth, I knew most likely it wasn't the smartest thing to say...

"WHAT" She screamed,

I gazed to see Demi and Noah both standing on the steps looking at me like I was an idiot…well what was I going to say to her? She didn't believe I was sick! It was the first thing that came to my head, Brandi always hated awkward situations...

"BRANDI JUST GO!" I screamed and she gave a huff,

"Should I ask what the hell you are doing? And where the heck is Noah?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE DOING BRANDI?" I screamed as Demi covered her mouth trying not to laugh while Noah just looked disgusted, "And Noah is at her friend's house, she is sick as well. But she's been to the doctor and Noah will be fine! JUST LEAVE BRANDI!"

"I can't believe this…" Brandi mumbled from outside, "Well fine I'm leaving but you are going to explain what the hell you were thinking! What happened to your promise Miley ha?"

"My promise disappeared when mom and dad decided to get a divorce" I hissed knowing that would end this discussion,

"Fine call me when you stop being a bitch Miley!"

With that the front door slammed and Demi instantly started hysterically laughing. I put my hand to my head shaking it and walking back over to the couch,

"Could you have come up with something a little less disgusting Miles?" Noah stated as I shrugged,

"It was the first thing that came to my head, Brandi will get over it."

"Obviously you were thinking a little too much about tonight..." Demi stated giving a giggle and I just blushed,

"Eww…that is so gross, can you both like just stop talking right now!"

"Now back to your nails, make up looks good Noah." Demi stated as I sat down and she took my hand again, "Then we've just got to do your make up and put our dresses on."

"You excited?" Noah asked sitting next to me and I bit my lip nodding,

"Yeah I am, nervous but excited I'm just worried about the storm."

"Don't be after all, you and Nick have a long history of being in the rain together." Demi stated as I nodded,

"Good point, maybe today it could just wait because I want this to be perfect."

"It'll be perfect no matter what the weather is like..." Demi stated, as my two bridesmaids gave me huge smiles and I nodded well I hoped so.

**Nick POV**

"They're late" I hissed gazing at the black clouds looming in the distance but quickly moving towards us.

"Nick chill okay they'll be here, you know girls they always run late!"

I stood on the beach with Joe and the priest who was just staring at the clouds frightfully much like we were. I gazed around nervously pushing my hand through my hair, they better be here soon or we were going to get seriously wet. Joe put his hand down on my shoulder dragging my attention away from the horrible weather...

"Nick take a deep breathe and calm down" He stated as I nodded, I was so nervous I'd never felt anything like this before. Every single butterfly in my stomach was trying to kill each other and I was paranoid looking around for paparazzi,

"What happens if she doesn't show?" I hissed staring at the sand, "What if she decided she doesn't love me? What if…"

"SHUT UP AND LOOK" Joe yelled and smacked me on the arm pointing towards the other side of the beach.

I looked up and just got even more nervous staring at Demi standing there, she was blocking the view of Noah and Miley behind her but they were here thankfully. The priest gave us a smile and seeing there was no music at all, but the heavy waves hitting the shore Demi started moving along the beach carrying a bunch of lilies and red roses a smile across her face. She reached us and stood next to Joe,

"You look gorgeous Dems," Joe whispered straight away.

"Thanks sorry we are late, Brandi turned up at the house…" Demi mumbled to Joe as I just stared at her horrified,

"Miley fixed the situation unusually, but no need to worry about it."

I nodded and turned back looking at Noah as she began to walk down the beach a smile across her face, while she kept gazing at the clouds. When she got half way I stopped watching her and turned my full attention to the girl I was so desperately in love with. Our eyes caught each others and I smiled at her nervously as Miley returned it, I slowly gazed down at her dress and couldn't help but let my mouth fall a little. She looked absolutely unbelievable gorgeous, I had never seen a person that gorgeous in my entire life and to think that she was mine and no one else's made me feel like the luckiest guy in the whole galaxy.

"Whoa you did a good job on her..." I heard Joe mumble to Demi,

I smiled watching her slowly walk along the beach the wind blowing her hair and dress to one side,

"She looks perfect. She is always perfect..." I whispered as I heard a giggle from Noah.

Miley finally reached me and I gave her a huge smile, "You look…like the the most beautiful thing on the planet. You've made me speechless, you look that gorgeous..."

"You cleaned up pretty well yourself Nick, my hansom man." She whispered to me,

I offered her my hand which she took nervously and we both turned towards the priest who gave us a smile,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony." The priest stated as I squeezed Miley's hand and she gave a small giggle holding mine tightly.

We both contently watched the priest go through everything while I every so often glanced to look at my gorgeous bride. She was so happy as was I that finally we'd over come everything, our careers, family and hopefully the weather to finally get married. The one thing we knew from the beginning was going to happen. And today was our day...

"I Nick take thee Miley to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." I stated repeating the words the priest had just said holding Miley's right hand tightly.

She repeated the same thing smiling the whole way through not taking her eyes for one moment off me. When she finished Joe stepped forward handing us both the rings as I slipped Miley's onto her left finger and she did the same for me. We both eagerly turned looking at the priest and he gave a laugh...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The priest finally concluded smiling between the two of us, "You may kiss the bride" We both leaned in and our noses touched,

"I love you" She whispered as I gave a small laugh,

"I love you too" I returned as we finally came in and our lips touched beginning a whole new life for both of us.

For a second I didn't hear the screaming from Demi or the girly-pitched scream from Joe and Noah, but then I began to feel the rain pelting down on us. I pulled away from Miley laughing as we both looked up to see the huge storm cloud above us releasing lighting, thunder and rain.

"I don't think the heavens approve of our decision..." Miley stated over the rain,

I laughed leaning down and scooping my arms underneath her legs as she let out a scream holding onto me,

"When have we ever needed anyone's approval?" I screamed at her and she laughed pressing her lips against mine.

We stood on the beach in the pouring rain kissing, while the screams of the bridesmaid and best man echoed through our ears, but to us nothing matter. Because finally we were married and now nothing could stop us from being together now...

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews everyone! If you read my other story you will understand when I say, I am so over writing wedding scenes now haha. I tried to change and mix this one up a little though...Hope you all have a great weekend, :D


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Miley POV**

"Miley?" I heard a voice say as I let out a groan, "Miley?" I heard it repeat as I let out a louder groan hoping it would go away,

"Miley you have work! You need to get up." I heard Demi say as I opened one of my eyes gazing around to see I was in my bed,

"We'd come in but we are worried you might be naked," My little sister added.

I rolled over pulling the sheets around me and turned to see a rose placed next to my head with a note, "I'm up but don't come in" I replied to them as Demi gave a sigh from outside.

"Miles hurry up, Noah needs to get to school" She stated with a huff,

I pushed my hand through my hair and sat up pulling the sheet with me as I gazed at the rose and note.

I took the rose smelling it and smiled placing it back on the bed and picked up the note, I unfolded it to see Nick's scribbled handwriting across the paper,

_Good morning gorgeous,_

_Sorry no breakfast in bed for my lovely wife but I had to leave for work early and didn't want to wake you. I love you so much and I will see you this afternoon hopefully. Demi and Noah are coming around to drag you to work, so I think maybe putting on some clothes before they arrive might be the best…unless they just woke you up, which I hope the didn't. _

_I love you Miley, I'll see you soon xx Nick._

"Miley for god sake, you've got till the count of three to open the door or I'm walking in whether your naked or not!" Demi stated as I quickly dropped the note and jumped out of bed taking the sheets with me.

"One" Demi yelled as I opened the door and them both stared at me, "Okay how about I take Noah to school and then come and pick you up…because you need a shower. Clearly."

"Thanks" I mumbled smiling at them as Demi pointed for Noah to go downstairs,

"Go get in the car Noah," She stated as Noah huffed but walked away as Demi looked at me.

"So was last night as romantic as you hoped?" She asked and I blushed nodding looking at the ground, "You look like you've run a marathon, I don't think your going to make it through work today. I wonder how Nick is going?"

"My body feels like I've run a marathon, but I'll cope" I stated giving her a smile and she looked at me, "Dani says Kevin is good, what about Nick?"

I stared at her awkwardly and opened my mouth to respond thinking how to word my answer. "Well…it's Nick, what could you expect? Of course he was good Demi, now leave before I get more embarrassed then I already am. I can't believe I'm standing here wearing a sheet..."

Demi giggled at me and then nodded, "Yes Mrs. Jonas I shall be waiting downstairs for you in fifteen minutes, so you better get ready" I nodded and closed the door.

First thing first I went for my phone picking it up and finding Nick's number and pressed call. I waited listening to it ring while I headed towards the bathroom a smile still across my face, "Hello wife darling, how are you?" He asked and I let out a small giggle,

"Good husband dearest, Demi and Noah just woke me…talk about awkward conversations,"

"Don't worry, I had along the same lines this morning from Joe." He stated and I gave a small laugh,

"Are you as tired as me?" I asked laughing.

"I'm dead tired, the first thing Kevin said to me this morning was that I looked like I got hit in the face…you feeling okay?" He asked caringly and I smiled,

"I will be after I've had a shower, I'm so tired."

"What time do you finish work?" He asked and I frowned,

"Really late like 11pm tonight or something," He sighed on the other end of the line.

"Okay would you hate me if I accidentally fell asleep before you got home?" He asked and I gave a small laugh.

"Nick I'd be mad if you weren't asleep by the time I got home."

"Okay I better get back to it gorgeous, I love you" He whispered and I smiled,

"I love you too Nick" I hung up still smiling and turned on the taps dropping the sheet I'd been carrying around and climbed in,

Ten minutes later I was dressed for work but didn't have a single bit of make up on seeing my make up artist would do it on set. I could already imagine the looks I was going to receive from everyone who saw me…I did look a bit of a mess. I quickly walked out of my room and down the stairs coming into the lounge room as I instantly stopped.

My dad and Trace were sitting there staring directly at me.

The instant thought through my head was which door was closer the front or the back, but that's when I noticed…they didn't look angry. This couldn't be about Nick and me then.

"Hey, sorry we let our self in" Trace stated standing up,

I opened my mouth preparing to yell at them, "Don't say anything just listen, we saw Demi and Noah left and we know you have work…"

"Why are you here?" I asked seriously looking between them both,

Dad sighed and shook his head…

"Miley your mom…"

"What?" I asked looking between both of them worried,

"She's gone…and she took all of the cash not yours thankfully, all of dads."

"Have you called the police?" I asked straight away and they both nodded,

"Miley we didn't want to come to you like this…but I don't have enough money to pay for food right now" Dad muttered defeated.

I stared at dad sitting there knowing Trace only had enough to support himself, Brandi did as well…that left me the cashed up millionaire. I stared between both of them and shook my head,"I can't deal with this right now!" I hissed at both of them! "I have work! I have to leave, just I don't know…I'll talk about this later, not now though!"

"Miley I sold the house…" Dad stated as I just stared at both of them and the front door opened,

"Miley I'm…okay then," Demi stated stopping at the door,

"I need to go to work" I stated seriously, "We'll talk about this later, but you can't stay with me…I'm sorry" I walked towards Demi who frowned as I shook my head.

"I'll explain in the car"

She just nodded…great way to start married life.

**Nick POV**

"It's sounding good" I stated nodding looking at the guys while my phone continued to vibrate,

I'd been trying to ignore it but now it had been going non stop. "I know, I think another week and it will be all done" Our producer stated as I nodded finally pulling out my phone and looked at it uneasy…_Miley _Some how I knew that meant bad news. Four missed calls...not good.

"I'll be right back" I muttered.

I walked outside pressing her name and moved it to my ear, it only took one ring before she answered,

"Nick…"

"What's wrong?" I whispered hearing her distress,

"Mom…she ran away and took all dad's money and now dad hasn't got anywhere to live and he has no money and…" She mumbled out and I sighed.

"Okay, take a deep breath Miles" I stated with a sigh leaning against the wall, "You at work?"

"Yep, Nick I'm so tired, I just want to go home." She mumbled and I sighed pushing my hand through my hair, how could I help her out here?

"Could your dad stay with Brandi or Trace, I mean you've already got Noah..."

"He wants money Nick" She stated with a sigh, "My money, I know I sound like a bad daughter but I'm worried if I give it to him he'll do a mom and run off with it…or worse spend it all on something stupid."

"Miley your dad wouldn't do that" I stated seriously,

"Who knows what he'd do right now Nick! Did you expect my mom to go and cheat on him?"

"Well no."

"See that's my point. My parents have both gone crazy..."

"Miley lend it to him, just a bit...start off with a couple thousand" I stated seriously and she sighed,

"Okay, you think that's the right thing to do?"

"Yeah I do, your over tired and your not thinking straight." I stated seriously and she gave a laugh,

"I think being over tired is long gone now, I feel like I'm in another world."

"I'll see you tonight gorgeous" I whispered smiling as she gave a small laugh,

"I love you"

"I love you too beautiful, and we are both sleeping tonight…" I stated and she gave a laugh,

"Yes that sounds like a very good plan to me, bye" I sighed hanging up and turned around the see Danielle standing there, I smiled at her knowing she most likely heard too much then. She gazed at me and then down at my finger,

"I may look stupid but I'm not..." She stated looking back at my face, "I saw her ring, I watched the way you look at her and how Selena and Liam just suddenly got kicked out. It didn't take long for me to put one and two together, and by the look of it your sick day yesterday was more of a let's get married and not tell anyone day, am I right?" I saw how angry she looked and I just nodded,

"Right so how long have you been going out? A couple of months?" She asked annoyed as I get my mouth shut, "Nick you are 18, she is 18…what happens if your feelings change next week?"

"6 years" I stated as she looked at me confused, "Miley and I have been dating for 6 years, never broken up"

Her expression twisted into one of confusion as she nodded, "That can't be true, Miley has been dating Liam for…and you've had Selena."

"Dani we were cheating on them..." I stated blankly as she just stared at me,

"Okay then…your married, first question, why? When? What? How?"

I sighed looking at her and then looking around, "Disney were going to fire us for being in love…we decided to keep everything under wraps, Miley and me didn't want anyone to know. So you can be pissed and angry but I don't give a crap Dani because all I care about is Miley. I love her."

"Oh I wanted you to get married, always have." She stated a huge smile coming to her face, "I'm pissed that you didn't invite me to this wedding."

I stared at her for a moment as she looked back at me, then she came towards me and pulled me into a huge hug as I laughed relieved hugging her back. "Congratulations Nick, I hope she's everything you dreamed for…"

"She's more…" I whispered and she let go as Kevin walked out and frowned looking between us,

"Should I ask what's going on?" He questioned and Dani shook her head still grinning.

"No you shouldn't gorgeous, Nick just told me something I've been waiting a long time to hear." She stated as Kevin just nodded…how long would it be before she told him, and he told everyone else…somehow I knew the train had begun, it's final destination would be the media.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews :D Couldn't be bothered re-reading, so sorry for mistakes and also sorry won't be updating till Sunday (don't kill me!) I have school :| So no more updates till the weekends now! :D


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**__

**Miley POV**

I'd cooked dinner, Noah was out at a friend's house and I thought it would be good for Nick and me to have an actual dinner together, seeing the past week we hadn't...but I guess I was wrong. Nick had told me he'd be home at seven pm, it was now nine thirty and still he hadn't arrived home. I slowly put everything in the fridge, knowing I could always re-heat it tomorrow morning for breakfast. I blew out the candles I'd put on the table and left them there because I wanted him to see how much of an effort I went to preparing this dinner.

So I headed to bed, my night plans ruined but I was too tired to really care that much seeing I'd been at the bank most of the day giving money to my dad. I trudged up the steps into my bedroom collapsing onto the bed not even bothering to get undressed,

"Miley I'm home." I heard Nick scream laughing from downstairs.

He was with someone I could tell. "MILEY DEAREST" I heard Demi yell in a mocking voice as I just cuddled into my pillow,

"Miles" Nick stated, I could hear the worry in his voice that I wasn't answering him downstairs, "Miley are you here?"

"Whoa, look at the feast in the fridge Nick!" I heard Joe scream as someone walked up the steps and I heard the door open as Nick gave a sigh,

"I think I was supposed to be home for dinner with her."

"Oh, did she tell you to come home?" I heard Demi whisper as they both came in, "No she didn't, she rang me really excited and asked me what time I was coming home. I guess I was supposed to put the rest together."

"We'll go Nick, see you tomorrow." Demi mumbled as she sighed, "Tell Miles we're sorry we took you out for dinner, if I'd known I would have sent you straight home to her."

"But you didn't" He mumbled with a sigh, "Don't worry I'll make it up to her tomorrow. By the look of it Miley's a little exhausted tonight, which I don't really know why seeing she was going to spend today at home."

"Nick that girl laying there did not spend the day at home," Demi mumbled, "There is no chance in hell, she's run off her feet…"

"Okay I'll work it out, can you get Joe out of our fridge." He mumbled as I gave a weak smile he said "our" fridge.

"Yeah sure, see you tomorrow for work."

"Miley, Miley, Miley" Nick muttered under his breath and closed the door climbing onto the bed, "What am I going to do with you ha? You are too good for your own good."

I felt him trace his fingers up my back and sighed moving them through my hair. Nick leaned in and gave me a kiss on the head as I opened my eyes,

"Your going to let me sleep? Because I'm tired..."

He jumped back a little frightened by me as he then looked at me apologetic and I just shrugged. "I'm sorry I wasn't home for dinner, if I'd known I would have come straight home Miley anything to spend time with you."

"It's fine," I mumbled as he wrapped his arm around me and laid down pulling me across, "No it's not, we both know it isn't."

"Nick it's fine, you had a long day at work and I understand." I whispered and he sighed pulling me into his arms and I pressed my head against his chest,

"Where were you today?"

"At the bank" I mumbled and he sighed,

"You should have told me, I would have come and helped you."

"It's okay, I didn't need your help Trace and dad were there." I mumbled opening one of my eyes, "Trace said dad can live with him if I provide money so…that's what I'm doing."

"I'm worried about you" He mumbled playing with my hair as I frowned,

"Why? There is nothing to be worried about, it's all settled now."

"Your taking too much on, you are looking after Noah, giving your dad money let alone worrying about us." He stated kissing me on the head again as he shook his head, "If I could, I would take away all your problems."

"When your around, you take away all my problems Nick." I stated and he gave a weak smile and nodded,

"Okay how about I let you get back to sleep?"

"Sounds good" I whispered and he nodded moving away.

"Love you Miley" He stated moving out of the room, "Love you too Nick, you better turn up for dinner next time."

"I wouldn't miss it" He stated and closed the door as I sighed trying to get some sleep.

**Nick POV**

"Oh my god" I stated laughing staring at the photo with Miley sitting on me, "That is an awesome photo, we are framing it and putting it somewhere in the house. I don't know where but we are,"

"We need a house, for just the two of us." Miley stated absently as we looked at the photos, I frowned gazing at her confused and she smiled."You know a retreat, to get away from our crazy hectic life. Where it can just be you and me...together. Alone with no distractions..."

I gave an awkward laugh, oh my god she knew. "Well that's not a bad idea but not right now..."

"No not yet, when everyone finds out then we'll buy our own house..." She muttered,

Wait Miley didn't know clearly, yet she'd come up with the idea of us having a house as well. I smiled at how much we thought a like, while gazing at the wedding photos. I'd finally convinced Miley to put onto the computer so that we could see them, seeing she was still taking every precaution possible.

"Are you happy?" I asked her and she shrugged looking at me,

"With us, yes I'm very happy, with my life at the moment…not so much."

I sighed looking at the photos of us standing in the rain on the beach which Noah had taken. I gazed back to see that in a week the honeymoon period was over and we were forced back in the reality of our life way too soon for any newlywed couple to cope...

"We both need a holiday." I stated and she nodded,

"We need more then a holiday Nick, we need a damn year off from everything."

"Let's go out tonight?" I suggested and she stared at me frowning and shook her head.

"I have work tomorrow Nick at 6, unless you want a very grumpy wife tomorrow night...I just can't."

"Come on let's have some fun?" I pleaded,

She looked at me shaking her head, I pushed her off me and picked Miley up as she let out a scream "NICK PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"No we are going to get ice cream and I don't care if you don't want to go!" I stated throwing her over my shoulder as she continued to scream.

"Wait did you say ice cream?" She stated and I laughed,

"Sure did" I stated and she nodded.

"Okay let's go then, I'd do anything for ice cream!" She stated and I put her down, she looked at her outfit and pointed to go upstaris,

"No you're wearing your pajamas now let's go!"

"Nick come on! I can't go out like this, the media will go mental!" She stated as I just stared her down, "Let alone the fact we are out together!"

"Come on let's just do it!" I pleaded looking at her,

"No!"

"Miles come on! Who cares what the media will say, we are allowed to date now!"

"But Nick were married, I need to take the rings off" She stated and I went to grab her again as she screamed running outside, "Fine, fine let's go I'm getting in the car."

"Good, I'm driving" I grabbed my car keys and walked out closing the front door, heading for my car which Miley was already sitting in.

"Where to?"

"Pinkberry, our place?"

"Yep Pinkberry, yogurt the healthier alternative to ice cream!" She stated giving a laugh and leaned her head on the window as I pulled out of the drive. There were paparazzi around and they instantly all got in their cars to follow us…they must have followed me to her house tonight.

"Oh my god, this is going to be all over the gossip sites tomorrow." Miley stated with a groan, "I can see it now, Miley and Nick out together, wearing pajamas getting yogurt...Are the old couple back together? And is that a ring on Miley's finger?"

"Miley who cares! Chill, just don't flash your rings around and they won't even notice them, and who cares about what they think!" I stated as I drove down the road and turned onto the main road. "I love you and you love me…that's all that matters" Miley nodded smiling as we continued to drive and pulled up at Pink Berry. I jumped out and quickly ran around opening the door for Miley,

"You know you just make everything like ten times more obvious with your chivalry..." She stated,

"So you want me to stop?" I asked and she laughed,

"Did I say that?" Miley questioned and climbed out as the first of the paparazzi cars pulled up.

Miley slipt her left hand into her pocket, giving me a weak smile "Now what do you want?" I asked dragging her inside as I saw some looks from the customers and people serving the second we walked in.

"Umm I don't know Nick you just pick for me..."

"Okay then..." I stated and she nodded as I moved to line up,

I ordered our normal yogurts from a very scared looking high school guy and then grabbed them giving one to Miley and paid.

"We are going to struggle to leave..." I stated and we both turned gazing at the windows alight with flashes, we exchanged a look and sighed heading towards the seats.

"Remember back in the day when we used to come here all the time?" She asked and I nodded,

"Back in the day when we were allowed to be together you mean?"

"Yeah when no one knew who we were..." She stated and I gave a laugh,

"I wouldn't change anything though because we don't have to, we have each other and that's all the matters right?" I asked and she nodded smiling.

* * *

**A/N- **Hey people, thanks for the reviews! Have a great weekend :D sorry for any mistake, I'm half asleep... :P


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Miley POV**

"I don't have work today, I don't have work today!" I sang dancing around the kitchen, while Nick just looked at me annoyed heading towards the door.

"Stop it!"

"NO" I screamed laughing,

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too, but before you leave…" I stated leaning up and giving Nick a very quick kiss on the lips as he smiled, "Oh did I tell you?"

"What?"

"I don't have work-"

Nick instantly pushed his lips back against mine, ending my taunting. I pushed him back against the kitchen wall, as his hand traveled up my tank top.

"You know I'm right here? I'm sitting trying to have a nice peaceful breakfast, but instead I have to watch you two kiss. It's disgusting!" Noah stated annoyed from behind us but we both ignored her continuing to kiss. Nick pulled away finally and kissed my cheek…

"Love you go-"

I heard the front door fly open as I sighed, "MILEY"

"Dani?" I asked confused.

After Nick told me she'd found out about us getting married I hadn't had the chance to speak to her, but now she was here screaming my name, which wasn't good. I pushed Nick off me as Dani walked into the room, her whole face was just white and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Miley can we talk, are two like leaving?" Dani asked as I looked over to see my little sister putting her bowl in the sink, she nodded looking at Nick. Nick looked between the two of us a little nervous but nodded.

"Yeah we are, bye gorgeous, see you later Dani…"

"See you tonight, you know seeing I don't have work or school and you guys have to go to-"

"Miley, shut up!" Noah hissed and stalked out of the room with Nick.

I turned back to Danielle giving her a huge smile, but she looked like she was about to burst into tears. I waited until the door closed as Danielle just started crying…oh no this couldn't be good. I pulled her into a hug, as she wrapped her arms around me. I didn't really understand why she'd come to see me, I thought it was because she was angry about Nick and me getting married, but I guess I was wrong. Obviously something else was going on, hopefully not between Dani and Kevin...I doubted I could deal with another messy divorce right now.

"What's wrong Dani?" I whispered,

"I've been feeling kind of queasy." She whispered and I nodded rubbing her back, "I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to tell my mom or sisters…and I couldn't tell Demi because she's always busy. I just…"

I wasn't stupid and quickly put the pieces together nodding.

"You think you're pregnant?" I asked, and she let go of me and nodded.

"I need your help Miley, I bought the tests I just haven't taken them yet…and I just needed someone. I couldn't tell Kevin, he doesn't want kids yet. I know he doesn't." Danielle whispered and I nodded.

"Okay I'll help you Dani, it's going to be okay..."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, trust me."

"I'm scared," Danielle whispered looking at me as I gave a sigh, why did everyone seem to think I was good at dealing with all these problems?

"Okay you go take the-"

A fist suddenly started hammering on my door as I gave a sigh, "Dani go upstairs and take the tests, I will be up there in a minute. Once I get rid of who ever this is...It's going to be fine Danielle I promise. Nick and me are going to be here no matter what…" I whispered rubbing her arm as the front door opened.

"Thanks Miley, and congratulations on your wedding. I always thought you two would get married, and that's why I came to you first. You can handle anything and I really trust you…" She whispered and I couldn't help but smile, she needed help I understood, and I was willing to give her the support she needed.

"Thanks..."

"MILEY?"

"Go upstairs…"

She quickly moved away as I let out a sigh, poor Danielle I didn't really know how to make her feel better. I quickly moved out into the hallway and just froze, I looked at the guy in front of me very shocked…

"Liam" I whispered staring at him.

He sighed looking at me uneasily, "I was hoping we could talk? Sorry I let myself in, bad habit..."

I didn't even think before the words came tumbling out "Yeah, come in sure…"

I was amazed he was even here. Liam walked in gazing around as I closed the door unsure,

"I thought you might be at work, but I saw your car in the drive..."

"I have the day off…" I mumbled and he just nodded avoiding my gaze, "Do you want me to get you anything, a drink? Food?" He gave a nod awkwardly,

"Glass of water would be good…" Liam mumbled as I nodded and quickly walked away into the kitchen, I grabbed a glass frowning and not really understanding why he was here. Now did I not only have a upset suspected pregnant sister in law in my house, but also an ex boyfriend whose intentions seemed rather unclear at this point...

I filled the glass and stood for a moment thinking about Danielle was upstairs, this would have to be a very short conversation. I grabbed the glass and headed back into the lounge room to see Liam sitting on the couch next to my laptop as I gave him the glass of water.

"So Liam" I mumbled trying to word this carefully in my head.

"Why are you here?"

"I felt bad about how we left things honestly…" He stated giving a sigh, "You know how you said you wanted to be friends?"

"Yeah" I whispered looking at him.

"I was wondering if I could accept that offer, because you're a nice person Miley and I don't want to loose you completely out of my life."

I stared at him in shock, I couldn't believe this was happening. A smile came to my face instantly and I began nodding like an idiot...

"I'd really like that" I stated and he smiled looking at me and then at my hand,

"Two rings now, how many people know about that?"

"Well 7 now," I stated and he nodded as I looked down, "I never meant to hurt you Liam, you don't know how much you mean to me."

"I know" He mumbled as I gave him a weak smile and he looked at me, "So we should go out some time on a lunch date as friends of course, I wouldn't mind hearing about your secret wedding" I gave a weak laugh,

"Sure how about next week some time?" I suggested smiling at him.

"MILEY" Danielle screamed,

"Oh someone is here. That's cool, I'll get going Miley, see you later…" He stated and put the glass down standing up.

"Sorry, yeah thanks for coming round Liam…" I whispered and he smiled.

"Bye…"

I watched him walk out of the living room, I didn't know how I felt about him just turning up. I felt like he was up to something shifty, Liam walked out and closed the door as I turned around to see Dani standing there, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes or no?" I whispered to her.

"Yes."

**Nick POV**

"Yeah okay, I know I understand Miley…" Demi stated as I watched her, "Yeah, I know. I'll tell him to go home to Dani okay…and I'll ask Nick. Bye Miles." I watched as she hung up and all three of us looked at her for an explanation.

"Kevin, I think you should go home." Demi whispered.

"What's going on?" Kevin whispered confused.

We'd all been having lunch, when suddenly Demi had received a call from Miley, about a minute into the conversation Demi stood up and began to pace really worried. We knew something was wrong, we just couldn't work out who it was with…Miley or Dani? Maybe it was both of them.

"Nick I think you should go home too." Demi added on looking at me, "That was Miley obviously, and Liam just turned up…she sound pretty dazed about the whole thing. I think it-"

"Okay I'll go see her,"

"Nick I don't think that's a good idea.." Kevin warned but ignored him.

"No I'm going to see her."

"Good, seriously I don't trust Liam..."

"Neither do I" I muttered thinking about why he'd gone to see my wife.

"What's wrong with Dani?" Joe asked seriously as I stared at Demi.

"Kevin needs to go home, trust me he just does…" Demi stated and Kevin nodded.

"Fine, so we might as well finish up for the day then? Even though it's only lunch…" Kevin suggested and we all nodded in agreement, "Okay I'll go see what's wrong with my wife then."

"And I'll go find out what's wrong with Miley, bye guys."

I walked out of the studio very confused. I mean why would Liam just turn up at the house? I jumped in my car and quickly sped out of the car park nervously…what happens if he said something to her? I continued heading towards our house getting pulled up at what seemed like every red light making me even more nervous. I finally reached her house and pulled into the driveway quickly jumping out and heading to the front door and opened it walking in.

"Miley?" I yelled gazing around and turning into the lounge room heading towards the staircase only to find her rushing down!

"Nick, oh my god!"

She jumped onto me before I could say anything. I wrapped my arms around her rather confused. "What the hell did Liam want? And what's wrong with Danielle?" She pointed for to me follow, which I did climbing the staircase and reached our bedroom door. Miley pushed it open and walked in, turning around to look at me with a smirk on her face...

"Can you clean up the bathroom?" Miley asked with a hopeful smile.

"Umm yeah sure…" I muttered confused.

I walked into the bathroom and looked around, it was practically spotless. I looked at the sink and then noticed five white sticks all perfectly aligned along the basin…wait a minute they were…

I gazed at them all and saw the same thing. Red plus sign, red plus sign…

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" I screamed turning around.

Miley looked like she was trying to hold a straight face. She couldn't be pregnant we always used protection! How could this happen? I stared at her and she let out a laugh. "Nick' I'm not! I just wanted to see your face…"

"OH MY GOD, YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK." I stated and pulled her into a hug, she laughed and buried her head into my chest as I started laughing then stopped…wait.

"Then who is pregnant? And why was Liam here?" I asked quickly letting her go.

"Well Liam wants to be friends with me, I know suspicious." Miley stated looking at me and shrugging then gazed to the tests. "And let's just say, Kevin is about to get the shock of his life…"

* * *

**A/N- **Hey people, thanks for the reviews :D So Liam is back, which I'm sure everyone will be excited about... :P . Can anyone guess what he is up to? And Danielle being pregnant is going to play a huge part in something coming up soon :D :D have a great weekend!


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Nick POV**

"And where would your gorgeous wife be today?" Joe asked Kevin,

I sat half asleep at breakfast with everyone minus Danielle and for obvious reasons Miley wasn't here either. Although I was thinking about telling Kevin today, seeing I felt bad that Danielle didn't only just have to deal with the stress of being pregnant and keeping our secret from her husband.

"She's sleeping, decided it would be best." Kevin stated shaking his head, "She isn't coping well in the mornings at all. I want this baby, and I'm so excited she's pregnant but oh my god, I hate seeing how sick she is. I just wish I could do more for her, but I can't..."

"Poor girl, and there's nothing really that can be done. It's just a stage..." Demi stated,

"Doctors appointment is tomorrow right?" Joe asked

Kevin nodded giving a sigh, "Yeah don't think we need much more proof though, five confirmed tests and her throwing up every morning is enough evidence for me." Kevin muttered uneasily, he hadn't told our parents yet just myself, Joe and Demi and Miley.

"So when are you going to tell everyone?" Joe asked and Kevin shrugged,

"I just don't know. Not right now though, I think for the moment we need to process the idea we are going to be parents."

"And uncles"

"And I'm going to be an aunt..."

"No Demi we aren't married, it doesn't work like that."

"I don't care, I'm still going to be this kids aunt. Maybe you should ask me to marry you, problem solved?"

I rolled my eyes at the couple bickering looking towards Kevin, who looked like I normally felt...stressed beyond normal limits.

"I'm going to go pay." Kevin muttered standing up.

The three of us stayed silent until Kevin had walked away, "What about you Nick, when are you going to tell everyone about Miley?"

"Never"

"Nick…"

"Not soon..."

"Nick..."

"I know okay! I will tell everyone when the time is right which isn't now. What time is it?" I asked,

"Changing the topic."

"Don't care, what's the time?" I asked Demi who pulled out her phone.

"6am…just 6am"

"Remind me I got to ring her at 8am, she has work at 10am" I stated,

They both nodded as I watched Demi's phone start vibrating along the table, Demi reached for it just as Joe's ring tone started blaring along with his message tone.

"Wonder what that's about?"

"Don't know..." Demi stated,

Then mine started vibrating, I frowned as we all got out our phones.

Then the moment happened, the one I never wanted to think would occur but all along we knew it would. I felt my breath instantly catch as I stared at the text, it couldn't be true? Could it? I just stared at it in shock shaking my head. No. Then it finally hit me, this was happening and whether I was ready or not it was out. My secret marriage with Miley was eventually going to come to an end, we both knew that. But we'd just hit the blockade...and now it was out.

"HOLY-"

"SHIT"

I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath before looking at the couple across from me,

"OH SHIT" Demi hissed looking at me,"OH SHIT, NICK YOU-"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING NICK?" I heard Kevin scream interrupting Demi mid sentence.

I looked to see him on the other side of the café staring over at me with his phone in his hand, I'd never seen this look on my eldest brother's face before. It was one of disappointment, anger and most of all disgust all mixed in together, which made a very pissed off Kevin.

The plans came to my head as I nodded, it was time to initiate plan: Runaway Honeymoon.

"Demi, go get Miley take her to the park near her parents old house, out the back of her actual house." I hissed and she nodded paying full attention "DO NOT tell her whats happened! If she asks lie! Just don't tell her because she will freak out!" The second I said it, Demi was up nodding and grabbed her bag.

I quickly re-read the text from one of the guitar players,

_CHECK THE NEWS! YOU ARE ALL OVER IT! YOU MARRIED MILEY?_

I couldn't believe it had finally come out, but now the world knew. And more to the point our families knew...so we needed to move, quickly if we wanted to survive the next twenty four hours.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kevin screamed,

He began walking over to us finally as Joe looked at me for orders, "You get on the phone and book a private jet to Dallas urgently under my name, credit card." I stated throwing the plastic at him as Joe nodded and I stood up ready to face Kevin.

Oh shit.

"YOU MARRIED HER? What were you thinking Nick! What the hell!" He screamed at me as I stared at him,

"I love her…"

"YOU DON'T LOVE HER! YOU THINK-"

"I don't need to explain, who told you?" I hissed,

"SELENA TEXT ME, SHE TOLD ME TO KILL YOU!" He screamed at me, his face as red as a tomato. I just looked at him,

"Well that isn't going to happen."

"Wanna a bet?"

Kevin clenched his fist as I looked at the door, "Kevin, Danielle can explain everything to you, but right now I have to get out of here!"

"NO YOUR NOT" He screamed,

I noticed now that everyone in cafe was just staring at us, "Kevin I have to go, I love her if her family get's to her before anyone else does…they are going to tear us apart."

"WHY NICK?"

"I LOVE HER!"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN DATING HER?" He asked as I stepped back moving towards the doors,

"Kevin we've never broken up. 6 years…we got married in June." I hissed at him and his mouth dropped,

"Let's go Nick, the jet is booked!" Joe stated grabbing me,

I was pulled out the door into what seemed like an army of paparazzi. Joe held onto me as their screaming filled our ears wanting to know everything. I could feel them all taking photos while my phone was ringing and vibrating at the same time. Joe pushed me into his car and he managed to get through the crowed onto the other side. I pulled out my phone and just watched,

5 missed calls…8 missed calls, 12 missed calls, 16 missed calls.

"TURN IT OFF!" Joe yelled at me,

I quickly did as he told me too and he turned his own off. Joe pulled his seat belt on, "You are serious trouble now, someone leaked the photos of your wedding. How could anyone have even got their hands on them?"

"I have no idea" I whispered looking down as Joe beeped his horn,

I'd never seen so many paparazzi purposely trying to stop the car before, Joe drove forward occasionally hitting them lightly if they didn't move. Finally he broke through and sped out onto the main road. My worry then began, what happens if Miley's dad had got to her? Worse, what if her siblings had got to her before Demi got there? The focus was now off me and all I was thinking about was my wife and comparing her family to mine. I knew which one I was more scared of, and I was pretty sure if Billy got his hands on me right now I wouldn't live to tell the tale.

"Nick she'll be fine, they won't get to her before Demi does…" Joe stated like he was listening to my thoughts.

"What happens if they do? I mean our family is bad but hers..."

"Nick-"

"They will rip her to pieces for marrying me." I stated shaking my head and Joe gave a huff,

"You need to both get on that plane and not talk to anyone for at least two weeks…"

"We won't, but we need to get on the plane first!" I stated with a sigh.

"Someone leaked those photos though, which means I'm in as much trouble as you are in our family because I was there."

"Well we can't change anything now can we?" I hissed at him and he shook his head, "Now we need to cope with the situation and see if some how we can resolve it."

"I don't think that's possible..."

"Me either, just drive faster!"

"Shit, mom and dad are going to kill me."

"God I didn't want this to happen" I stated pushing my hand through my hair,

"Well Nick it has so you better get your head around the fact the whole world knows you and Miley are married."

**Miley POV**

Today was going to be a good day.

I could just feel it! I mean for a start I'd slept really well last night, which meant for once I wasn't tired. I was actually really looking forward to work, and right now nothing seemed to be going wrong for me. I even managed to cook myself pancakes without burning them. I sighed moving over to Noah's door and knocked on it.

"Noah you need to get up for school" I stated with a sigh as I heard her groan, "Don't give me that Noah, get up or I will drag you out of bed by your toes."

"Fine, I'm up woman" She mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up, I have to be at work early this morning!" I stated,

I'd got a text this morning at 5.30am telling me to be in early so therefore I was up. I walked down the steps and headed for the kitchen, quickly grabbing a banana for Noah seeing she wouldn't have time to eat my awesome pancakes because she'd slept in so late. I got bread out and made Noah's lunch packing it away in her bag...

Ring. Ring.

I hated the home phone's ring tone and shuffled over to answer it...

"DON'T ANSWER THE PHONE!"

I heard the front door slam against the wall, as I retracted my hand. I leaned out looking down the hallway confused seeing Demi standing there.

"MILEY WE'RE LEAVING NOW" She screamed,

I walked out as she turned around slamming the door closed, then double locked it.

"So right where are we going again?" I asked confused, "Is this one of your Demi fashion emergency moments, where you need to go shopping because I really-"

"Pack one bag with as many clothes as you can."

"What?" I asked confused as Noah walked down the staircase,

"JUST DO IT!"

"Hey Demi, you look...well panicked, is something wrong?" Noah asked confused,

"NO" Demi yelled shaking her head,

"Right..."

"No nothing is wrong, no, no Miley pack your bag, a suitcase you're going away for a while?"

"No, I am not" I stated confused, "I have work today, have you been out drinking or something because you are acting really weird."

"Agreed." Noah stated backing me up

"Miley don't freak out-"

"I'm not, I think that's you..."

"Just don't freak out!" Demi repeated as I just looked at her and began to worry,

"Don't say that, now I am freaking out!" I stated annoyed, Demi bit her lip as the phone started ringing again and I moved to answer it.

"MILEY DON'T."

"Okay, why not?" I responded annoyed as Demi looked at me.

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Someone leaked the photos of the wedding Miley. Everyone knows."

"What?" I whispered scared, this had to be a joke.

I looked at her but saw she wasn't trying to hide a smile or getting ready to laugh because Demi were deadly serious. I stepped back looking down at the floorboards…no, I'd made sure the photos from the wedding were safe. I looked up at Demi, but as I shook my head I just knew she wasn't lying.

"You need to go pack some clothes in a bag, Nick is taking you away okay." Demi pleaded as I just stood there,

"How could this happen?"

"Miley you need to pack..."

"I can't believe this, who would leak the photos?"

"FINE! I'll go pack your clothes,"

"What about dad?"

"He is most likely going to kill you and your siblings will help, if you don't listen to me!"

"What about me?" Noah asked worried, "I was at the wedding, they'll want to kill me as much as her…"

"I don't know, is it okay if you live with me and Joe for two weeks?" Demi asked and I watched Noah nod looking at me,

"Fine..."

"Miley is that okay?" Demi asked as I just stood there,

I didn't know what to do, thousands of thoughts were flying through my head as Demi grabbed my hand forcing my attention back to her. "WE NEED TO PACK CLOTHES MILEY COME ON, stop standing there in lala land and DO SOMETHING!" Demi dragged me up the steps but I just felt in a terrible daze.

"I just..."

"Miley calm down."

"How could..."

"Why don't you come and sit down?" Demi suggested and I nodded as she pulled me to sit down on the bed,

I listened to the phone ringing but everyone ignored it,

"Are they saying good or bad things about it?" Noah whispered to Demi as she packed for me, "The wedding is everyone mad?"

"I think it's more then mad…" Demi whispered so I couldn't hear but I did,

"I want Nick!" I whispered out finally and Demi sighed.

"I know you do okay, we are meeting him as soon as I finish packing." Demi stated rubbing my back as Noah handed me a glass of water, which I took my whole hand shaking.

"As a positive you're finally going on your honeymoon..."

"Great..." I muttered sarcastically. "That's if I survive leaving my house."

"Okay packed" Demi announced,

The second she said it I heard someone pounding their fist against the front door, we all instantly looked up panicked. "Back door, go back door into the park…that's where Nick said he'd meet us."

We all quickly moved down the stairs and I took the bag from Demi.

"MILEY LET US IN NOW" I heard Trace scream,

Dad had a key...he couldn't be here yet.

"Let's go…quick!"

"Come on Miles" Demi stated pulling me along as we all quickly headed out the back door,

We walked around the pool opening the back gate, "Right he just said to meet him here, he didn't say where..."

"I know where" I whispered looking at them as they nodded,

"Okay then lead the way Miles,"

I walked through the park I used to walk through with him as a teenager and turned around a tree as instantly arms came around me. I cuddled into him finding my panic calm down a little as he held onto me not letting go...

"They're at her front door, you got to go!" Demi muttered,

Nick let go of me and we gazed at the three of them all staring at us.

"Go and try and have fun okay" Demi whispered as he nodded kissing my head,

"We'll try" He stated and hugged me around the shoulders.

"You don't know where we are going, don't tell anyone please don't." I whispered and they all shook their heads,

"No one actually knows where your going, only Joe and Nick do." Demi promised as I nodded.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me…to us,"

"I think we do, now go have a good honeymoon and forget about the world for a while." Joe stated as I smiled and nodded, Nick pulled me away as I looked at him nervously,

"We'll be fine," He stated as I nodded, I hoped so.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews guys! So who do you think leaked the photos? I'll give you a clue, they were the last person near Miley's computer in the previous chapter... :P Anyway so the secrets out and yeah...Dallas next chapter :D Have a great weekend everyone! Oh and the reason this is early is because Team M is very persuasive :P :P


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Nick POV**

I watched her sleep peacefully beside me as I traced love hearts on her arm smiling, even at the worst of times I knew just looking at her could bring a smile to my face. We'd arrived yesterday afternoon and even though Miley had been in her own world the whole flight as soon as we arrived everything changed…

"Is this a dream?" She whispered as I stopped tracing hearts on her arm and she opened one eye looking at me,

"Depends, am I normally in your dreams lying in bed with you?"

"Yeah generally you are, except your naked in my dreams" She mumbled as I laughed,

"Your dreams sound dirty!" I stated and she sat up slapping me across the chest and then gazed around the room,

"So this is really our house?" She whispered and I nodded.

"You like it?" I asked,

She turned gazing at me and nodded giving a smile.

"I love it Nick, I think I may need another tour though," She mumbled frowning, "I don't really remember a lot from yesterday, I think I was in a state of panic."

"Yeah me too don't worry, and sure I will give you a tour although I don't really know my own way around yet." I mumbled and she smiled closing her eyes and rolled over,

"Want me to make you some breakfast?" I asked her and she shook her head as I wrapped my arm around her,

"I don't feel up to eating, my appetite is just gone. I think my stomach is still in shock."

"Want to sleep some more?" I asked and she shook her head sitting up again.

"No, that will make the thoughts continue."

"I'm sorry." I whispered and she just looked at me and laughed,

"Nick, don't apologize it's fine, this wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I proposed and you-"

"I wouldn't want it any other way. It's just hard now."

"I know…"

"Okay come on I want a tour."

"Fine, how about I go have breakfast and you have a shower and then we will have a tour?" I suggested and she nodded and grinned giving me a very small peck on the lips,

"Sounds like a date!" She stated and pushed herself off the bed,

I watched as she walked towards a door, a smile coming to my face as she opened it.

"Bathroom is the other side, that there is a wardrobe." I stated giving a small chuckle as she closed the door and turned around frowning at me,

"You could have stopped me making a fool of myself!"

"But you are so cute when you look like a fool." I stated as she walked across the room opening the bathroom door,

"Shut up stupid."

The door slammed and I sighed getting out of bed and left the bedroom walking down the stairs as our phone began to ring. I was surprised to say the least, I had only given the number to Joe and that was it…but this was the first official time it had actually rung.

I rushed down snatching it just in time,

"Hello," I stated very carefully as I heard a sigh of relief.

"Good you made it, thank god you got out of here Nick" Joe stated. "I'm putting you on loudspeaker, only the original bunch are here." I frowned, the original bunch? I assumed that was the original group who knew about Miley and me.

"Why? Is it really that bad there? I'm refusing to turn on the T.V this morning." I stated and I heard a bunch of sighs,

"We've locked ourselves in Joe's house, All the parents are sitting outside the front door waiting for us to come out!" Dani stated as I frowned.

"Where's Kevin? Is he pissed?" I asked,

"I'm here, I was but it seems I've been dragged into this so I guess congratulations are in order." Kevin stated as I frowned nervously.

"Thanks, sorry we didn't tell you man, it's just I knew you would have told…" I started and he just sighed,

"I know I would have told mom and dad it's fine, how's Miley doing?."

"Okay, I think she's in shock. We didn't want it to happen so soon…" I stated gazing upstairs hearing the shower running, "I think this was a good plan, tell everyone we are not talking to anyone for two weeks…please don't tell anyone where we are."

"We won't Nick okay, but just a warning…the press know everything." Demi warned as I sighed,

"Even how long we've been dating?"

"Yep, it's crazy Nick…" Noah stated as I sighed,

"Okay I better go, ring me later, bye." I mumbled hanging up and shaking my head…god this wasn't good.

**Miley POV**

I looked through the clothes Demi had chosen for me giving a smile, why was all the underwear she'd packed so lacy? I pushed it out of the way giving a giggle as I saw three boxes. I pulled them out and threw them onto the bed giving another giggle.

"What you giggling about?" Nick whispered as I jumped in fright,

He laughed and started kissing my neck placing his hands on my hips, "Hey I'm trying to put clothes on!"

"Why?" Nick groaned,

"Because right now although you like me wearing just my bra and underwear, I'm a little cold!" I complained and he sucked on my neck as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well I could make you a little warmer?"

"No, I want a tour around our house. We can have sex later."

"Hey I just wanted to cuddle, but now you mention it that does sound like a great idea for later…and it looks like you've really prepared." Nick stated laughing picking up one of the boxes.

"Three packets of condoms really?"

"Demi."

"Right makes sense."

I giggled pulling on some sweats as Nick walked over and grabbed me around the waist, "Nick just let me put my top on!" I muttered trying to pull it over my head as he took it from me and pulled it over my body.

"Good?"

"Oh by the way Joe rang."

"He did?" I asked carefully as we walked out of the bedroom and he nodded nervously,

"It sounds like we've left a bit of a mess..."

"Could have guessed that…" I stated giving him a smile,

"Supposedly my parents and your family minus your mom are camped out of Joe's lawn wanting to come inside." Nick stated and I couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Oh no" I whispered as he pulled me along a hallway,

"I know so the five of them are all locked in one house, sounds a bit crazy. Happy we got out of there before we got hit by the full force of it." Nick stated as he kissed my neck again,

"Yeah same, are they okay though?" I asked and he nodded giving me a smile,

"They'll be fine, I'm sure they will."

"Now look here is another bedroom, we have three extra bedrooms." He stated as I nodded looking at them quickly as he began to point out everything in the upstairs part of the house,

I was pretty amazed when I heard how much work he had gone too; I mean he'd practically got people to redesign the whole place for us. He finally stopped downstairs and put his hands across my eyes,

"This was the main renovation and I didn't show you it yesterday, but it's for both of us." He stated and I gave a laugh and nodded,

"You're making me nervous what is it?"

"Well seeing as you have a studio in your house, I thought we needed one in ours." He stated dropping his hands as I smiled gazing around at the studio,

"Oh my god Nick, this is fantastic."

"So you like it?" He asked and I just looked at him and laughed,

"You kidding Nick, I absolutely love it!"

"And remember this is only our holiday house, whose house are we going to live in back in L.A mine or yours?" He asked as I shrugged looking at him.

"There's no point having both now."

"I know, which one would you prefer?" He asked and I just shrugged,

"How about yours, seeing yours is way more decked out then mine with everything musical and electronic stuff."

"Okay it's a deal." I stated giving him a smile as he leaned in to give me a kiss,

I leaned up and pushed him against the wall with only one thing on my mind right now, screw doing the rest of the tour. Nick obviously got the hint and broke my kiss, he picked me up with one swift movement as I let out a giggle.

'To the bedroom?" He questioned and I nodded,

"Sounds good," I responded giggling.

* * *

**A/N- **Didn't expect an update today did you? hehehe. Okay I'm sick, stuck in bed and bored= update! Hope everyone had a good weekend and thanks for the reviews guys! And I'm not going to say who leaked the photos just yet but you all seem to know anyway :D


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Miley POV**

I never thought of Nick to be the one out gardening, but I could clearly see him outside sitting in the grass making us a vegetable garden. I couldn't help but smile watching him struggle out there, he clearly was not a country boy, but I loved that he was trying. I wasn't going to offer any help though, because right now he was shirtless and from my comfortable spot inside…this was way better then reading a book or watching T.V.

"I can see you."

I instantly looked back at my book as he laughed, "Yeah now you stop looking."

"What?" I asked innocently looking up,

He just laughed rolling his eyes, "Don't worry, you are obviously enjoying your book so much! Too bad you can't come help me out here…"

"Too bad," I stated smiling, "Now get back to work!"

Nick went back to work as I stared at him smiling. He was so gorgeous I just wanted to walk over and touch him, but I knew what that would lead too, and at the moment I needed a couple hours rest before anymore action.

The phone started ringing as Nick looked up,

"Nick do I answer it?" I yelled,

He gazed back at me and nodded, "Yeah sure, if it's someone from the media hang up on them."

"Maybe it's Demi," I said jumping up hopeful.

I grabbed the phone quickly pressing it to my ear,

"Hello," I stated excited as I waited,

"OH MY GOD!"

I instantly heard the sound of celebration music, party poppers and clapping, it was recorded sounds. Oh shit I was on the radio…

"MILEY, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ACTUALLY YOUR NUMBER!"

I heard his voice and instantly felt my mouth drop.

"Ryan how the heck did you get this number?" I hissed,

I knew the time…I'd be live on air, which meant I would seem like a bitch if I hung up.

"Don't you wish you knew Miley?" He asked as I heard a bunch of laughs, "Good morning Miley, you're live on air by the way. We've been trying to get onto you for the past week."

"Hasn't everybody?" I asked as everyone gave a laugh,

"Yeah I hear that no one seems to know where you are, does your family even know?" Ryan asked as I saw Nick looking at me curiously,

"No! None of them do, I can't believe you go this number!" I stated annoyed as Nick walked in frowning at me,

"So we need to hear it straight for you, it's pretty obvious but Miley are you married to Nick Jonas?" Ryan asked deadly serious.

"Here ask him yourself..."

I pushing the phone at Nick as he frowned, "Its Ryan, your live on air don't swear" I stated as he shot me a look and took the phone.

"Hey guys," He stated happily and I giggled,

"Yes we are, Miley and I got married on June 11th. I don't know, Miles when do you want to go back?" Nick asked as I frowned and he looked at me, "Wait why don't I just put us on loudspeaker?"

"Good idea," I stated,

Nick pulled the phone away and managed to some how put it on loudspeaker,

"Okay repeat the question, sorry." Nick stated,

"When are you guys come back to L.A?" Ryan asked excitedly

"Never."

Nick laughed at my response, "Maybe two weeks, who knows?"

"Do you know how much drama you two have caused?" Ryan asked,

"We have an idea, which explains why we are very reluctant to come back. We already know so many people are going to hate us for the decision we've made, but by the sound of it everyone knows we've been dating for six years. Loving someone else means that you will do what ever it takes, and that's what Miley and I have done…" Nick stated and I smiled at him.

"Awww" I cooed as Nick laughed,

"So what have you two been doing?" Ryan asked purposely heading towards a specific topic clearly, I looked at nick and he smiled.

"Well gardening actually, Miley has been reading and I've been creating our new vegetable garden." Nick stated honestly,

"Wasn't what I was going for, but gardening? So it means you are in a house, which means you have a house some where." Ryan stated as I shot Nick a look and he laughed.

I grabbed a bit of paper and scrunched it up as Nick laughed,

"Ryan- I…think"

I scrunched the piece of paper next to the phone trying not to laugh,

"Connection…" He stated quietly, "Got….to…go"

"I'm not stupid you two, fine then don't speak to me. Love you guys, have fun and we're looking forward to having you both back in Hollywood and by the way the photos of the wedding were really gorgeous." Ryan stated.

"Thanks Ryan." I stated,

"Bye guys…"

"Bye man." Nick hung up and looked at me,

"I said if it was media to hang up," He stated and I shrugged smiling.

"It was Ryan though…"

**Nick POV**

I walked down the staircase after a long hot shower to get all the dirt off me from gardening all day. I smiled seeing Miley curled up on the couch staring at the T.V a blank look across her face, she was off in her own world obviously. I snuck up behind her and leaned down pressing my lips against her cheek…

She jumped and turned slapping me, "Stop scaring me like that!"

"Sorry, it's so funny though."

She turned back to the T.V trying to ignore me, I climbed over the couch and she frowned as I sat down alongside her, "Woman why aren't you in the kitchen cooking me dinner?" I asked,

He mouth dropped and I laughed, "Don't talk to me like that Nicholas, both you and me know I'm the man in this relationship!" Miley replied looking at me and I nodded.

"Can't disagree with that,"

"I'm always on top!" Miley stated with a nod.

"Except last night when…"

"Yeah don't even finish that sentence Nick, so what do you want for dinner away?" Miley asked giving me a smile,

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She asked confused,

"I want you…"

"You've already got me,"

"I know I do, and that makes me the happiest man alive."

"Okay back to my question, what do you want for dinner?" Miley asked looking at me and I shrugged shaking my head.

"What do you want?"

"Okay now you're getting annoying, come on let's go to the kitchen and we can-"

"Do it?"

Miley laughed and shook her head, "No we are not doing it in the kitchen, that's actually really disgusting Nick!" She stated and I laughed moving in pressing my lips against hers then pulled away.

"I was joking, you seem tired tonight." I whispered,

"I am."

"It must have been all that staring you did today!" I stated and she instantly blushed moving her hand onto my chest, "I mean you couldn't seem to keep your eyes off me!"

"Well hey I saw you watching me when I planted those flowers!"

"Yeah to make sure you were doing it right!" I replied and she rolled her eyes going to stand up as I pulled her back down, "I'll make you dinner and we can have an early night?"

"Sounds good."

I stood up and she looked up at me, "I'm going to miss this, not having to go to work or worry about anyone else by each other." She stated and I nodded moving my hand to her cheek.

"I know me too, but we can't let anything break us down."

"We won't…"

I smiled and moved off into the kitchen, I decided to make pasta seeing it was kind of the only thing I was good at cooking. I put the pasta on the stove and quickly prepared the bolognese sauce, taking a good half an hour until everything was finally in the bowl. I smiled and walked back in giving a sigh…

"Great you're asleep." I stated staring at my wife asleep.

I went back into the kitchen putting both bowls down, I wasn't going to wake her up she needed sleep I understood that. I walked back in and smiled seeing how peaceful she was…

"Miles…" I whispered moving my arms under her,

She let out a murmur as I picked her up and she moved her arms around my neck, I kissed her forehead carrying Miles up to the bedroom. I couldn't even imagine going back to L.A right now, not when everything was this perfect between Miley and me. I carefully put her down on the bed, pulling the sheets gently over her.

"Love you gorgeous." I whispered kissing her head,

"I love you too." She muttered not opening her eyes.

I smiled and she rolled over cuddling into the pillow, I headed out of the room switching off the light. I returned to the kitchen and had my dinner by myself, and even though I was a little lonely I was still the happiest guy in the world.

* * *

**A/N- **Next chapter they are back in L.A and there will be blood, tears...and kisses :D Hope you guys have a great weekend and thanks for the reviews!


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Nick POV**

"So I go to the left?"

"With dad you go to the left, Trace and Braison you duck to the right." Miley stated as I nodded my eyes wide,

I clenched my fists trying to remember as we drove towards the house, if Billy tried to hit me I ducked left but the other two siblings I went right. I was ready for the attack, which I knew most likely would occur when we walked into our house. And although I'd told Miley I wouldn't hit her brothers or father, it was definitely being considered at the moment because no way was I going down without a fight!

"You look ready…"

"I think I am."

"Think?" Miley whispered meekly, "More confidence Nick. You need to protect me too, I'm putting my life in your hands at this moment and thinking is not good! Thinking is bad, action and confidence is good!"

"And you said I was freaking out on the plane! Look at you!" I hissed,

"Well it's not your family, it's mine."

We both fell silent as I stared out the window of the taxi, I just wanted to turn around and go straight back to Texas right now. Miley however believed that we needed to do this and had been bickering with me the past half a day about going home, and now she was the one freaking out…

"I am ready."

I moved my hand over onto her leg turning to see her staring at me, she was really worried about this and honestly so was I. I leaned over and lightly brushed my lips against hers.

"We'll be fine." I whispered against her lips,

"We will be fine, I know that Nick. But our place in our families may not be." She whispered and pulled away closing her eyes. I watched Miley turn looking out the window as I sighed taking her hand.

"So? You are my family now. Screw them if they don't approve."

I saw the smile come to her face, and she turned her head looking at me.

"You're right, we are each others family. We stick together."

"Yep, we do."

The car came to a halt as Miley nodded, "Yeah…but if dad starts punching you just fall to the ground Nick, it's your safest bet. And watch out for Brandi she has a mean backhand."

"Great…" I muttered sarcastically.

I paid the taxi driver and jumped out holding the door open for Miley. She climbed out and I quickly went and got our bags, we both stood there at the front gate as the taxi drove away. There was not a paparazzi member in sight luckily, but I knew that was where my luck ended. Within those gates were both families, including partners all eating lunch together for the first time in three weeks since everything happened. Demi had organized it, she had told them that everyone needed to sort everything out before we got back…

We'd given them an hour and a half. If that wasn't enough, then no time would ever change their minds.

"Okay let's do this!"

I picked up our bags, Miley pressed the code into her gate and it slowly opened as we both slipped inside. I looked and noted all the cars of the people we expected to be here, which was good at least they'd turned up to talk. I dumped the bags next to Joe's car, for a quick escape if anything went wrong.

"Good idea." Miley muttered looking at the bags,

"OH MY GOD! You're here!"

I clenched my fists ready, only for Noah to tackle Miley. Instantly both sisters were hugging happily and I unclenched my fists, I just had to stay cool nothing was going to happen.

"I missed you so much Miley! You have no idea what it's been like, dad only just started talking to me again today! I think they're going to kill you…and you too Nick." Noah stated pulling away from Miley.

"No they won't, Nick is ready it'll be fine."

"Good luck with that, I'm so happy your back. I can still live with you guys right?"

Noah looked between us hopeful and I nodded putting my hand on her shoulder, "Noah of course you can, and if everything goes wrong today you will always have a home with Miley and me. We're a family."

"We are." Miley stated smiling at me,

"Thank god, because today isn't going to go well." Noah muttered.

"On that happy note, let's go inside."

Miley moved her weight between her feet looking skeptically at the open front door, I grabbed her hand and entwined my fingers with hers, "Come on, no wimping out on me now Mrs. Jonas…"

"I'm not wimping out, I'm just…thinking." She stated as I gave a laugh,

"You told me not to think, and to be confident. Don't turn on your words, we can do this right Noah?" I asked pulling Miley towards the door as she nodded giving her sister a smile.

"Of course you can, Miley it'll be fine." She stated as I pushed Miley through the doorway.

"We don't have a chance do we?" I muttered to Noah,

"No, they are going to kill you both."

**Miley POV**

I felt like a secret agent, I was carefully tip toeing around my house peeking around corners as I walked dragging Nick along. Noah strutted past me and pointed towards the dinging room…

"They're all in here,"

"Right, why don't you go in first?" Nick suggested looking at Noah.

"I think we should leave…" I stated looking at Nick, "You're right we already have this family, why do we need these ones? I'm happy with just having you right now and I don't really want to go int that room. So can we just go back to your-"

Nick pushed his lips against mine, I instantly tried to pull away but he just held onto me forcing my mouth to open. After five seconds I gave in, knowing that I was freaking myself out. I kissed him back, and instantly started to get lost thinking about Nick…he was so amazing, so perfect…

Then he pulled away. Back to reality.

"Panic over?" He questioned,

"Yeah…" I whispered biting my lip staring at him.

"That was really effective." Noah stated, "I'll have to remember that when I grow up, kissing people stops them from having meltdowns."

"Okay quick go in before she has another one."

I leaned on Nick shaking my head, this was a really bad idea. Noah opened the doors, and discussion filled my ears as I watched my little sister casually stroll in amongst the families. Nick kissed my cheek and trailed a few kisses down my neck pushing me forward.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I got to the doorway and peeked around, and there they were.

"How did I know this wasn't just a simple lunch with both families?"

I felt myself jump a mile and spun around, Nick squeezed my hand as I backed away looking at Trace. His eyes were filled with anger that I'd never seen in my eldest brother before, and they were staring directly at me. I stepped back opening my mouth to explain…

"Trace I-"

Then I realized, I'd been backing into the dining room.

My lock on Nick's hand was violently broken, as someone tackled him to the ground. I screamed and jumped forward trying to get my youngest brother away from Nick but it was no use as Trace joined in. I felt arms grab me and dragged my body away, I continued screaming for Nick though…

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MILEY?" Brandi screamed.

She pushed me into the dining room and slammed the door, I reached for the handle only for her to step in front of me. "YOU ARE NOT SAVING HIM MILEY! HE DESERVES IT…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

I looked around for back up, but by the look of it everyone had rushed out of the dining room. I looked at Brandi scared…

"I love him."

"MILEY YOU DON'T LOVE HIM, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE EVEN IS! YOU'RE A CHILD." Brandi screamed at me, her whole face a vibrant red.

I felt my mouth drop staring at her, "I'm a child? You think I'm a child? Who earns the most money in this family? Who was forced to grow up BRANDI? WHO HAD A JOB BEFORE HER OLDER SIBLINGS DID? WHO IS BEING THE PARENT TO AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD?" I yelled at her tears coming to my eyes, "Don't you dare call me a child, and don't say I don't know what love is…BECAUSE I DO."

"NO YOU DON'T! I'm trying to protect you Miley! You don't love him, you have your whole life ahead of you…why marry Nick now? Why do this to us?"

"Us? This isn't about you." I hissed hearing shouting outside the door, "For once this is about me, and what I wanted Brandi. I wanted to marry Nick, because I know I will never love another boy like I do him…"

"Miley you will." She whispered,

"No."

"YES."

"Brandi I don't care what you think! you either accept it or you are no longer counted as a part of my family." I hissed at her letting the first tear fall, she looked at me then turned away.

"I can't let you end up like mom and dad Miley. I can't let that happen to you, you're my little sister I'm supposed to protect you from this…like your doing with Noah. But I haven't and you just went and married Nick! And I didn't even realize..." She muttered staring back at me as I shook my head.

"This has nothing to do with mom and dad." I whispered.

"How can you love him?" She asked me, "How can you feel like this at eighteen?"

"I had to grow up Brandi, to me my twenties have already gone. I want to settle down now, and that's what Nick is to me, because when I'm with him the world slows down a little and then it's just me and him….together in our own world." I whispered as Brandi nodded giving me a weak smile.

"You really think you love him?"

"I don't think." I whispered giving a weak smile. "I know."

"Then we better go rescue him from the guys," Brandi stated and I smiled relieved.

I pulled her into a hug as she wrapped her arms around me, "For what it's worth Brandi, you've always protected me and now it's time for you to have a life. I've taken your job over with Noah, because you taught me to care about my younger siblings."

I let go and she smiled reaching for the door, "Nick's pretty brave coming back…"

"Oh I know…he better be okay." I whispered and she opened the door.

"GUYS PUNCHING EACH OTHER ISN'T GOING TO SOLVE ANYTH-"

"TRACE STOP, BRAISON-"

"YOU MARRIED MY LITTLE GIRL AND DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME!"

"PAUL, DO SOMETHING!"

"NO HE DESERVES IT…"

I rushed out and looked at the scene in front of me, my husband on the floor somewhere still fighting back against my two brothers, while dad stood on the boundaries yelling. I turned to see Denise yelling at Paul to step them but he refused, while Joe and Kevin tried there hardest to stop Braison and Trace. I looked trying to find Nick in the sea of bodies but when I couldn't I lost my temper…

I picked up the first thing I could find, a vase mom had given me.

"MILEY DON'T YOU-"

I threw it down onto the ground as it shattered into thousands pieces, everyone turned looking at me as I stood there putting my hands on my hips.

"If this is the way you're going to act, I don't want to be apart of ANY of your lives anymore. Nick is a human being and so am I, when you hurt him you're KILLING ME. You either stop…or that's it." I stated as everyone stared at me.

"I leave and I'll never come back."

It was deadly silent as I saw my brothers considering it for a moment, then finally Braison moved away. He looked pissed off and then Trace gave in, mouthing off to anyone who would listen. But I didn't hear him and fell to my knees staring at my Nick. His chocolate eyes staring at me, blood running from his most likely broken nose along with his swollen cut lip. The red marks were beginning to swell and bruise along with cuts on his face…

Then I started crying. Overwhelmed by the emotions hitting me.

"Oh Miley, he's okay…" Denise started and I shook my head,

"NO HE'S NOT." I yelled at them, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT,"

I turned staring at my brothers who just looked at me, "I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN. I HATE YOU. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU."

"Mi…" Nick whispered, "I'm okay…don't say that."

I looked back to him as I felt arms pull me off the ground, "Come on Miley let's take you to get some air, how about we go outside? I think you three should leave or at least go out the front until you can get the hell over yourself." Joe hissed,

I latched onto Danielle and Demi as they both hugged me,

"Well that went worse then I expected..." Demi muttered rubbing my back.

* * *

**A/N- **Aftermath next chapter :D Random update I know, but I felt like it :D Thanks for the reviews


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Miley POV**

"I'm going to…I can't believe…I want to…" I hissed.

I stomped my feet down on the grass pacing back and forth, my fists were clenched ready to hit anyone who came with in three feet of me. I couldn't believe they'd done that to Nick, sure I thought maybe one punch but not a full on brawl! It was like my brothers were ten, I was never going to forgive them for this no way! I kicked a pot plant in anger and it quickly toppled over.

"Miley take a deep breath."

"NO" I yelled looking up at Brandi, "NO you take a deep breath."

"Miley…"

"Don't Miley me." I hissed.

I kicked another pot plant this one however cracked and sent dirt flying everywhere, I jumped back from it as I heard a huff. "Miley bud, could you refrain from killing all of your plants, I've been coming over everyday to water them." Dad stated and I turned staring at him.

"You know what?" I hissed at him, "I don't care what you think, I don't care what anyone thinks I love-"

"Nick, we get it." Dad stated seriously.

I looked between my dad and sister frowning, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I am. But I wouldn't change anything because everything was perfect and now you've gone and screwed it all up!"

"Miley it's not…"

"YES IT IS! My husband is bleeding, my mom is god knows where, I'm trying to look after a child, let alone the fact everyone thinks I'm a slut!" I yelled at both of them frowning, "Try stepping in my shoes, then maybe you'll see! This is so much pressure and now everything is ten times worse!"

"I'm sorry I didn't stop your brothers attacking Nick." Dad stated.

I kicked the grass closing my eyes, "I wish they could see, I wish all of you could see how happy he makes me. When everything falls apart I always know I can rely on him to make it better…"

"And that's why you married my son?"

I looked up to see Denise was standing there with Paul, I looked away and shook my head. "No, that's not all…I married Nick because I love him and I would never be able to survive without him being there for me. He's my best friend and I never wanted this to happen…but I had to do something, I couldn't loose him and that day when Disney told us we had to choose, I couldn't…I wanted both. But looking back on it now, I would have chosen him in a heartbeat."

"Okay." Denise stated as I looked up.

"Okay what?" I whispered nervously.

"You're forgiven for not telling anyone about the wedding and your relationship, but there will be punishment Miley…" Paul stated a small smile coming to his face looking at Denise.

"Family dinner is every Thursday night, you have to attend whether you want to or not. You will deal with our family problems along with your own and you will not complain when you are forced into making a birthday cake or anything cooking related." Denise stated and I nodded not wanting to say a thing. "You will try and uphold our name, which you have done so far…so try and stay away from the scandals and you will need to look after Nick, because he is rather hopeless at doing laundry."

"I already know that." I stated with a smile.

"So you got that?"

"Yes…"

"Well good, welcome to the Jonas family."

I walked over to the four of them and smiled looking at Denise and Paul…

"Thank you."

Paul looked at me up and down, "I'm still not happy, but I'll deal with this in time. We all will right Billy?"

"I suppose so…"

I smiled and hugged Denise, she hugged me back giving a laugh. "You better look after my boy Miley, I don't want him running back to me any time soon."

"Oh he won't be promise."

I let go of her and Paul opened his arms pulling me into a hug as well, "So I think Nick got the beating he kind of deserved right Billy? You'll have to go up and see him and make sure he's doing okay…"

"He sure did." Dad stated,

I let go of Paul and looked at Brandi who gave me a smile and moved over to dad, "I'm sorry…I would have told you but-"

"It's fine Miles okay, as long as you're happy I'm happy."

He pulled me into a hug as I frowned, "I'm not happy right now, I want to hit Braison and Trace until they have bruises I'm that annoyed."

"Well why don't we go see you're beloved?"

"Beloved?" I asked pulling away from dad looking at Brandi.

"It sounds romantic, when you think about it you and Nick are sort of living a fairytale." Brandi stated and I nodded giving a weak smile…

"I know, let's just hope we have a happy ending too."

**Nick** **POV**

"Ouch, ouch stop…"

I closed my eyes wincing as Danielle gave a sigh, "Well if you stopped moving around maybe it would hurt less, just relax Nick. As a positive, I don't think you're nose is actually broken…"

"Oh great." I hissed sarcastically.

I stared at Danielle concentrating directly on my face as she tried to clean the cuts and stop my nose bleeding. I gazed over to see Demi with Joe while Noah was leaning on the wall all of them looking at me worried, I must look bad then. I looked out the window to see Braison and Trace sitting on the driveway with Kevin…hopefully he was talking some sense into them.

"Stop looking around." Danielle hissed as I winced.

"I want Miles…"

Joe gave a laugh, "Trust me you don't, she is pacing the backyard like a possessed person, she's gone crazy Nick. I think it would be better to let her cool off before I go and attempt to bring her up here. If I was Braison or Trace I'd actually be worried for my life..."

"She should be angry, look what they did to him." Danielle stated and I nodded.

I winced as she slapped my arm, "Stop moving, how many times do I have to tell you Nicholas!"

"He's like Miley, he doesn't like being ordered around." Noah muttered.

"Miley orders me around and I like it."

"If Miley told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" Demi asked ad I turned staring at her,

"Well it-" Dani hit me over the head ending my sentence straight away.

I winced and she shot me a warning look as I stared back at her face. She continued to slowly dab the bits of cloth against my face, while she kept frowning at me nervously. Finally she dropped the last blood soaked piece of material and shrugged her shoulders…

"Improvement?" She questioned.

"Hell yeah, now he just looks like a mess." Joe stated giving me a grin.

"Yeah before you looked like someone had taken a knife and hammer to your face." Noah stated positively and I frowned, "Now however you only look like someone hammered you face, which my brothers did."

The door flew open as everyone turned. Miley took one quick glance at me and her face turned from sympathetic into one of absolute hatred…

"Oh my god, that's it…they're going down. I'm going to-"

Miley turned only to run straight into Billy who forcefully held back her attempts to get past him to attack her brothers. Finally he pushed her into the room and she turned staring at me again, I gave her a smile trying to hide the fact I was in pain. She took a step towards me giving a sigh…

"Why couldn't you be good at boxing instead of singing?"

I gave a small laugh as she moved over and climbed onto the bed, I watched her eyes trace over my face and slowly her hand moved up and she gently moved her fingers along one of the cuts. I leaned forward kissing her cheek and she gave a weak smile staring at me…

"I'm so sorry Nick, if I could take it-"

"Don't be, I got what I deserved."

"What?" She whispered shaking her head, "You did not deserve this Nick, no way did you ever deserve this. Why should you get hurt for being in love? While I get off without any punishment?"

"Oh remember you're punishment downstairs." I heard mom say,

Miley turned giving a small laugh, "That's hardly punishment compared to what Nick is going through, I'm so sorry…"

"Miley stop apologizing, come here." I whispered.

I pulled her over and kissed her gentle on the head, her eyes kept on my face though and I knew she was worried about me. I leaned down and gave her a light kiss, knowing that most of our family was watching us interacting but I didn't care…

"Can we come in?"

I turned and looked to see Braison and Trace at the door, they both had their own wounds from the war downstairs as I nodded but Miley was up in an instant. "I don't want you near us! I HATE YOU BOTH! How dare you do this to me? Why can't I be happy for once in my LIFE! Look at Nick, LOOK WHAT YOU DID."

I grabbed onto her shirt as she lunged for them and dragged her back onto the bed, they both looked at her pretty freaked out and I understood, Miley scared me at times too.

"Nick we're sorry…" Braison started,

"I'll give you sorry, you ass-"

"Miley." I hissed pulling her down onto the bed as she gave a huff.

"I accept you apology."

"WHAT?" Miley screamed at me,

What was the point fighting against them? I knew I had no chance anyway and if they were willing to apologize then it was fine. "Miley gorgeous, we caused this okay and if they said sorry then obviously they care about you. And that means they care about how you are feeling, and they know that they hurt you in hurting me."

"Miley we didn't mean to make you so…" Trace started and stopped.

"Scary?" Noah stated and Trace nodded.

"We are sorry." Trace stated.

"Fine."

"Miley…"

"Fine I accept your apology but only because Nick did."

"Okay that's good enough by me, how about we all go downstairs and have coffee?" Denise questioned and everyone nodded in agreement, trying to get away from how awkward it had become up here.

"I love you…" Miley whispered in my ear,

"Love you too."

"Okay Nick you want anything?" Danielle questioned as Miley looked at her.

"You actually are looking pregnant!" Miley stated her anger gone in an instant,

Danielle instantly gave a laugh and the girls both started talking as Kevin walked in, he gave me a smirk sitting down. "Well I think everything's sorted out between the families now you only just have to worry about what's to come and the rest of the world."

"Great…" I muttered and he gave a laugh.

* * *

**A/N- **earlier update then normal I know, but I'm busy tomorrow :D So anyway thanks for the reviews and have a great weekend.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Nick POV**

"You're face now looks like something a toddler would draw." Noah stated giving a grin, "It's kind of cool, can I paint my bedroom that purple color on his face?" She pressed the bruise as I winced in pain,

"Ouch Noah that hurts…"

Noah laughed at me smirking. "That's what you get for lying to my brothers Nick, well at least everything is settled now."

Suddenly a paper bag flew across the room and hit Noah directly in the head, I instantly began pissing myself laughing. Noah however turning looking to where the bag had come from, her face fuming at Miley. I saw the two sisters lock eyes...great here comes a fight.

"MILEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You're going to be late, there is your lunch…now walk to school."

"Walk?"

"What do you not understand English?" Miley hissed at her.

Miley was in a terrible mood at the moment, I was pretty sure she had PMS but I wasn't going to question it because that was a topic I knew never to bring up. Noah looked at her in complete shock, I doubted she had ever walked to school in her life but both Miley and me had work this morning and it was in totally opposite directions to her school. Noah's mouth opened about to say something, but Miley was ready to stop any rebuttal…

"Close your mouth and move your legs." Miley stated,

"Walk? Miley it's like an hour…"

"Well you better get moving," Miley responded and Noah rolled her eyes, she grabbed her lunch throwing in her school bag. I looked away from Miley's gaze knowing I would most likely be her next target.

"Bye Nick…" Noah stated sweetly.

"See you tonight Noah."

"Where is my goodbye?" Miley questioned as Noah raised her hand,

"Bye cow…"

"What did you call me?" Miley hissed looking at Noah pissed off.

"I said bye ciao,"

"Sure you did."

Noah quickly headed for the door looking at me nervously as she walked, she nodded for me to follow her which I quickly decided to do, seeing I didn't want to be anywhere near Miley's wrath right now. It was our first day back at work today and finally we were going out into the media world, so maybe that explained why Miley was in such a bad mood…

"What's up?" I questioned as I closed the kitchen door.

Noah stared at me for a moment taking in a deep breath, "I'm just going to put it out there, but Miley is in a really bad mood if you hadn't already noticed…By any chance she isn't…"

"Isn't what?"

"Pregnant."

My mouth dropped staring at my sister in law, why the hell hadn't I thought of that? I looked at Noah and shook my head, as she stared at me. "You can trust me Nick, I wouldn't tell anyone, you don't have to lie to me. I would really love to be an aunt, it will-"

"She's not pregnant, not that I know of. Now you're making me worried, go to school." I muttered and Noah gave an awkward laugh heading for the door,

I turned pushing the door back open into the kitchen, I looked at Miley sitting there staring at the newspaper, should I ask or not? I walked over sitting down beside her as she gave me a smile.

"You okay, you seem a little-"

"Agitated? Pissed off? Annoyed?" Miley suggested, I looked at her giving a small nod, "Trust me when you find out why I'm angry, you're going to be just as annoyed as I am right now. So I'll tell you tonight when I've calmed down a little bit…"

Oh god. She was pregnant.

"Tell me now." I responded seriously.

"It's fine, I'll tell you tonight. I was just so stupid, I should have-"

"But we used protection."

Miley turned looking at me dumb founded and I looked at her confused, "Are you pregnant? Because if you are, I'm going to support you-"

"WHAT? NO!" She yelled at me,

I sighed in relief, well nothing could be worse then that right now. She just shook her head looking back to the paper, I moved my hand around her waist something was obviously making her like this. I leaned forward kissing her cheek as she gave a smile.

"I need to go to work, but I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on with you." I whispered and she turned looking at me giving a weak smile,

"Lunch date?"

"You and me?" I questioned and she shrugged,

"I don't care I'll tell you then, because right now I might say something I regret about that self centered lying bitch…" Miley hissed through her gritted teeth, as I watched her grasp the paper.

"Okay then lunch it is. Love you…" I stated a little scared

"Love you too." She stated cheerfully as I gave her a light peck.

I turned heading out the kitchen uneasy, and I thought facing the media today was going to be a problem. I think I was more scared now of who Miley's "bitch" comment referred too.

**Miley POV**

To say my day had gotten better would be a lie.

I'd been given looks all day at work, at times I just saw people staring at me whispering to each other. No one in the crew that I used to talk to spoke to me now, and seeing as mom wasn't around it left me completely alone. Then again I'd rather her not be anywhere near me right now. I tapped my fingers against my chair waiting for the director to call lunch, I really needed to escape here right now.

"Okay everyone LUNCH!"

I was out the door in seconds, rushing towards my car.

I just wanted Nick right now and the world could wait. I still hadn't done a single interview or stepped near the paparazzi since I got back and I knew to have lunch I was going to have to. I drove out the car park and through the gates heading down the street. It only took my fifteen minutes before I was back in our neighborhood, parking the car at the local cafe strip.

Paparazzi were everywhere…great.

I leaned over grabbing my handbag off the seat only for my door to open, I turned ready to yell at some over obsessive fan or worse the paparazzi, only to instead find Nick's smiling face.

"Hey gorgeous,"

"Hi" I huffed annoyed, "How long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes, the guys came as well if that's okay? Or if it isn't we could always go some where else…" He stated the paparazzi crowding around the car and him as I shrugged.

"No it's fine."

He offered his hand as I smiled taking it, I wasn't used to Nick's public display of affection and so far he'd opened my door and we were holding hands…more then we'd ever done in front of the cameras. He closed the door as the swarm hit us…

"MILEY NICK GIVE US A SMILE!"

"KISS."

"What happened to your face Nick? Is Miley abusing you?"

"How could you do this to everyone? Your family? What about Selena and Liam?" I heard someone yell as I looked down and Nick squeezed my hand.

"There's always going to be the positive and negative people," He whispered in my ear and in the process kissed my cheek,

The cameras were clicking like crazy and I nodded in agreement.

"I know but that doesn't make this any easier…" I replied quietly.

"Hey Miles."

I smiled at the group patiently standing in the line of fire, who all gave me a smile. By the looks on their faces, I assumed Nick must had told them I was in a bad mood this morning because none of them were very reluctant to approach me. Then again right now I think the best place for me was locked in my bedroom, until I got over the email I'd received this morning from a person I never really wanted to speak to again...

"In here?" Kevin asked brightly,

"Sure, looks good." Demi stated giving me a huge smile.

"Excuse me, excuse me, and excuse me Miley."

I turned around and looked down to see a little boy gazing up at me, I leaned down giving a smile as he blushed. "My sister and her friends were scared to come over, so I said I'd come over for her…can I please have your autograph?"

"Of course you can gorgeous." I replied grinning. "What's your sisters name? And what's your name?"

"My name is Liam, and my sisters name is Selena."

I opened my mouth looking at him now skeptical, okay that could not be a coincidence. I looked up and saw five teenage girls all-staring at me milkshakes in hand. Oh crap…

"You're a fucking slut Miley! You do realize no one likes you right? It'll only be a matter of time before your marriage fails just like your parents…"

"Hey that's not very-"

Nick went to defend me but he was just three feet too far away. All five of them did the exact same thing, as the little boy scampered away over to them. I watched in shock as they all threw their milkshakes at me and a second later I'd become a milky mix of strawberry chocolate and vanilla. I was literally soaked from head to toe within seconds as I looked at the girls horrified, what the hell was wrong with them?

"Bitch." One of them hissed laughing,

All five of them turned and ran taking the little boy with them, the cameras were instantly surrounding me and I watched Nick, Joe and Kevin along with some familiar paparazzi run after the girls. I felt someone protectively grab my arm and dragged me through the now huge crowed…

"Oh my god! Oh my god! What little…" Demi hissed trailing off, pulling me into the first café she could find.

Danielle stood there alongside her both staring at me, milk was dripping down my face as I refused to let tears add to the combination. They both looked at me apologetic but all I could think about was maybe those girls did have a point…had I rushed into getting married to Nick too soon? I looked away feeling stupid, if they thought I was a slut, how many other people did? The thoughts were running around my head confusing me completely...I just didn't know what to think anymore.

"Oh Miles…"

I felt someone grab me from behind as I cuddled into Nick's familiar body straight away, "I am so sorry, I had no idea they were going to do that! How about I take you home?"

I nodded and he sighed, "Miley don't listen to them okay, what they said isn't true. Don't even doubt that for a second…"

"I know" I whispered still nervous, "Like you said, there are always going to be positive and negative people…"

"And you're always going to have me." He stated in my ear.

I pulled away looking at Joe who was smirking, "Looks like you're in a sticky situation."

"Joe...inappropriate." Demi muttered.

I sighed turning back to Nick, so what if the world hated me? I still had the ones I cared about most. I still had Nick, and they didn't.

* * *

**A/N- **Short chapter sorry, I'm going to a 21st tonight so I had to write quickly :D Hope you guys all have a great weekend and thanks for the reviews!


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**1 month later**

**Miley POV**

"I don't want you to go."

"But I have-"

"No you don't, you could just stay with me." I suggested sweetly,

I smiled looking at him across the kitchen bench, he moved his hand up cupping my face grinning, "Miley darling, I have promotion all day. I need to go to work, you will be fine here with Danielle."

"But…"

"Not buts come here." He stated.

Nick leaned forward giving me a light kiss on the lips only to be dragged away by Kevin, "Okay we're leaving, or we'll be late. Bye Miley, look after Danielle today please."

"I'm not a child Kevin!" Danielle hissed.

"But you're pregnant angel, and that means you deserve attention." Kevin stated as Danielle gave a huff, she wasn't in a great mood this morning so we were being very careful what we said to her.

"Love you." Nick stated as I smiled.

"Love you too, and bring Chinese home for dinner."

"Will do, bye Dani."

They both disappeared out the kitchen door and I turned back looking at Danielle, who was sending me a deathly glare. I could see what she was thinking, I was regretting telling her anything about the email now but I needed to tell someone seeing as Nick seemed to completely forget that I hadn't told him about it yet...

"You haven't told Nick about your-"

"No." I stated cutting her off.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want him to worry, it was just some stupid email." I stated and Danielle looked at me rolling her eyes dramatically, "Okay so it wasn't stupid, but I'm not going to go! Why should I?"

"Because she's your mom Miley."

I looked away from Danielle thinking about the email, I didn't want to even consider what she requested an option but the problem was I kept considering it in my head even though I knew I shouldn't be. I decided to change the subject with Danielle, I didn't want to get in a fight with Mrs. Hormonal…

"So you listened to the boys new CD?" I questioned giving a cough,

It was dropping tomorrow, and the guys were all so excited about it. They'd been working on it for ages, and I had to say it was one of their best. It might have to do with the fact every song Nick wrote on the album was about me, not that everyone else knew that…but they would assume.

"No, Kevin wants to surprise me." Dani stated smiling.

"You'll love it."

I gave another cough looking at Danielle nervously, I wasn't sure if she'd actually thought of the implications of the guys new CD, but I had. I understood that when you released a CD something big was expected a couple of months later, and I couldn't lie to myself that I hadn't heard Nick talking about to it quietly so I wouldn't hear on the phone…

They were going on tour.

"Are you sick?" Danielle asked as I realized I was still coughing.

"No I'm fine,"

"Okay well why don't-"

Our attention was drawn away from the conversation by the beating of a fist against the front door, I frowned confused no one was supposed to be coming over this morning. I looked at Dani and turned quickly heading to answer the front door. I moved down the hallway and looked out the window only to grow even more confused as I opened the front door…

"Selena hey, what are you-"

"I did something really bad, can I come in?" She asked.

Before I could respond Selena had forced her way into the house, to say the least I was really worried. I hadn't spoken to Selena since well, everything had happened and I'd been avoiding ringing her for quiet a while now. But now she was standing in my hallway staring directly at me, looking guilty…

"Hey Selena what are you doing here?" Dani asked,

Selena turned looking at Dani and then down, "Are you…"

"Pregnant, yes I am"

"Oh my god congratulations Danielle!" Selena stated excited.

They both rushed over to each other and started hugging while I just stood there confused. I couldn't believe Selena didn't know Danielle was pregnant then again they hadn't released it to the media yet. My main confusion was why the hell Selena was here though, I stared at the two girls both chatting away excited as I gave a cough to interrupt them. Both of their heads spun around and stared at me as Selena sighed…

"Not to be rude Selena but why the hell are you here?" I asked as she sighed.

"Well you see…."

**Nick POV**

"And they're here! Good morning boys" Ryan stated,

He gave us a huge grin across the table, as we took our seats across from him. Ryan was our first interview this morning and it was going to be a very long and chaotic day of just interview after interview…

"Hey man, how you doing?" Joe questioned, as I got comfy.

"Great guys, now that your new CD is coming out finally I can get my Jonas fix!"

I gave a laugh looking down.

"Yeah it should be great, we've been working so hard on the record and to finally have it come out tomorrow is great. Our fans are amazing and hopefully they'll enjoy this as much as the previous albums…" Joe stated giving Ryan a huge grin.

"Now for all the fans listening lets get to the crucial point."

"Okay."

"I have in front of me a message from your management." Ryan stated,

I looked at him confused, a message from our management? What the heck is this about, they hadn't told us about any type of "message". I exchanged a look with my brothers who seemed as oblivious to this as I was, and we all stared at Ryan waiting for the announcement.

"YOU'RE GOING ON ANOTHER WORLD TOUR!"

My mouth dropped as I stared at him. Oh shit.

"Yeah we are! It's going to be great, three months of going around the world with our new music and of course all the old stuff" Joe stated recovering the quickest while I just looked at Kevin horrified…

Ryan must have caught my look, "You look surprised Nick, didn't you know this?" Ryan asked giving a laugh,

I nodded shaking my head, she was going to kill me.

"Yeah I did I just didn't know it was going to be released to the press today!" I stated,

Shit if Miley was listening to this she would never forgive me! I hadn't told her a thing about the tour and was waiting for the right moment to tell her. I wanted Miles to come with me, but I knew she had another movie planned and the chances of her being able to come were practically zero. She was going to be so upset and mad that I hadn't told her before now, we'd always been open about tours and trips away but now it was harder because we weren't used to being apart not like before when we were hiding our relationship.

"It's going to be great though, we can't wait to get back out on the road it's been a while!" Kevin stated.

I saw Joe look at me working out what was going on, he pointed at my phone as I quickly took it. I couldn't text her and tell Miles we were going on tour, that would be worse then hearing it on the radio.

"Yeah it will be and is Demi opening for you again?" Ryan asked as Joe gave a laugh, "Yes she will be, she is looking forward to it as well."

"And I suppose Danielle will be going too Kevin?" He asked as I could see his mind just clicking away getting ready to have a go at me.

"Umm I think so maybe, it depends on…"

"On what?"

"If she wants to come of course." Joe stated helping Kevin out, "Danielle had a lot of commitments at the moment so we'll just have to wait and see."

"And finally Nick, what about you? Is Miley going?" He asked a evil smirk across his face as I opened my mouth,

"I'm not really sure…it depends if she wants to come. Like Danielle, Miley has a lot of commitments like a movie coming up. I hope she does come though, it would be good…" I muttered trailing off.

"Well it will be a family affair then" Ryan said not pushing it. I could see from Kevin's face he hadn't mentioned it to Danielle either, and I knew the dates we were looking at were around the birth of his first child. Danielle was going to be angrier then Miley I was sure….

"Okay, we have a bunch of questions from callers so how about we go to the phones." Ryan stated and Kevin shot me a look as I returned it, why did know one tell us?

"Hey, Kaila?" He stated,

"Hey, oh my god I'm so excited for the tour! When is the first date?" She screamed as I shrugged, I didn't know anything!

"I have no idea right now, I think we'll still confirming dates Kaila but don't worry when we know all our fans will." Joe stated as I looked nervously down,

"I love you guys so much!"

"Thanks Kaila, can't wait for you to come to our show then." Kevin stated as I grabbed the glass of water in front of me and sipped some wishing it were alcohol because right now I needed some.

"Okay next is…Veronica" Ryan stated "Hey Veronica your on air with the Jonas brothers."

"Hi guys, I'm a huge fan and I just want to know if you will be playing before the storm Nick? With Miley of course?" The woman asked,

I instantly frowned no one else had picked up on it but I had,

"I don't know, do you want to perform before the storm Miley?" I asked,

Everyone instantly looked at me confused, "I don't know, because I think someone forgot to mention you were going on tour!"

Shit.

"Oh no" Ryan stated looking at me as everyone caught on,

"Miley I didn't want to upset you."

"Hey Ryan, Joe and Kevin" She stated quickly,

"Hey Miley, so you had no idea they were going on tour?"

"I had my suspicions, over heard a couple of words here and there but didn't know it was a world tour." She stated and I could literally see her hurt face right now.

"Miley can you talk to Dani, she didn't know either. Is she there?" Kevin suddenly asked,

"Oh Dani is here, she's fuming Kevin."

"Great."

"Yeah you totally caught us off guard their Ryan, we haven't even told our families yet." Joe stated.

"Oh guys I'm sorry about it, your management team gave it to me." He stated and I just shook my head,

"Miles I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you."

"It's fine Nick, chill I just wanted to have a go at you." She stated giving a laugh, but I knew it was a fake one. Miley was mad I could tell.

"Where are you today Miley?" Ryan asked,

"Well I'm having breakfast with Danielle and Selena-"

"WHAT" I yelled loudly as Miley instantly laughed, "You're with Selena? Like Selena Gomes Selena?"

"How many Selena's do you know Nick?" Miley joked as I just shook my head.

"Nick looks pretty surprised Miley, guessing you haven't been on great terms with her for a while then.

"No but we are now," Miley stated, "Here Selena wants to talk to you Nick."

"Hey guys, how are you?"

I just shook my head while my brothers gave me a look, was there any other surprises I didn't know about today?

"Hey good morning Selena, this is like a Disney reunion we just need Demi!" Ryan stated jokingly as Joe gave a laugh,

"Yeah it is, I'm meeting up with Demi this afternoon actually,"

"Oh you are?" Joe asked surprised as I gave a laugh, at least he go surprised once.

"Yes I am, but Nick I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"Umm Selena what for?" I asked really confused as Miley laughed in the background, "Liam grabbed the memory stick of your wedding photos and then I kind of sold them to the media."

"WHAT" Joe and Kevin both yelled as I just put my hands on my head,

"This has to be the best interview we've done all year!" Ryan stated shaking his head looking at me.

"Tell me about it."

God now everything was officially out in the open…

"Oh and while we're opening everything up," I heard Danielle hiss.

"Dani I'm sorry-"

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Ryan yelled staring at Kevin, "I'm almost 4 months pregnant, and it seems I'm giving birth somewhere in-between this world tour. Thanks for the heads up Kevin."

The phone line went dead as Kevin closed his eyes, oh god.

"Well there is 1,2,3 exclusives for you guys!" Ryan stated as I just shook my head, what the hell just happened?

* * *

**A/N- **Okay sorry that was pretty crappy but oh well, and by the way with Danielle's pregnancy I'm not good at math so if the months get a little strange just go with it :P Thanks for the reviews guys and I hope you are having/had a great weekend :D


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Nick POV**

I pushed open the front door giving Kevin one last reassuring smile, but somehow we both knew we were about to get murdered by our wives. After ten hours straight of interviews and press we were both exhausted adding onto the stress and panic over the fact neither Miley nor Dani had answered our calls all day. We didn't want to go inside and have a fight, but we both knew that we'd done the wrong thing and had been planning our speeches all day on how we were going to apologize.

"Ready?" I whispered and Kevin nodded.

Although physically he was nodding, mentally I could see Kevin was ready to run out the door and head straight back to the car. I dragged him inside the house and purposely slammed the door so the girls would have a heads up.

"Nick she's going to hate me!" Kevin muttered.

"She isn't, Danielle loves you."

"That's the problem Nick, we love each other and that's what makes this so hard. I want her to come with us, but I don't think she's going to want to come with me. I'm already dodging father duties and the baby hasn't even been born." Kevin stated and I sighed looking up,

I stared at my wife leaning against the wall in the dimly lit hallway.

"Dani's on the couch."

"Right." Kevin muttered staring at Miley.

"She's only just stopped crying, so be careful what you say. She's been yelling at me all day, so I can't wait to see how she reacts to you even being here Kevin." Miley replied and Kevin groaned walking past her.

"Good luck man." I muttered.

"I'll need it."

Kevin disappeared into the lounge room as I looked at Miley, she just stood there staring at me. I moved over to her and was thankful when she didn't turn and stomp away from me. I finally reached her and sighed moving my hand up to her cheek, my hand never even got to touch her skin before she turned her head away. I dropped my hand as she looked at the wall.

"I'm sorry, I was-"

"I HATE YOU!" I heard Danielle scream,

Miley looked back to me and sighed, "Let's go outside and talk, because I think they need more privacy right now."

With that Miles turned and walked away from me, I quickly followed after her as we carefully managed to get outside not interrupting the fight occurring within. I closed the door and Miley turned staring at me, she didn't look like she was about to cry or yell but instead seemed to be waiting. I moved over to Miley again and offered her my hand, she looked at it and I waited. It only took a second before she took it and at that moment I knew we'd be fine.

"I'm sorry Miles, but I was going to tell you as soon as I knew all the details." I whispered and she looked at me, "You know we've gotten through this before and this time it's going to be no different, at least we'll be able to acknowledge our relationship more."

"I know."

I stared at her waiting to continue as she gave a weak smile, "I know we've done this all before I think it's just going to be harder this time. I think I'm at a point when I'm so in love with you Nick that I can't imagine us ever being apart like before." Miley stated and I squeezed her hand. "I just want to be with you twenty four seven and when you go on tour, I won't even have you for a minute."

"I feel the exact same way."

"Then why are you going? Why are you leaving me here?"

I sighed taking in a deep breathe, "Because it's my life Miley, music and you are the two things I hold closest to my heart and I don't want to have to choose between them because it would always be you. It's just this is important to me, I really want to go on tour. I really want to play music."

Miley looked at me and nodded, "Okay, then we're good."

"We are?" I asked surprised.

"Yep."

I looked at her suspiciously until finally she laughed,

"The thing is I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be home a lot anyway while your gone, my next movie sounds like hellish hours." Miley stated and I gave her a smile, "So even if you were her in L.A you would have hardly seen me at all. Plus maybe I'll come and visit you?"

"Maybe? No you will come and visit me."

I pulled Miley over to me smiling, carefully wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I honestly thought you were going to kill me, I had this whole speech planned as well. I was so worried you'd never forgive me." I stated and Miley just smiled moving her head towards mine,

"You didn't do anything wrong anyway, although if I were the one pregnant then we'd have a problem." Miley stated nodding inside as I sighed leaning forward and kissing her head.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"I don't know, maybe we should just hang out here until they calm down a bit?" Miley suggested giving me a smirk, I looked at her interested and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked,

"Under the stars make out session?"

"Yep."

**Miley POV**

I rolled Nick over pushing him against the grass smiling, we'd been going at it for almost an hour now and the screaming match inside was still going. I pressed my nose against Nicks as our lips locked again and he ran his hand along my shirt while the other one played around with the top of my jeans. To say we were both getting turned on would be an understatement and the issue was that at the moment we were lying in the backyard, which was completely open and meant we couldn't do a lot.

Nick pulled away from me, as I stared at him.

"We need to stop."

"Why?" I whispered leaning me arms on his chest,

"Because…"

"Because?"

Nick motioned down and I realized what he meant, I got off him and laughed staring at his pants, "I'd laugh if Danielle and Kevin walked out right now and found you lying in the grass…over excited"

Nick just stared at me annoyed.

"You caused it."

"Not my fault your body wants me, clearly."

I pushed myself into standing position as I looked at Nick's pants again, I giggled at the bulge only for him to slap my leg. "Stop laughing at me, now I have to work out a way to calm myself down. Can you like go around behind me, if I keep staring at you I will…"

"Okay then." I stated shaking my head walking behind him.

"How are you going to cope without me on tour?" I questioned and he just gave a laugh as I sat down alongside the pool pulling off my shoes.

"Find some hot French girl to cheat on you with."

"Harsh."

I put my legs into the water and looked through the window, I smiled a little thankful that Kevin was sitting with Danielle in his arms. I watched them for a minute before finally Nick joined me and pulled his own shoes off and rolled up his pants putting his feet in. I noticed he'd calmed down enough for it not to be noticeable anymore, which would make everything less awkward if the couple inside walked out. I turned remembering I had to tell him about the email my mom sent, but he already had his mouth open ready to tell me something...

"So you haven't told me about Selena yet?" Nick stated.

"Oh yeah."

I smiled thinking about today, "I decided that in a way they had every right to do it to us Nick. Liam stole the photos from me, obviously he wanted revenge and not to be friends which was disappointing. Overall though Selena and me seem to be on good terms again, which is great."

"So you're not angry at her, because I am!" Nick stated.

"I can't be Nick, you broke her heart and if that made her feel better then so be it. I don't mind, plus I don't want any more drama we have enough of that to deal with as it is." I stated leaning on Nick as he moved his head over kissing my neck.

"If you're not mad then neither am I."

Nick began to suck on my neck as I let out a moan and slapped him.

"Stop."

"No."

He sucked on it as I groaned pushing him away, "Stop Nick you're going to leave a mark on my neck! I have filming tomorrow" I responded and turned to see him smirking at me.

"That was the point."

I slapped him playfully on the chest giving a laugh. "I hate you!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I moved in to kiss him as I heard a cough, we both turned to see Danielle and Kevin standing there looking at us. I could still see Danielle was angry but she'd calmed down a fair bit now. Kevin look beyond tired and I was hoping like hell this meant they were now leaving….

"Thanks for looking after Danielle Miles," Kevin stated.

I stood up with Nick walked over to them, "It was no problem, so are you two okay now? And Danielle are you going with them or not?"

"We're good."

"We're ok."

I looked at the two of them as Kevin nodded, "We will be fine,"

"And I'm not going to go, instead I was thinking I'd make your life a living hell while you're around." Danielle stated and I grinned looking at her, "I promise I'll try to not be a bitch, but I'm pregnant so I can blame it on the hormones. Kevin is hoping to be back for the birth, and up until then you're babysitting me."

"I am?"

"You are." Kevin stated and I nodded.

"Sure."

"Right well we're going home…" Danielle stated then frowned, "What's on your neck?"

My eyes widened as Nick began to laugh, I turned staring at him annoyed moving my hand to my neck. "I'm going to kill you if it isn't gone by tomorrow Nick! My co stars will think the worst of me."

"And right now we both are." Kevin stated, "I think it's better we don't know what you were doing out here. Okay see you guys tomorrow then, thanks again Miley for today."

"No problem."

They both turned and headed inside as Nick's hand moved onto my ass.

"So how about we go inside and finish what we-"

"No way Mr. this is you're punishment for going on tour."

"What?"

I looked at Nick who seemed shocked, I smirked and moved away heading back inside, "I said I forgave you, but that doesn't mean I'm happy with this whole thing. This is my punishment, I'm going to bed Nicky."

I walked inside smiling to myself, that will teach him not to lie to me.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews guys :D I'm thinking like 6 more chapters, maybe more maybe less. I know it sounds a lot, but heaps of things are going to happen! Hope everyone has a great weekend!


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Miley POV**

Goodbyes were hard, I knew they were but this was tearing me a part.

I watched Nick chatting away to Joe and Kevin, they all looked so happy while I just felt like crying. I sighed listening to them making final tour preparations to tell the producer, after all they were leaving tomorrow morning which I had to keep reminding myself. It was hard for me right now, I'd finished my latest movie and I no longer had it to distract me from the fact Nick was leaving. Now however it was clear to me and I was almost of the verge of cracking, I didn't want to look desperate to him but Nick had no idea how much I was dying inside at the moment.

"Good morning" Demi stated overly happy,

"Hi."

She sat down next to me grinning like a kid on Christmas morning as she offered me a coffee.

"Thanks" I mumbled taking it and I instantly stared back to the guys,

"So happy you finished up with the movie?"

"Yep."

"And when does the next one start?"

"Soon."

"So decided on how you are going to farewell Nick? Because I think you should buy some lingerie and-"

"Shut up Demi." I hissed annoyed.

"You're in a good mood." Demi stated sarcastically,

I instantly stood up and left her there, I didn't need the comments today I just didn't need any of them having a go at me. I walked outside the warehouse they were using for practice in the record labels lot and sipped my coffee. I sighed leaning back against the wall I just needed to calm the hell down, I hated being in such a bad mood but I just wasn't feeling my normal happy self at the moment. I couldn't decide if it was because of Nick or it was because of my family situation…maybe it was both.

I gave a cough, which caused me to choke on the coffee. I spluttered it everywhere and wiped my sleeve across my mouth pulling it away to see blood…obviously I'd burnt my tongue on the coffee as well.

"Hey Miley" I heard a scream,

I turned to see Selena with Liam walking over to me with her posse of friends, obviously she was here for recording or something….and Liam well, obviously Selena and him were more then "friends." They were all smiling happily while I tried to put a smile on my face, but how could I?

"Hi" I stated as she reached me and looked expecting a hug,

"You okay?"

"Yeah" I responded looking away.

"No, you're not" Liam stated as I looked back at them and Selena gave me an apologetic look as suddenly tears came to my eyes.

"Oh Miley,"

"No, don't I'm fine" I whispered as she tried to pull me into a hug,

"What happened did Nick and you get in a fight?" Liam questioned and I shook my head,

"No" I whispered wanting to just go home and cuddle Nick for eternity.

"I'm just over reacting. This is too much stress for me," I stated giving a small laugh looking at both of them. "I feel so stupid being this upset, it's only a tour it's not like he's leaving forever…but I still feel so…lonely. I'm just being really self centered and-"

"Miles…" Liam stated as he pulled me into a hug,

I didn't push him away as I smelled his familiar scent. I hugged him back, I didn't care about anything anymore I just wanted Nick to stay…

"Nick…" Selena suddenly stated,

Liam instantly let go of me and I turned around to see Nick just staring at me.

"Demi said you walked out, I thought I'd come and find you." Nick stated staring at me, "Looks like I didn't need to." He rolled his eyes and turned walking back.

I felt a tear roll down my face as nodded, "Great."

"Miles," Liam stated as I just pushed him away,

"Leave me alone, please just go!" I stated and walked away pacing towards the exit of this stupid place…

I didn't want to be here!

I headed out the gates and crossed the road going into a park finding a bench and just crumpled onto it sobbing. I didn't want him to leave, I hated being alone and now that was what I was going to be. I'd told Nick it was fine and I'd been acting like I didn't care, but hell I did. I was so scared of what he'd do overseas and even within the borders of the U.S. I just felt so…insignificant. Everything was about the tour and I hardly saw him anymore, and soon he was going to leave…

I just sat there for what seemed like hours crying, I just couldn't stop myself.

"Miles…" I heard a voice say as they sat down beside me, "We've been looking for you."

"I don't care Demi! I don't care" I choked out and she sighed wrapping her arm around me pulling me towards her,

"Hey don't cry, okay don't cry!"

"I don't want to cry Demi! But I am." I whispered trying to pull myself together but I just couldn't…

I needed Nick.

"Miley stop" She demanded letting me go, "You are going to stop crying now and moping around like someone died. You are worse then Danielle and she's pregnant for god sake, you are overeating!"

"But…" I started as she slapped me on the arm and I looked at her annoyed, "That hurt, why did you do that?"

"Because you're being stupid that's why!" She stated and I held back my tears looking at her and she sighed taking both my hands,

"Come on, your not as upset as you think you are Miley. Come on Nick's only going to be around another twelve hours, take advantage of that." She pleaded as I nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I will, it's just-"

"It's just nothing. Miley talk to him."

"Kay."

**Nick POV**

"Oh god, I don't think I can do this!" I stated pushing my hands through my hair staring at my two brothers and Danielle.

Dani unlike Miley seemed to be rational at the moment, which we expected the opposite. However at any moment Dani's mood could change and then she'd be crying, where as Miley…well her mood was stable. She seemed always upset and nothing I did could change that at the moment.

"Nick take a deep breath," Joe stated calmly looking at me, "She's just upset you're leaving Nick and you going mad at her wasn't a great idea."

"She was hugging Liam" I hissed, "Liam who stole our wedding photos!"

"Who was standing with Selena, who he is supposedly dating!" Kevin stated as I just gave a huff shaking my head, they just didn't understand how much I just wanted to drop everything to stay with her right now.

"This is a mess." I stated.

"You caused it."

"Thanks Dani." I retorted staring at her,

"Come on Nick! You've hardly been home, how do you expect Miley to act? I know exactly how Miley is feeling right now and do you know how hard this is for us." Danielle hissed at me tears coming to her eyes, "Do you? Because this is just…"

Danielle started crying as Kevin shot me a look, "Thanks Nick"

"Please don't get Demi pregnant any time soon, I don't think we could deal with another emotional girl." I stated seriously as Dani instantly looked at me insulted,

"Are you having a go at me or your wife there?"

"Miley, not you…you're acting normal, seeing as you are pregnant. Miley is just…" I stated shaking my head trying to think of a word to explain it,

"Scared that you're relationship will end up like her parents."

"That will never happen."

"Nick." Joe stated giving me a look, "You may see that but she isn't, her parents slowly moved apart because they didn't spend time together. Then the fights started…and you just had a fight. Well it wasn't really a fight but to her it will have felt like it, she doesn't want to end up like them. And right now...to her it's heading that way."

"I know but still, I can't fix the way she thinks!" I stated.

"I don't want you to go." Danielle cried onto Kevin. "I want you to stay…"

"Danielle baby you know we-"

"I don't care. I want you to stay!"

"Come on Dani, let's go for a walk? And how about we get you some lunch or something that will make you happier…" Kevin suggested, as he shot us both a look and pulled his sobbing wife away.

"At least Miley's mood is constant, I couldn't deal with that."

"Oh I would rather that."

"I can't believe tomorrow we are flying out to England, it feels like only yesterday we were starting rehearsals." Joe stated shaking his head

"I know right, the time has flown by. Europe first for the next two weeks then back here for this bit then over to Asia." I stated seriously.

"Hey."

We both turned around to see Demi and Miley standing there, I gave a sigh seeing Miley's red eyes as she looked away from me. "Right you two need to go and talk? Got it Nick, Miley needs to tell you something."

"Sure, come on gorgeous."

"Good luck man." Joe whispered,

I moved over wrapping my arm around Miley's waist pulling her through the warehouse to a quiet corner. I stopped as she sat down on the chair giving a cough and then shook her head…

"I'm sorry I hugged Li-"

"It's fine I overreacted. I know I haven't been around much and it's been hard for you having to deal with everything along with Danielle." I whispered taking a seat alongside her. "But I love you so much Miley and I know this is going to be hard but I believe that we can do this."

"Me too."

I looked at her as she stared at me, I moved my hand up to her cheek moving my thumb gently under her eye fixing her smudged eyeliner. I leaned forward giving her a very gently kiss on the lips as she looked away and I dropped my hand…

"I need to tell you something."

"What?" I whispered worried.

"You know how I was talking about that email ages ago?" Miley whispered and I shrugged a little confused and she sighed, "When I was mad and said how that person was a lying self centered-"

"Oh yep, I remember."

"It was from mom."

"What? You kidding?" I hissed looking at her as Miley shook her head.

"No."

"What did she want?"

Miley moved her hands up to her face covering it, "She wants me to fly to Brazil, while you're on tour. She's living their with her new illegally married husband, mom wants me to meet my new sibling." She whispered through her hands and I sighed.

"And you are…"

"Considering it,"

"What?"

Miley dropped her hands shaking her head, "I don't want to turn out like them Nick, and when I first got the email I was so angry and mad. Then I realized I was acting just like her, thinking about myself and not about her or the fact she is having a baby. I won't be like her…I won't be like them!"

I looked at Miley and brought her into a hug.

"We aren't like them Miley."

"I know that, sometimes…" She whispered leaning her head on my shoulder, "It's just hard for me to see that Nick, but I'm trying. I've been lying to your face about how much I wanted you to go on this tour when I don't want you going at all."

"Miley I have to-"

"Go, I know…I'm just going to miss you." She whispered as I let her go.

I moved my hand up to her cheek and smiled, "Miley Ray I love you. And I'm going to miss you so much, but every moment I have spare I'm going to call, text and web chat with you, because then it won't be that bad. It'll seem like I'm with you in a way, minus the kisses, hugs...and the other sexy stuff."

She gave a small laugh and nodded, "Now there's the smiling girl I fell in love with, stop hiding her away from me. I don't like this sad depressed one…"

"I love you too."

I moved forward pushing my lips against hers as she kissed me back, I leaned my head on hers feeling Miley's desperation. We both knew I had to go though, tomorrow I was leaving and neither of us could change that now.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews peeps, :D I'm officially on three weeks holidays (thank god!) which means hopefully I'll get this story finished and maybe post another :D Have a great weeked everyone.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Nick POV**

Miley giggled as I kissed her neck where I knew she was ticklish, I ran my hands around her back as she squealed and pushed me away. I laughed and pinned her against the bed kissing her repeatedly on the lips but not giving her enough time to kiss me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck laughing and pulled me down pressing her lips against mine…

"That's it!" I heard a yell from the next room.

We broke apart as I heard stomping coming down the hallway and the door flew open, we both squinted in the dark to see Noah standing there. Her hand was placed firmly on her hip while she tapped her foot…

"I know you're in love, I know you're leaving and I know you are doing "stuff" in here. But please for my sanity can you shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Noah yelled at us and then turned slamming the door.

Miley and me both started giggling as I looked at her,

"I think your little sister just went mad at us!"

"I know right, who's the adult now?"

I leaned down pressing my lips against hers as she pushed me away and started coughing, I rolled off her watching intently as she kept coughing. Miley grabbed the glass of water off the bedside table and swallowed a bit of it shaking her head before swallowing the rest.

"You okay? You're coughing a lot lately."

"I'm fine." She whispered lying back down,

I looked at her smiling and noticed she still had red lipstick on her lips, "I don't like you wearing make up, or lip stick because it always ends up on me." I stated moving forward.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You have lipstick on…"

"No I don't, I took it off before I went to bed."

She sat up confused and wiped her hand across her lips frowning, she shook her head looking at me, "I'm going mental, so think we could keep going if we are quiet?" She whispered.

"Doubtful." I muttered, "You are never quiet."

"Neither are you."

"SHUT UP!" Noah screamed.

"Why don't we go sleep downstairs?" I suggested and Miley smiled climbing out of bed, "And then we won't keep your sister awake, and we can have a little more privacy."

I climbed out of bed as Miley took my hand, "Dad wants Noah back."

"Really?" I whispered.

Miley nodded opening the door as we both walked out, "I haven't told Noah yet but I don't want her to leave me. I will be lonely enough when you leave in four hours, twenty three minutes and twelve seconds, let alone missing her too."

I raised my eyebrows staring at her, "You are timing when I leave?"

"Of course I am,"

I smiled wrapping my arms around her waist as we walked down the staircase, "I was thinking about Noah, maybe when I come back she should go back to your dad's Miles."

"What? Why?" Miley whispered as we moved through the dark house.

"Because maybe we could…"

"Could what?"

"Start our own family."

"WHAT?" Miley screamed.

I pushed her into the guest room and closed the door, "I know you want kids and I know I told you I wanted to wait, but with Noah around I think I've changed my mind. I love Noah and you've become such a good mom to her…I think we should. I'm ready to be a dad."

Miley just stared at me her face lit only by the moonlight,

"Seriously? Are you sure you're ready?"

"Of course I am, I'm Nick Jonas. I'm ready for anything!" I stated leaning forward and pressing my lips against Miley's,

She pulled away and stared at me biting her lip,

"What about your work?" She whispered moving her hand to my cheek, "What about your family and Danielle, she is going to have a baby. I don't think the family could deal with two kids around the same age! And what about my dad? And the rest of my family, we are barely on speaking terms as it is Nick."

"Who cares about them, this is about you and me."

Miley smiled at me and giggled, "Then I'm up for it, when we get back we'll try and make a baby."

I moved forward pressing my lips against hers, knowing that this was one of the last times I'd be able to kiss my wife in a very long time.

**Miley POV**

"NO, NO, NO, NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE."

"I'm sorry baby, I have to-"

"NO."

I stood staring across at Danielle who was throwing a hissy fit at Kevin, I'd held myself together pretty well considering, but Dani well she'd completely lost it. I closed my eyes pressing my finger to my temple, I had such a bad headache from the lack of sleep I had last night. I shook my head trying to wake myself up and opened my eyes to see Demi right in front of me.

"Coffee."

"Thank you." I stated taking it from her, "You're a life saver."

She laughed sitting down alongside me on the bench, while I gazed out at the private airport. "Nick's pretty busy at the moment, but he told me to tell you he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"He better not." I stated giving a laugh,

"How are things between you two?" Demi questioned and I smiled.

"Really good, like beyond good. Minus the fact he's going on tour Nick said something which really shocked me last night." I stated shaking my head thinking back to last night.

Demi giggled looking at me, "What did he say?"

"Well…" I whispered biting my lip looking down,

"OH MY GOD!"

"He said oh my god?" Demi asked confused,

I grabbed her left hand and screamed shaking my head, Demi instantly started laughing as I stared at the diamond. I looked up at her my mouth just open and she gave a laugh and nodded.

"What? When? Why? How?" I yelled.

I stared back down at the huge diamond on the golden band. I gazed up to see my best friend blushing, "Well last night, we went out to my favorite restaurant. And well he proposed and of course I said yes…"

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you Demi, this is fabulous." I stated staring at her grinning and I quickly wrapped my arms around her, "Congratulations, have you told everyone yet?"

I let go and she laughed shaking her head,

"You're the first to notice actually." She stated as I grinned.

"I'm so excited for you!"

"Thanks Miles, I'm going to miss you so much! You're going to have to come over when you have time off from your new movie! When does it start? You never did tell me." Demi whispered and I smiled at her.

"Next week."

"That's good, so wait hold up what did Nick say…"

I blushed looking down shaking my head, "Compared to the fact you're engaged it's nothing, you have no idea how happy I am for you. When are you thinking about getting-"

"Tell me." She interrupted as I blushed.

"Nick and I have decided that when he get's back we are going to…" I started as Demi raised her eyebrows looking at me, "Try and produce a mini us,"

"WHAT?" She yelled and I nodded, "Like a baby?"

"Uhuh."

"Oh my god that's exciting, crap I'm going to have to plan this wedding soon. I'm not have a fat bridesmaid, no offense!" Demi stated as I laughed looking at her sipping on the coffee, "You will be a bridesmaid right? Miley you have to be, I need your fashion help!"

"Of course I will be Dems."

"Great, that's so fantastic Miley and that means I'm going to be an aunt."

"And I'm going to be a mom."

I heard an awkward cough and turned to see Nick standing there, he gazed between the two of us looking melancholy. "Demi it's time to go, can I have a moment with Miley alone? Joe is already on the plane with everyone else, minus Kevin who is trying to detach Dani off him."

"Of course, bye Miles." Demi whispered sadly.

I stood up and she pulled me into a hug as I gripped onto her, "I'm going to miss you so much and congratulations." I whispered releasing her as she gave a smile.

"See you soon."

She walked off as I looked at Nick, he sighed staring at me. He moved his hand up to my cheek as I shook my head,

"I don't want you to go but I'm not going to cry like Dani is, because I know I can't change this."

He leaned forward and gave me a light kiss.

"I'll ring you when I arrive, I love you Miley." He whispered,

"I love you too."

I leaned forward kissing his lips as we stood on the tarmac embracing each other for the last time in months. He finally broke away from me and pulled me into a hug, neither of us said anything as Nick let go and turned away walking towards the jet.

"Don't leave me!" Danielle screamed.

I turned around as Kevin gave me a smile, we'd already said out goodbyes. He detached Dani off him and pushed her onto me. Danielle instantly started sobbing onto my shoulder.

"Look after her Miley."

"I will."

Kevin walked over as I looked back to Nick, he gave me a smile opening his mouth.

"I love you." He mouthed as he climbed the steps.

I nodded at him,

"I LOVE YOU TOO." I yelled and he laughed.

Then he disappeared onto the plane, I held Danielle in my arms as we watched the plane slowly start moving and then it took off. I stared at Danielle and sighed, now we were both husbandless.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay I think this chapter was a little bit happier then the last, well I tried to make it more cheerful anyway :D I want to have this story done by the end of this week because I'm going to Sydney next week for a break :)


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Nick POV**

"God I love this place." Kevin stated.

"And to think it's completely sold out!" Joe muttered holding Demi in his arms as we stood on the stage in England. I looked out at all the seats grinning, this feeling was amazing there was only one thing missing that could have made it the perfect moment, but Miley couldn't be here.

"So sound check, and then dinner?" Joe asked and we all nodded.

"Oh and I'm talking to Danielle!"

"You are?" I asked surprised and Kevin nodded.

"Aren't you talking to Miley?"

"No."

I looked away from the three of them confused, we generally all did web chats at the same time, it was easier for all of us then. Miley obviously had something better to do then talk to me when she woke up, maybe she had an early start on set…no her movie didn't start till tomorrow. I moved up scratching my head trying to work out what her excuse was then. Maybe I'd been a bit over the top? We'd talked every morning since I'd left, along with me calling her at least three times during the day and night.

"Nick stop being jealous, you've talked to her every single morning. She may be your wife but Miley is a very independent person, you can't expect her to just sit around all day waiting for you to come online." Demi stated, as I turned looking at her and nodded. Yeah Miley was independent...

"Yeah I know, I just miss her."

"I miss Dani too." Kevin muttered looking down.

"Wow you guys are so in love it's disturbing. Come on act more like men, you're becoming like moping love stricken teenage girls." Joe stated with a laugh.

"Totally agree, but they are worse then teenage girls."

"Coming from you two, who snuck off into the bathroom together on the flight over here. Did the engaged couple join the mile high club?" I questioned smirking as both Demi and Joe's smiles dropped.

"NO!"

"Sure you didn't…"

"We didn't, I swear to…." Demi stated looking at me panicked.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Dems."

"You better not."

"SOUND CHECK EVERYONE." Our producer yelled.

I walked over to the piano still grinning as Joe rushed up beside me, "You better not tell Miley Nick, or I will kill you." Joe hissed at me and I tilted my head looking at him interested.

"So you guys did…"

"Shut up, and don't tell Miley."

Joe walked away as I laughed sitting down shaking my head. I went through one of the songs and everything sounded good, so I went onto drums and then guitar quickly finishing up with my instruments. I took up position on the stage holding the microphone in my hand looking at my brothers who were both looking over Kevin's guitar. I sung a couple of lyrics from a bunch of different songs, and to me it all sounded good. I absently wandered around the stage trying to find something to do before dinner, only to hear a cough behind me...

"So…" I heard Demi say,

I turned around looked at her as she smirked, "You'll be looking forward to the end of this tour I'm sure. I really can't believe you and Miley are planning on having kids," Demi stated.

"So that's what you were talking about at the airport?" I questioned.

"Uhuh, so you sure you're ready."

"Honestly I don't think I am." I stated looking at Demi, "But at the time I know I will be, it's one of those things you can't prepare yourself for. I want to be a dad and I know how much Miley wants this."

"You aren't doing this just for her are you Nick?" Demi whispered.

"No, no…"

"Nick…"

"I'm not seriously, I wasn't keen on the idea at the start but things have changed. Marrying Miley was the best decision I've ever made and it was a huge risk, having a baby is just another leap and I'm sure it will be fine." I stated as Demi nodded giving me a smile. I could just tell by the look on her face she couldn't wait for this, after all it would mean eventually she'd become our babies aunt.

"I'm excited for you, minus hormonal Miley. That will be scary."

"Don't even talk about it." I muttered shaking my head, "If she's anything like Danielle, I just won't cope at all. Talking about Danielle, I hope for Kevin's sake we are there when the baby is born."

"Me too, she'll never forgive him if we aren't."

"Okay everything sounds good." Our producer yelled.

"Why don't you go ring Miley? I wouldn't mind talking to her, see how she's doing?" Demi suggested and I nodded giving a laugh.

"I was planning on ringing her anyway,"

**Miley POV**

"I WANT KEVIN."

I pushed my hand through my hair rubbing Danielle's back as she threw up into my toilet. She'd turned up at six am rather happy, then everything went downhill very quickly. I looked away holding my breath, I felt absolutely horrible and looking at Danielle throwing up would only encourage my stomach to follow hers. I closed my eyes trying to block out the smell, noise and my pounding headache, well this wasn't exactly the start to the morning I wanted.

"Miles your phone is ringing." Noah yelled.

"I'm a little busy Noah, can you answer it!"

I turned back to look at sobbing Danielle as she just stared at me, "I just want to talk to Kevin, I just want him. NOT YOU MILEY!"

"I missed it." Noah called.

I let out a groan and stood up, "Okay, umm you have a web chat with Kevin. So I'll get my computer and then you can talk to him and I can go…back to bed." I muttered shaking my head.

I walked out of the bathroom placing my hand on my head,

"Miley can you hurry up? I need to get to school right now!" Noah yelled walking in the room and staring at me, "Why the hell are you still in your pajamas? I need to get to school!"

"Noah you're going to have to walk."

"Miley I have to be at school in ten minutes, even if I sprinted I wouldn't make it on time. You have to drive me! HURRY UP!" She yelled at me as I heard Danielle let another sob.

"MILEY I WANT KEVIN NOW."

"Noah skip school okay, just forget. Go get my computer okay." I hissed at her.

"What? No I have a test today and I studied heaps-"

"You can either skip school or walk?"

"Okay, skipping school it is."

Noah disappeared from the room as I closed my eyes leaning on the wall. I started coughing and moved my hand up to my face, this was just too much stress for me to deal with right now. I couldn't cope with Danielle and Noah at the same time, let alone the fact I was pretty sure I was sick. I pulled myself together and stopped coughing as Noah walked in holding the computer.

"Right okay, what am I doing?" Noah asked.

"Danielle is supposed to have a video chat with Kevin, he'll be able to calm her down because right now I just can't. Can you just get it up for her…" I whispered and Noah nodded then looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding." Noah whispered as I frowned confused,

Noah grabbed my hand and pointed at the tiny spots of blood on it, I shook my head confused. "I'm fine Noah, just get the computer going. I'll get Danielle back onto the bed."

"Okay."

I went back into the bathroom quickly washing my hand still confused, where the hell had the blood come from? I turned my attention back to Danielle who was leaning against the wall sobbing. I sighed flushing the toilet and handing her a towel.

"Noah is getting Kevin up on chat, come on you need to get up for me."

"Good." Danielle muttered.

She wiped her mouth with the towel and I helped her up. I stood there helping Dani wash her face and present herself a little better, before finally I pulled her gently out of the bathroom into the bedroom. I looked to see Noah smiling away staring at the computer,

"Here she is, finally." Noah stated.

Noah moved off the bed as Danielle took her position, instantly Dani's face lit up seeing Kevin. "Hey gorgeous, Noah was just telling me how you turned up this morning in a bit of a mess."

"I miss you baby." Danielle whispered.

"Right you had breakfast?" I asked Noah who shook her head.

"Well let's go have breakfast, and give the two lovers some privacy. Did you check who called me?" I questioned as we left the room and closed the door as Noah nodded.

"It was Nick."

"Of course it was…" I muttered giving a sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look sick."

I looked at Noah and smiled as she glanced up at me, "Noah I'm fine, Danielle is just driving me a little insane. I like her company but I don't think I can deal with her coming over every single morning and then staying the entire day, thank god I have work tomorrow."

Noah gave a laugh looking at me,

"I think this is the first time I've heard you willing to go to work."

"I know, right where is my phone?" I questioned.

Noah put her hand into her pocket and pulled it out, "How about I go make us breakfast? Seeing as I'm not going to school and you want to talk to Nick?"

"That would be great."

Noah smiled and walked away as I stared at my phone. I pressed Nick's number and moved it up to my ear, I listened to the slow ringing as I imagined him on the other side of the world trying to find his phone. Then finally it stopped and I smiled hearing laughing in the background.

"Hey gorgeous." Nick whispered.

"Hey,"

"You okay? By the sound of it Danielle is sick."

"Oh she is, and I think I might be as well. I miss you Nick, it's crazy without you around." I whispered and he gave a sigh.

"I miss you too."

I smiled forgetting about all my worries, because just hearing his voice made me feel like nothing was wrong at all.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews guys :D I don't think they'll be many chapters left of this story, and this chapter was short so sorry :D Have a great day/night :)


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Nick POV**

"Bonjour belle." I stated smiling at the computer.

Miley giggled as I stared at her gorgeous face, painted up with make up from her day of filming. "Well hello to you too Nicholas, how is Paris? Is it lonely being in the city of love without me?"

"Well no, me and my hooker Cindy have been having some fun." I stated nodding at the camera as Miley just laughed.

"Sure, well me and all my ex boyfriend's have been having fun too."

"Not funny." I stated and she just laughed.

"How was work Miles?" I asked leaning my head back on the couch,

"Interesting, the movie is very lively to say the least. I never have time to just sit down and chill out, the director always has us on our toes doing something. Today she made me go and buy coffee for the entire crew, I think she may hate me but hey it makes things fun." She stated as I nodded looking around the dressing room.

"I miss you." I whispered.

"I miss you too, but I have good news."

"Oh I like the sound of that." I stated with a grin.

"Well see I have two weeks off coming up, and I was thinking maybe I should go on a vacation. Then I was like no that would be a bad idea leaving poor, practically about to give birth Danielle alone." Miley stated as I stared at her giving a sigh.

"So…"

"I was like screw it, Dani can cope without me for a week. I need a vacation. So it's all planned, when you are in Japan or somewhere in Asia I'm going to fly over!" Miley stated excited as I let out a laugh.

"That's TERRIFIC!" I yelled,

Miley laughed as I stared at her shaking my head, "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now, I can't wait to see you! It's driving me mental I can barely look at you right now without thinking really dirty thoughts."

Miley instantly started laughing again, and then she started coughing. I watched confused, clearly Miley wasn't getting any better even though she'd had the same cough for months now. When she finally stopped she looked at me and I just stared at her, she gave a sigh looking away from the computer.

"I'm fine Nick."

"Miley come on, you and me both know something is up with you. You've been coughing for weeks now, I'm really worried." I stated deadly serious and she just laughed shaking her head.

"Don't be, I'm fine."

"Miley I think you should see a doc-"

"NICK!" Demi screamed as the dressing room door flew open, "Have you seen Joe, we were playing hide and seek and I lost him…wait are you talking to Miley?"

"Hide and seek really?" Miley questioned laughing.

Demi instantly lunged over the top of me taking control of the computer, "OH MY GOD MILEY! I miss you so much, you have no idea what it's like to be on tour with these boys. I mean Joe is fine but no joke every conversation I have with Kevin and Nick always ends with the mention of you are Danielle. They are driving me insane!"

"Trust me, Danielle is worse."

"I bet she is, hey you okay?" Demi asked as I frowned, "You look a bit pale."

"I'M FINE!" Miley yelled.

"Okay then, I was just saying. You look exhausted how-"

I pulled the computer off Demi and placed it in-between us, my eyes reconnected with Miley's as Demi looked at me confused. "Did I miss something? Because you two are giving each other deathly glare."

"We're fine." Miley stated sweetly.

"She's sick and is refusing to go to the doctors. Miley what happens if there is something seriously wrong with you? Maybe I should fly back and personally escort you to a doctor." I stated bluntly as Miley's mouth dropped. "Miley if you don't go to the doctors I will fly back. I'm not joking around either, you know I will."

"NO. Nick you are overreacting."

"Miley you actually don't look well." Demi whispered.

"Why won't you just believe me?" Miley yelled pushing her hand through her hair, "I'm fine okay, just leave me alone! I'm not going to the doctors because there is absolutely nothing…"

She started coughing again as I sighed, I turned looking at Demi who just shook her head. If I was back in Los Angeles things would be different I was sure, I was regretting I didn't take her to the doctors before I left. When Miley finally stopped coughing she turned staring at both of us really annoyed.

"Miley I think you should go to see a doctor, I love you but-"

"Shut up Nick. I am fine!" Miley yelled and I watched her hand slam the computer shut, then there was just a black screen.

"Well that went…well." Demi muttered as I gave a sigh.

"Yeah terrific."

**Miley POV**

"So you had a fight with Nick?" Danielle asked as I sighed.

"No, it was a disagreement."

"So you had a fight?"

"NO!"

"Okay then, you had a disagreement." Danielle stated rolling her eyes,

I sighed holding a mug of coffee in my hands, I was fine and I couldn't understand why Nick couldn't accept that! I didn't want to be with Dani right now, she was annoying me with her constant mood swings and I would much rather have been at home in bed alone. I sipped the coffee looking out the window my head still aching, and now my chest was feeling like someone was stabbing me. I uneasily rubbed my ribs as Danielle looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She questioned and I nodded.

"My chest is just hurting,"

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Danielle stated and I just stared at her, what the hell was with all these people? I did not need to see a damn doctor I was absolutely fine.

"No."

"It was just a suggestion Miley, so where is Noah?" Danielle asked putting her hand on her stomach as I shrugged.

"Some friend's house for a sleepover."

"That's good you'll get to sleep in then?" Dani questioned and I shook my head, I was supposed to have a phone call with Nick in the morning. I put the mug down and nodded, if he was going to act like that then screw the phone call.

"Yes actually I will."

"Good for you, you've been looking pretty tired lately. You aren't going on some super strict diet for this movie are you?" Danielle questioned and I shook my head looking at her as she winced.

"You okay?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Baby is being really annoying today, I have no idea why." She muttered rubbing her stomach as I looked down.

"Maybe it's sending you a message…"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, that you're going to have it soon. You are only a month away from full term Dani, you have to get ready in case the baby comes sooner then you expect it to." I stated seriously picking up the mug as Dani just stared at me.

"It won't…"

"What if it does?" I questioned.

"It won't Miley okay, stop being so negative. The baby will come when Kevin is here with me, because I won't let it out until then!" Danielle stated and I gave a laugh looking at her.

"Danielle you can't stop the baby coming-"

"Watch me Miley, Kevin will be here for the birth of our child!" Danielle yelled at me and I just rolled my eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me Miley, just because you're fighting with Nick doesn't mean you have to be a bitch!"

"I'm not being a bitch!" I yelled at her.

"You are, all you've done since you got here is complain and bitch. Kevin will be here when our child is born and don't doubt that, because I will proof you wrong!" Danielle hissed at me as I shook my head.

"Be realistic Dani, he'll be back for a week."

"And I'll have the baby that week."

"What ever." I muttered shaking my head.

"What the hell is wrong Miley?" Dani hissed at me.

I shook my head and sipped the coffee again, "Oh by the way I'm going away to Asia for a week. To see Nick, is that okay? Because it's only going to be a week and after all the baby will only be born when Kevin's here right?"

Danielle just stared at me verging on tears, great.

"You're leaving me here?" She whispered her voice shaking.

"You know what I'm going home, I'm tired and need to sleep. Danielle I will see you tomorrow." I stated getting up,

"You're just going to leave me here?"

I ignored her and picked up my bag walking out the front door of Kevin and Danielle's house, I'd had enough of her for tonight. I sighed getting in my car thinking about Nick, I just wanted to be with him so bad right now and not have the pressure of looking after everyone else. I started the car up and headed off home, feeling overly depressed and just tired. When my car finally reached the drive way I only had one thing in mind...bed.

I stumbled out of the car dragging my feet and unlocked the front door. It wasn't till then that I realized how unwell I was actually feeling, I still didn't need a doctor though I was sure about that. I headed towards the staircase rubbing my temple with my fingers, I just wanted to feel better already. I sighed hearing the home phone ringing and spun on my heels to go answer it…

But suddenly everything just blurred, and before I could do anything...I hit the floor.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews guys :D Hope everyone has an awesome Friday or weekend depending on where you are!


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Nick POV**

"THANK YOU PARIS!" Joe yelled.

We all held hands and took our final bow to the screaming crowed as I smiled looking out at all the people, tonight had been amazing! We took another bow for the sake of it, before running off the stage as instantly water bottles and towels were thrown at us. After a few congratulation hugs and high fives we moved back towards the dressing room, all of us on a huge high. I opened the door letting my brothers go in as we walked in to find Demi looking really pissed off.

"Why do I have to hang around while you perform?" She questioned annoyed.

"Because you love me."

"That isn't a good enough reason." Demi stated looking at Joe.

I laughed as Joe gave her a hurt look, "What? Are you saying that you don't love me? The man who asked you to marry him? I'm very insulted by that Demetria, I thought we loved each other? Does this mean we are over, I can't bare the thought of-"

"Oh shut up Joe." Demi stated rolling her eyes.

"Kiss?" Joe asked hopeful.

"No! Come on hurry up, I want to go get ice cream." Demi complained standing up and began snapping her fingers at us, "I'm serious if you don't hurry up, I will leave without you!"

"She loves ice cream more then me." Joe stated dramatically.

"JOSEPH GET CHANGED!"

I laughed as Demi snapped her fingers directly in front of Joe's face and he leaned down pushing his lips against hers,

"Ew okay guys, break it up. Come on, what happened to the ice cream?" Kevin stated awkwardly as I turned away grabbing a new shirt.

I pulled my show one off and pulled the clean one on thinking about Miley, god what the hell was I going to do? She was mad at me now and I knew I was supposed to call her but I was pretty sure that would only add fuel to the fire. I couldn't understand why she was so reluctant to go to the doctors, it wasn't like she was a child anymore. Miley was grown up and I honestly thought she could look after herself, but clearly I was wrong. I turned around to see Demi and Joe still going at it, while Kevin had already managed to get changed and was waiting patiently.

"Joe, Demi seriously." I stated, "You wanted to leave Demi!"

Demi pulled away from Joe and smiled at him, "He's just so cute and hot!"

"That's just disturbing, that anyone can think Joe is cute." Kevin muttered shaking his head as I laughed.

Kevin's phone ring tone filled our ears we all groaned. "Kevin I miss you, I want you back wah." Joe mimicked Dani. Demi instantly laughed looking at Kevin who was searching around for his phone."Kevin baby I want you home, I miss you so much! I want you back here now, I don't care if you're in France!" I continued trying to annoy Kevin.

"Shut it, all three of you." Kevin stated pressed the phone to his ear,

"Hey baby" He cooed as we all groaned again.

"So where are we going to get ice-"

"OH GOD."

We all turned staring back to Kevin. I looked at my eldest brother scared as his mouth dropped and Kevin just stood there, the color draining from his face. Within seconds we all rushed over to Kev, his eyes were now popping out of his head and he'd turned completely white. While Joe, Demi and me were all just staring at him waiting for an explanation to why he looked like he'd just seen a ghost!

"She's having the baby…" He whispered.

"What?"

"Danielle is having the freakin baby." Kevin repeated.

"OH MY GOD!" Demi screamed at the top of her lungs, "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO? Should I call a jet? Do we leave? We have a concert tomorrow? Oh my god Dani is never going to forgive us, WHAT DO WE DO? If we don't make it back, she'll divorce you Kevin! Okay we should call a jet, right Joe? I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO!"

"Maybe we should ring and get a jet then?" Joe questioned and I nodded automatically.

"I'll ring Miley, where is Danielle?"

Kevin just stood frozen holding the phone, Joe and Demi quickly rushed off as I looked at Kevin. "Dani baby it's okay we're going to be there. You're going to be fine, just take deep breathes and I'll be there….Oh god." I heard Danielle scream as Kevin pulled the phone away from his ear. I could just see the horror on his face, this wasn't supposed to happen! Danielle still had a month to go, and we were in France! I moved my hand to my head in shock, we were so screwed.

"Oh god, baby it's going to be okay. We're coming. We're going to make it, you've called an ambulance right?" Kevin whispered regaining composure as I watched him and pulled out my own phone…

"Kevin is Miley there?" I hissed at him.

He looked at me shaking his head, and turned walking away. I groaned and pressed our home number into the phone. I moved it to my ear as it began ringing, and ringing until finally it went to the answering machine. I let out a groan pulling my phone away and ending the call, instead ringing her cell. Yet again I was met with Miley's familiar voice message, I pushed my hand through my hair…Where the hell was my damn wife when I needed her? I shook my head trying to think of how I could get in touch with Miles...Noah.

"Okay jet is good, we have to leave now! We'll grab out passports on the way." Demi yelled rushing back into the room, a look of panic across her face.

"Dani shhh it's okay, so the ambulance is there? That's good. We're about to leave. I love you Danielle, everything is going to be fine." Kevin whispered as I shook my head freaking out.

"Joe call mom and dad." I hissed and he nodded.

"Let's go you called Miley?"

"Trying, I think she's ignoring my calls. Can you try her, I'm going to ring Noah?" I questioned as we all quickly left the room,

"Sure." Demi muttered pulling out her phone.

I pressed Noah's number into my phone as I paced through the hallway. I listened to it ringing, god why the hell did I have to have a fight with Miley today? It could have been any other day, but no it had to be the day when Danielle went into labour! I froze as the ringing stopped sighing in relief...thank god.

"Yo Nick, what up?"

"Where's Miley?" I hissed straight away.

I heard laughing in the background as I frowned continuing to walk again, "Ummm Nick she's your wife, shouldn't you know that?"

"Noah where is she?" I hissed at her annoyed, this was no time to be stupid! Danielle was having a baby.

"I'm at a sleep over Nick, I have no idea where Miley is. She should be at home, why is something wrong?"

"Dani is having the baby." I stated bluntly as Joe held the door opened for me,

Every single one of us was on a phone now.

"OH GOD, and Miley's not with her."

"No."

"Okay I'm like a street away from home. I'll go there and see if Miley is home, if not I'll ring you back Nick. Please tell me you are coming home, Danielle is going to kill all of you if you miss this!" Noah hissed as I groaned walking through the complicated hallways.

"We're trying Noah, ring me back straight away. RUN HOME."

I looked at Demi who shook her head, god now Miley was ignoring Demi too. Joe opened the door leading us outside,

"Okay in the car!" Demi yelled.

For the next fifteen minutes it was a blur, from ringing family to making sure Danielle made it to the hospital, none of us knew what to do when we were so far away. So now all of us sat deadly silent in the car with out passports heading to the airport. Kevin was no longer on the phone to Danielle and he was a complete wreck while the rest of us….well we weren't much better. I nervously clicked numbers on the phone lighting it up, why hadn't Noah rung? I'd tried Miley at least twenty times now, but still there was no answer.

"She's going to hate me, I can't believe this." Kevin whispered letting out a sob,

"Oh Kev, she's going to be fine." Demi whispered pulling him into a hug.

I exchanged a look with Joe shaking my head, as my phone started to ring. I jumped in fright but managed to press accept holding to my ear…

"Noah thank god please tell me you found Miley!" I yelled.

There was deadly silence for a moment, I frowned confused looking at everyone in the car as they all started at me. Then Noah let out a sob, I clutched the phone scared shaking my head.

"Noah what's wrong?"

"Nick something's wrong with Miley, she won't wake up. I rang an ambulance."

**Miley POV**

"Miley…"

"Miley wake up, come on honey. Open your eyes."

"Miley, squeeze my hand for me."

"WHY ISN'T SHE WAKING UP?"

I let out a groan feeling my body moving over bumpy ground, where the hell was I? I felt someone instantly squeeze my hand, while sobbing filled my ears. I pushed open my eyes looking up at a bright florescent white roof, which instantly made me groan in pain. I still had a huge headache and my chest was killing me, I felt like this was some terribly nightmare, how did I get here? I tried to open my eyes but now I just didn't have the strength, something was seriously wrong with me.

"Okay hey Miley, open your eyes again for me."

"Where am I?" I whispered, my voice came out hoarse and disorientated. I forced open my eyes again gazing this time up at a blurry woman with dark green eyes staring at me worried.

"You're in an ambulance-"

"What?" I whispered.

"Miley oh my god…oh…my god! You…scared the hell…" I heard my little sister sobbing, "Out of me…you were just laying there! Oh my god, what's wrong with you?"

I turned my head staring to see Noah just bawling her eyes out. I looked up confused, as the woman was quickly moved around. I squeezed Noah's hand, as she looked at me terrified. Then I head the siren, this was actually happening, I was in an ambulance. I began to freak out, I couldn't be here! I had work tomorrow, what about Nick oh my god what the hell had I gotten myself into now? I felt a cold hand come down on my head as I looked up at the same woman.

"Miley just stay calm, you collapsed at home. I'm going to put an IV in, you need to tell me honestly have you had any drugs? Or taken any substance?" The woman questioned staring at my face.

I shook my head closing my eyes, "No, I haven't."

"Okay good, this is going to hurt a bit just stay calm."

I felt pain shoot through my hand, which slowly dulled, but right now I didn't care because for the first time in my life I just felt completely weak. I couldn't do anything but lie here incapable of explaining what the hell was wrong with me. I closed my eyes tired, scared tears came to my eyes as Nick suddenly flashed through my head again. I squeezed Noah's hand trying to get her attention, only to hear her continuing to uncontrollable sob.

"Don't tell Nick, please don't call Nick…" I whispered to her rather slurred, as I pushed my eyes open.

Noah looked at me confused, "I already did Miley, Danielle is having the baby. He couldn't get in touch with you, I came home and you were just lying there…you wouldn't wake up…you wouldn't…"

"Hey it's going to be okay, both of you calm down. Miley have you been feeling unwell?" The woman asked me as I looked up at her and nodded, "Right and have you seen a doctor?"

"No, I thought I was…"

I felt suddenly an urge to cough and moved my hand away from Noah's bringing it to my mouth and violently started coughing. The woman watched me intently and then gazed at the monitors as I finally stopped coughing, but now everything was spinning. I pulled my hand away from my face seeing blurred red as I closed my eyes…

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S BLEEDING."

"Okay, calm down Noah please just calm down she's fine." The woman whispered as I felt someone clasp my hand,

My head was throbbing and I could feel myself slowly drifting away again,

"Steve ring ahead I think we've got a serious TB case coming in."

"What' TB?" I heard my sister yell terrified.

"Tuberculosis." The woman muttered as I finally gave into the fight.

* * *

**A/N- **So a lot of you caught on to what was up with Miley, I've been dropping hints for a while now :D And by the way the next chapter I'm going to have a lot of medical crap and I just want to put it out there, I have no idea what medical procedures go down, I'm going off the expert advice of wikipedia. Thanks for the reviews! And hope you are having a great weekend.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Nick POV  
**

Nothing they said could make me feel better.

The feeling of guilt was running through me faster then my own blood, I should have been there and I wasn't. I clenched my fists in anger at myself, I'd told her to see a doctor and I'd threatened to fly over but I hadn't carried through and now my wife was in hospital. I had no idea how she was or even what the hell was wrong with her, all I knew was that Noah found Miley unconscious on the floor at the bottom of the staircase. I'd only ever felt like this once before in my entire life, when Miley got sick on her first tour. At the time I'd blamed myself for the hole in her heart, now I knew that wasn't my fault but this, well this was my entire fault! The same five words were running through my mind and I couldn't stop them: I should have done more.

"Nick we're here now, she'll be fine." Joe whispered.

He was trying to be supportive between Kevin and me, but he was worried because Joe didn't know either and the fear of not knowing was killing all of us. The entire flight had just been tears mixed in with comforting hugs, then some more tears…and that was only from Demi who had completely lost it.

"What if she's not alright Joe? What happens if we get there and she…"

"Is fine." Joe stated deadly serious.

I looked out the window waiting for the jet to stop moving. We'd just landed and were not just waiting for the jet to actually stop so we could get out.

"Nick she is going to be okay, just stay positive. Look I've most likely missed the birth of my child so I think our first concern should be Miley." Kevin stated and we all just stared at him. "Miley collapsed at home, we should see her because...we just should concentrate on Miley. I just don't want..."

"Kevin, you have to see Dani…"

Kevin looked away shaking his head, tears welling in his eyes. "She's going to hate me, I don't think I can face her. I don't think Danielle will ever forgive me for missing the first moment of our child's life. And I can't deal with with that, I really cannot deal with this!"

I stared at Kevin shaking my head, "Kevin she will forgive you, because Danielle loves you and there is no way in hell she will hate you. And if you've missed the birth, then so what? At least you tried to get here, and she'll see that!" I stated looking at my brother, putting my hand on his shoulder just as the jet stopped.

"Let's go." Demi stated,

The air hostess opened the door and without another word we flew down the staircase looking at the car waiting for us. I stared at the bright afternoon sun over Los Angeles closing my eyes, god I hoped Miley was okay. We moved along the tarmac and all piled into the car not even second glancing back at the jet, seeing as we had no luggage at all with us.

"Right phones everyone." Joe stated,

We all pulled out our phones turning them back on, waiting to get reception.

"Right well let's go to Glendale Hospital, Danielle is there." I stated seriously as the driver nodded and began driving.

"Miley's there too." Demi stated.

I looked at my phone seeing five new text messages and clicked on the first, which was from Billy.

_Miley's in the same hospital as Danielle. Don't know what's wrong._

Text message two from Brandi:

_Not telling us what's going on, Danielle still in labor._

I flicked through the next three as I hit the last one tilting my head, they all pretty much had the same thing. No one knew what was wrong with Miley and Danielle was still in labor, I checked the time on the last text and saw it was only ten minutes before we landed which meant…

"She hasn't had the baby." Joe stated before I could...

We turned looking at Kevin who was just staring at his phone.

"Kevin she hasn't had the baby, do you realize what this means?" Demi asked, a smile coming to her face the first I'd seen in the last fourteen hours.

"That I'm going to be there to see the birth of my baby."

Kevin let out a laugh, which turned into a sob, and then back to a chuckle. I smiled looking at Kevin relieved for him, I could just see him taking it all in, that we most likely had made it in time. I pressed call on Billy's number and moved it to my ear only to hear voice mail straight away, of course they were in the hospital with no phones allowed. I closed my eyes verging on hysteria, while Joe and Demi happily cheered Kevin up.

"Hey," Demi whispered wrapping her arm around me,

"Hey…"

"She's gonna be fine Nick."

I nodded holding back my emotions, "I…Demi I knew she was sick and I tried…If something is wrong with her, I'm never forgive myself. I don't know what I'll do if something is seriously wrong."

"There won't be Nick, okay she's going to be fine."

I opened my eyes letting a tear roll down my face scared, Miles was going to be fine she had to be, for me. I looked at my smiling brother the rest of the trip, he looked so nervous but at the same time I could see how excited Kevin was. They all kept reassuring me but I ignored them concentrating on Danielle, because right now if I thought about Miley too much I knew I'd crack and completely break down in front of them.

"Oh my god, almost here…almost here." Joe whispered grinning at Kevin.

"I'm freaking out now."

"You should be Kev, you're about to become a dad! Danielle is going to be so happy you're here to see this!" Demi stated smiling as we turned into the hospital and I took a deep breathe in.

"Okay let's do this."

Kevin threw open the car door, and then Demi as we piled out. All of us rushed through the hospital doors staring at the emergency section, that's when we realized we had no idea where the hell we were going. Joe pointed over to reception and we quickly headed over as a nurse looked at us…

Her mouth opened and then she closed it turning back to her computer,

"Excuse me, we're looking for my wife Dan-"

"Level three right wing, and yours is on level five, left wing." She stated bluntly.

"Right." Joe stated as we all exchanged looks.

"Well I'll come with you guys then, to see Danielle." I stated automatically and they all just looked at me, Kevin put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"Nick, Miley needs you. Go see her, if anything happens someone will go get you. Go see your wife." Kevin stated and I looked at him and nodded giving a weak smile looking at them.

"Good luck Kevin." I stated giving a smile,

"Tell Miles we'll be there soon, and that she's an idiot." Joe stated as I nodded.

I turned heading towards the left while they went right, my heart beating out of my chest. What if she wasn't okay though? What happens if I couldn't tell Miley Joe's message?

**Miley POV**

"How are you feeling?" My doctor whispered as I shrugged.

"Fantastic."

He gave a weak laugh as I stared at him a mask covering his face, while the two nurses checked my vitals also with ugly white masks over their faces. I closed my eyes feeling the effects of the many drugs I had running through my body right now, I literally felt like I was dying and supposedly I'd been close to it. The diagnosis was extrapulomnary tuberculosis, in other words it started off in my lungs with normal flu symptoms and had now infected the rest of my organs. My cough was the least of my problems at the moment….

"Right I know keeping you in isolation isn't great, but at the moment we're testing all your friends and family. You could have self handily infected around two hundred people." My doctor whispered as I groaned.

"I'm sorry." I chocked giving a cough,

"Hey it's not your fault, you didn't know. The thing is for the time being we need to keep you away from everyone, just until we know you aren't contagious which you are at the moment." He stated calmly as I nodded closing my eyes again.

"How long will that be?"

He gave a sigh as I turned looking up at him, "Miley you need to understand, you are very lucky. You've had this in your system for at least nine months maybe longer and around this time normal patients, well they don't generally bounce back. You however are responding well, it's going to be a while…"

"How longs a while?" I muttered seriously.

"At least two and a half weeks in here."

I nodded closing my eyes again, "You're going to have to take antibiotics for the next two years at least Miley. You have no idea how lucky you are to still be alive, seriously another couple of weeks and there wouldn't have been anything we could have done for you." He whispered as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Thanks then…"

"So how about I get someone in here for you?" He questioned.

I frowned confused not opening my eyes, "You said I was in isolation…"

"You are, but if they mask up like we are I'll let some people in. How about I go see if I can find anyone for you?" He questioned and I forced open my eyes looking up at him.

'That sounds really good." I whispered and he nodded.

"I'll be right back."

I closed my eyes so annoyed at myself, Nick was right I should have gone to the doctor straight away but I didn't. I'd hated doctors and hospitals ever since pappy died, the only time I went to them was when I really had to, and clearly I should have. Now instead of being healthy I was a positive case of an extreme strain of Tuberculosis, which if the doctor had found sooner could have treated me with some light antibiotics. I closed my eyes not wanting to think about how much pain I'd caused, all my family and friends needed to be tested, I had most likely missed Danielle having the birth and most of all…I didn't have Nick with me.

I heard the door open slightly as I head my doctor sigh, "She's pretty drugged out at the moment. We've got her on the highest possible antibiotic and a bunch of other drugs to try and boost her immune system…"

"So she will be okay though?" I heard dad whisper,

I turned my head away, I really didn't want to talk to anyone from my family. Although I wanted someone, I didn't want them. The only person I did want was in France most likely ready to yell and scream at me for being so stupid, but right now I just wanted my husband. I wanted my Nick.

"Hopefully, it'll be a long road but if she keeps fighting your daughter should be fine."

"Thank you so much." Dad whispered thankfully,

"Just don't say anything that could upset her, at the moment she's not in a great mood which is understandable of course." The doctor whispered as I heard the door open wider and then it closed.

I heard someone give a sigh as a chair moved,

It only took a couple of seconds before I felt fingers entwine through mine, I refused to turn over I didn't want to face dad. "I don't want a lecture dad okay…just…I don't want you to go mad at me, I was stupid okay. And I'm sorry...that I've caused all these problems, I just…." I started my voice barely a whisper.

I started coughing tears coming to my eyes as I heard a small chuckle, what the hell that was not my dad! I rolled over and struggled to open my eyes as I looked up,I stared at the one person who could make me feel like I was floating on clouds.

"I told you. I knew you were sick." Nick whispered through his mask.

I instantly started crying and he sighed moving his hand up through my hair, "Hey don't cry, it's going to be okay. I'm here now and no way am I leaving you alone ever again Miley Ray…"

"I thought you wouldn't come back." I whispered giving a small cough,

He looked at me frowning cupping my face, "Of course I would, I was so worried Miley. You're going to be fine though okay, and I'm not going anywhere until I know you're going to be okay. I love you."

"I love you too." I murmured closing my eyes again,

"You know because of you, I just had to get blood taken." He muttered and I let out a groan as he laughed, "Doctor reckons I've got it, which is great. He said I should be fine though, but you weren't so lucky."

"I just didn't want to believe I was sick…"

"But you were Miley."

"I know that now." I whispered as he moved his hand onto my shoulder.

A sudden knock on the door forced my eyes open as the door opened a little bit and a nurse poked her head in, "Mr. Jonas just came up, he wanted to inform you that your other brother's wife just had a baby."

"Oh my god…" I whispered opening my eyes.

"Really?" Nick stated excited as I forced myself to smile,

Nick looked back to me and I pushed his hand away, "Go be with them Nick, for me please. Danielle is going to need someone there to replace me, go. I'm not going anywhere…."

"You sure?"

I nodded as he smiled looking at me, "Love you gorgeous."

"Love you too."

I closed my eyes as his hand left the sheets and I heard the door close. I rolled over cuddling into the bed sheets knowing the next two and bit weeks may be hell, but at least I'd have my husband by my side.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews guys! My idea of finishing this by today failed, so there will be 3 more chapters and maybe an epilogue :D And then finally it will be over! :D


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Nick POV**

I rushed through the Maternity ward completely confused, I literally had no idea where the hell I was going and this place felt like a maze. I turned another corner spotting a nurses station, I sighed and rushed over placing my hands on the counter staring at a nurse who was writing.

"Hi."

She looked up at me and smiled, then the realization hit as her mouth dropped.

"You're Nick-"

"I know who I am, can you tell me where my sister in law is?"

She looked at me completely dumbfounded for a moment and then finally nodded, I looked around absently hearing a lot of crying babies, god I hope Danielle was okay. I turned back to the nurse tapping my fingers against the counter as she looked at the computer and smiled.

"Down that hallway to the left, you can't go in there though. I suspect your family will be sitting outside." She stated as I turned rushing away,

"Thanks!" I yelled realizing how rude I was.

I jogged down the hallway starting to feel nervous as hell, I was officially an uncle. I turned around the corner and there they all were, my family and Danielle's family all of them piled up in a small room with not even a single chair left. It only took a moment before Demi was rushing over to me, and I noticed that Kevin wasn't amongst the freaking out-group of people.

"OH MY GOD NICK! SHE HAD A BOY!" Demi screamed jumping on me.

I laughed hugging Demi as she giggled in my ear and I dropped her to the ground, "So is Danielle okay though? And please please please tell me that Kevin made it to see the birth?"

"Dani is fine," Joe stated grinning at me, "She's really exhausted and Kevin is with her at the moment. He came out and told us, you should have seen him Nick…I don't think I've ever seen Kevin so proud in my life."

"That's fantastic." I stated grinning.

"And the baby is good, considering it's premature and all. They are keeping it away from everyone at the moment. Kevin said we'd be able to see it by tonight though, I'm so excited!" Demi stated as I grinned.

"Nick…" Mom called pulling me into a hug,

"Congratulations grandma" I joked as she laughed.

"I'm getting old."

I laughed letting go of her and started all the hugs, moving on from my family to Danielle's congratulating everyone. For at least ten minutes all I did was laugh and smile but then I saw Joe just staring at me, for a moment I just hoped he wouldn't mention Miles this was Kevin's moment. Soon however the smiles began to drop as everyone from my family just turned looking at me, and I had to look away. I didn't want to ruin this happy moment, by telling everyone about how sick Miley truely was.

"Nick she's okay right?" Demi whispered,

I could just hear it in Dems voice, the same fear I was feeling at the moment. Although the doctor said she was going to be okay, there was still the worry that she might get worse.

"She's not great." I muttered moving my hand to the back of my neck.

"Nick what's wrong with her?" Mom whispered.

"I'm sorry you're all going to have to get a blood test,"

"What?"

"What do you mean we're-"

"Miley has Tuberculosis, it's really bad." I muttered as they just stared at me.

"Like, no she's going to be fine! That's curable." Demi stated and I nodded giving a small smile, "She's going to be fine, right Nick? But we have it? I don't feel sick, I'm feeling fine."

"Well Miley didn't feel sick either until now." I muttered.

"So she actually has it? I didn't know you could even get that." Dad muttered as I looked at my family shaking my head.

"Neither did I, I thought there was an easy cure too but it doesn't sound like it. I've most likely got it, and I reckon you will too Dems. I don't want to even consider the idea Danielle might have it right now. I got to see Miles and she was pretty out of it, no one other then the selected few will be seeing her for a while." I stated straight out as the all just looked at me worried.

"I'm sorry man, but she's going to be okay. Hardly anyone dies of that these days." Joe stated and I nodded giving a grin, I need to change the topic I couldn't worry about Miley right now because I'd getting emotional.

"So a boy! What are they going to call it?" I asked grinning.

They all brightened giving me a grin except Demi, "Well we don't know yet. Hopefully when they finally come out we can-"

"EVERYONE!" I heard a yell.

I turned around to see Kevin bouncing on the balls of his feet looking at us."It's time to meet Matthew Paul Jonas"

"OH MY GOD, we can call him Matt for short! That's such a cute name Kevin." Mom yelled smiling.

I grinned looking at Kevin moving over to him as Demi grabbed my arm pulling me back, I turned looking at her fearful eyes. "I really need to see her Nick, please when you go up there can I come with you?"

I nodded looking at her, "Miley would like that."

Demi smiled as I moved over to my brother and the second he saw me I was brought into one of Kevin's huge hugs. "Congratulations Kevin, I can't believe we actually made it back! I can't wait to meet my nephew!"

**Miley POV**

I opened my eyes gazing at the white wall, I squinted for a moment trying to focus as I stared around the side of the room. I must have fallen asleep after Nick left, I went to roll over only to feel a hand in my own.

"I wish we could ring mom…"

"I know, even though I hate her she should be here for Miley." I heard Brandi whisper giving a sigh, "I can't believe this has happened, everything was going so great for Nick and Miles until now. At least she's an aunt now, that'll improve her mood."

I squeezed the hand as it automatically squeezed back,

"Hey Miles, how you feeling?" Brandi whispered.

I rolled over looking at Trace with a mask on while Brandi looked at me, but she wasn't wearing one. I eyed her confused and she smiled moving her other hand onto my shoulder. I opened my mouth to talk only to start coughing, I sat up dropping her hand and moved it to my face as Brandi handed me a towel. I continued to cough as she rubbed my back…

I pulled it away staring at the now blood splattered towel.

"Ew…" I whispered shaking my head.

"Okay that's gross, throw it over there away from me. I do not want to get sick." Trace stated as I nodded and leaned over putting it on the table. I turned to looked at my two worried older siblings, both looking at me sympathetically. "So guessing your not feeling that great?"

I looked back at their sad faces and shrugged, "I'm okay."

"That's good, it's better then not okay." Brandi whispered.

"Why aren't you wearing-"

Brandi frowned looking at me, "No point, I already have it thanks to you. Noah does as well, dad took her home she's really upset and exhausted." Brandi whispered as I looked over at the clock, well it was three am.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine, as long as you are feeling better it doesn't matter." Trace stated seriously and I nodded, moving my hand up my lips and wiping them to see blood as I closed my eyes.

"The thing is I noticed, and I kept pretending like I wasn't seeing the blood."

"Don't worry about it now Miley! Just worry about yourself okay," Brandi whispered and I nodded as the door opened and I looked over watching as Nick moved in.

"You're awake…" He whispered as I smiled.

"She just woke up." Brandi muttered.

I looked at Nick and he smiled at me, "Right how about you two go home and I'll stay with her? You guys need some rest and I'm so mixed up with time zones right now I feel like I should be having breakfast."

"You sure Nick?" Brandi questioned and he nodded. "Miles?"

"Go it's fine," I whispered as Brand squeezed my hand,

"I'll come see you tomorrow with everyone, you're going to be okay. Keep fighting it." She said confidently as I nodded. Trace gave me a wave and I watched them both disappear out of the hospital room.

I looked back to Nick who just sighed, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have it." He whispered, "And so does Demi and Joe."

"Oh god I'm-"

The door flew open the rest of the way as I heard a huff, "Don't you dare say you are sorry! Are you the stupid bacteria? No, so shut your mouth close your eyes and get some sleep." Demi stated as I grinned at her.

"I missed you!" I whispered and she laughed closing the door.

"I missed you too, god Miles you look a mess." She whispered giving a sigh.

"Demi this is an improvement, you should have seen her before." Nick muttered leaning over and kissing my head, "Before she was mumbling and had this drugged out look on her face."

"You just missed me coughing up blood." I muttered.

"Ohhh fun."

Nick sat down with Demi as I looked at them waiting, they looked at me confused. "Hello? DANIELLE? I know nothing apart from she had a baby? Is it a boy a girl? Are they okay? Please tell me Dani doesn't have TB! Are they are okay because I was such a bitch to Danielle and if this is my fault, oh my god maybe that's why-"

"Miley shut up." Nick stated.

Nick exchanged a look with Demi grinning, "TELL ME!"

"It's a boy Miley, he's name is Matthew. You have no idea how cute he is, I didn't get to hold him but oh my god his hands were so small and his feet were just…" Demi started as I grinned and Nick smiled taking my head. "And Kevin was so excited, Danielle is really good she's tired. We decided to not tell her about you just yet, she is still getting over it all."

"Good idea." I whispered, "I wish I could see him."

"You will." Nick whispered brushing the hair out of my face, "Just not right now gorgeous okay, you need to get better first."

"I can't believe she actually had the baby."

"Neither, you should have seen us on the jet Miley. Oh my god Nick was freaking out because of you, Kevin was just crazy and me…well I was cool calm and collected." Demi stated and Nick just began laughing.

"More like Demi was the worst out of all of us."

I smiled looking at the two of them as the tiredness hit again, Nick squeezed my hand as I closed my eyes for a second. Nick kissed my cheek and I lightly squeezed his hand.

"So much for me going over to Japan to see you guys." I whispered.

"Did you book everything?"

"Yes and Brazil."

"What?" Demi whispered as I sighed,

"You decided to go to Brazil? When were you planning on telling me that miss Miley?" Nick whispered playing with my hair as I opened my eyes, "Or weren't you going to tell me."

"I've changed my mind anyway, if mom loved me she would have come back."

"And you never know she still might." Nick whispered, "Okay come on get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up promise Miles. You need as much rest as you possibly can get right now."

"Love you Nicky."

"Love you too Miley."

"Fine don't say you love me, I don't care!" Demi stated as I gave a small laugh.

"Love you Demi." We both chorused as I squeezed Nick's hand one more time before I tried to get some much needed sleep.

**A/N** I'm really hoping this worked because i'm finding seriously hard to upload! So many html code things grr! Okay so anyway thanks for the reviews guys and have a great week 


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Miley POV**

"Ready?" Nick whispered as I nodded.

I took his hand and slowly slid off the bed, carefully straightening my body trying hard to keep my balance. I took a deep breath in before taking a confident step, the drugs caused me to get dizzy but I was off the strong stuff now so therefore I was more stable of my feet. Slowly everything was getting better and thankfully everyone I'd infected was now fine and Dani nor the baby had contracted it, which was so lucky. I looked at Nick smugly and he rolled his eyes carefully letting go of me. I took a few more steady steps around the room, I had no dizziness, no headache and my chest wasn't even hurting anymore. I looked at the doctor as he nodded gazing at me and I gave a huge grin.

"Fine, you can walk. Right papers are out the front. I'll see you in a week."

I clapped my hands together grinning, "Yay, thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much I officially hate this place, I don't think I can deal with sitting in this same room any longer."

"And I don't think the nurses can deal with you complaining, so it's a win, win situation. Miley I will see you next week, and don't even think about doing any kind of movie or singing in the next week." He ordered as Nick wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry Doc, I won't let her. Thanks man…"

"No problem."

The doctor opened the door and left as I pulled Nick into a hug and he laughed, kissing the side of my head. "I'm so happy you're okay! I never want this to happen again beautiful, because these last three weeks have been hell. But you know what this means don't you?" Nick asked letting go of me and I shrugged.

"I get to see Matthew finally."

Nick shook his head brushing the hair out of my face and leaned forward, "No, it means we can make out again. And I don't have to worry about you coughing blood all over me anymore…" He whispered and pressed his lips against mine.

I ran my hand through his hair as we deepened the kiss and Nick pushed me back against one of the chairs. He pressed his hands on my lower back squeezing my hips as I smiled letting out a moan, Nick laughed and pushed me away kissing the side of my lips.

"We can continue this in a couple of weeks." He whispered seductively.

"A couple of weeks? Why can't we-"

Nick stared at me frowning, "Miley you aren't really up for it yet. You and me both know that, so how about we wait it's not like we haven't before. And there's something I need to tell you, come on let's go."

I took his hand as Nick opened the door and we moved out of my room for the last time, I was happy to see the last of it. We walked up and quickly signed all my paperwork and I got my antibiotics for the next week, which was going to be hard to remember to take seeing the nurses had been giving them to me. Nick pulled me into the elevator as I looked at him waiting for him to tell me what was going on…

"Right firstly, media know everything." He stated as I sighed.

"Yeah I expected that."

"And it gets worse." Nick stated as I groaned, "Miles you do realize we pretty much dropped everything to come back, and we still have tour dates. We're going to have to go back."

I looked at him and nodded. "I thought you would, so when are-"

"Next week, that's what I meant by we won't be doing anything for at least a couple of weeks Miles." He whispered and I just frowned shaking my head. I understood he had to go back but I really didn't want him to leave again. "I'm sorry gorgeous,"

"Its okay, but we are doing it. Tonight."

"Miley,"

"What? I have been deprived from you for a very long time. I'll be fine, technically I'm healthier now then when I married you." I stated as the elevator doors opened and he sighed.

"I'll considerate it because I love you."

I laughed taking Nick's hand as we quickly moved through the bottom storey of the hospital, we really didn't need to be seen. We got to the doors as Nick gave me a look, I knew instantly the paparazzi were going to be outside. The sliding doors opened and Nick kissed the side of my head pushing me to turn right, I followed his lead straight away as they hit.

"Miley, Miles, MILEY! NICK! Nick," Was all that filled my ears.

I kept my head looking down, as I kept moving, eventually Nick pulled me to a stop and opened his car door pushing me inside. I closed my eyes relieved looking down so the paparazzi couldn't take any more photos of me. Nick got in the car cursing away as he turned on the car, I turned looking at him giving death glares to the paparazzi as we pulled out of the parking spot.

"You okay?" He finally asked as I nodded.

"Terrific, stupid paparazzi!"

I smiled leaning back looking out the window of the car, it felt so good to have freedom. I felt Nick's hand run along my leg as I took it and he smiled at me. The car trip was pretty silent, I played with Nick's fingers and he filled me on everything Matthew related. I couldn't wait to see Danielle, I hadn't been able to see anyone who wasn't immediate family or didn't already have the virus, which meant both Kevin and Danielle were unable to see me.

We pulled up at the driveway as Nick sighed,

"And I need to tell you something else…"

"What?"

"Everyone is inside, and they planned a welcome home party. It's supposed to be a surprise but I thought I'd give you the heads up, I don't want them to scare the hell out of you." Nick stated and I just looked at him rolling my eyes.

"Well aren't you a good secret keeper."

"Hey I kept us a secret."

"Thankfully, let's go." I stated climbing out of the car.

I walked up to the front door, as Nick opened it for me. I smiled at him and Nick leaned down…

"Kiss please."

I gave him a light peck before walking in our house, I twisted my hair now nervous. Nick wrapped his arm around me and nodded to the living room, I smiled leaning on him as he opened the door and I got my surprise face ready. I walked in as I put a smile on my face…

"SURPRISE!" They all screamed,

"Told ya," Nick whispered.

I laughed as I was instantly hit by the hugs, kisses and slaps from Joe of course. Finally after five minutes of talking to everyone I pushed Demi off me who instantly looked insulted and rushed over dodging my family ready for a second round and arrived at Danielle who was giving me a huge grin, with Kevin by her side. I giggled looking down at Matt, my new little nephew. I shook my head as Danielle smiled…

"Matt meet aunt Miley, she's a little bit crazy, but we love her. Even if she did get most of the family sick." Danielle stated and offered him over as I looked at her,

"You sure?"

"Of course, you were with me through all of this Miley. Except the end but hey, I can't be picky." Danielle stated as I grinned taking Matthew off her and stared at the gorgeous little baby in front of me.

"He's so cute, oh my god. Congratulations you guys, he is the most adorable baby ever." I whispered grinning up at them staring back down at Matt's little brown eyes and open mouth.

"Now she'll want one." I heard Dad mutter as I smiled. Oh I did.

**Nick POV**

"Want some of this?" I asked Miley and she shook her head,

I nodded as we walked along the huge stack of food mom, Dani and Demi had prepared for lunch. We were having a barbeque and for the past hour all Miley had done was giggle and pull faces at Matt. So far she seemed absolutely amazed by the little noises he made and how he looked up at her, Danielle was happy to stand back she did need a break. I'd only just gotten my wife away from him, and forcing her to eat was becoming a difficult challenge, but I knew the drugs she was on would effect her appetite.

"How about steak?" I asked and she shook her head again.

"I think I'll just stick to some salad Nick, I feel guilty that they've cooked all this for me when honestly I'm not hungry." She stated picking through the salad bowl finding the vegetables she liked.

"Just eat what you can okay." I whispered kissing the side of her head.

"Nick…"

I turned around looking to see mom motioning for me to come over, I rubbed Miley's arm and walked over giving my mom and dad a smile. Mom nodded over to Miley,

"Miley okay? She's not eating a lot." Mom stated.

"The meds are playing havoc with her,"

Mom frowned gazing over again, "I some how think your going to struggle to leave her. Thought about taking her with you? It's not like Miley is going to be filming in a while, not until she's a bit more stable."

I shrugged looking over to see Miley had returned to giggle over Matt.

"I told her I'm leaving next week, I don't want to leave her but…I don't think it's a good idea flying right now. She's still recovering and I don't think Miles could keep up with the fast pace of tour right now." I stated sitting down,

"I understand, we'll look after her don't worry." Dad stated,

"Thanks."

Kevin walked over laughing, "My god Nick, I think you're going to have a serious issue. I thought women had a tendency to want children, but I think if you don't have a baby soon, I may no longer have a son." Kevin joked as I smiled looking over at Miley with Danielle and Matt.

"Yeah she's very clucky." Mom muttered.

"I know and that's an issue." I states sighing,

"Why? I thought you guys were planning on having kids when you got back from tour." Mom bluntly said and I just turned staring at her,

"How do you-"

"Come on Nick, Miley told Demi." Kevin stated looking at me, "So it literally took days for the entire family to find out."

I groaned shaking my head.

"She's not well enough to have a baby right now." I stated seriously frowning, "I don't want to threaten Miles health as it is, if she can't wait two years then…maybe we might adopt."

"Good luck with that." Mom muttered.

I rolled my eyes getting up, I didn't want any more interrogations. I moved over to Demi who was sitting with Joe and Trace, "He looks more like Danielle then Kevin I reckon. Although I think his eyes are more Kevin's colour then Dani's." Demi stated smiling at me.

"Yeah I agree, hey Nick." Trace stated, "Looks like you may have an issue."

"So people keep telling me." I stated with a laugh.

"Mom and dad just gave you the Miley wants a baby lecture?" Joe questioned and I nodded as Joe laughed, "Demi was just saying the exact same thing,"

"Demi please don't suggest it to her." I whispered.

"I won't, but it's obvious Nick."

"I know but…it's not the right time." I stated shaking my head, I looked at them trying to think of a way to change the topic. I wanted to get away from babies, "So what day are we leaving? I've already forgotten its next week some time right?"

"Yeah on the Friday." Demi stated.

A conversation started up and I finally relaxed, it had been a very long three weeks and right now this family time was just what I needed. I ate my lunch and chatted away with Trace for a bit, then moved onto Noah and Brandi. I hadn't seen everyone happy in a long time and everything was finally starting to look up, the scandal of Miley and my marriage was gone, Selena and Liam were over it and finally Danielle had the baby.

"Nick…" Brandi called as I looked at her,

She nodded behind me as I turned around to see Miley sitting alone, purposely trying to avoid everyone so she could sleep. I gave a laugh watching her lean against the tree, I think it was time for her to go to bed. I looked back to Brandi who smiled at me.

"I think we should go, thanks for having us." Brandi stated.

"It was fine."

"OKAY EVERYONE, WE'RE CLEARING OUT!" Joe yelled.

Miley sat up looking around confused as we all laughed, "I wasn't asleep, I was just resting my eyes. No you can't leave, why are you leaving?" Miley stated jumping up as Billy laughed.

"Miley you look exhausted it's fine."

"I'm-"

"Miley." I called across the yard giving her a look,

"Fine."

"Thanks for having us Nick." Mom stated,

So then the goodbyes began, and soon numbers were disappearing. Everyone slowly filed out giving hugs and soon it was only Danielle and Kevin left, while Miley refused to let Matt go. I smiled looking at my little nephew in Miley's arms as she played with his little hand…

"Miley come on let him go." I whispered,

"But-"

"Miley."

She groaned and handed Matt back over to Kevin who laughed, "Bye Miley, we might come over tomorrow and you can play with him some more? But you need to listen to Nick now." Danielle stated.

"I will." She whispered.

"Bye guys." I muttered as they walked out the front door and I closed it.

"Bed."

"I had other ideas, you know I'm not tired. My acting skills however seem to be improving! So I was thinking now everyone has gone, maybe we should head upstairs?" Miley whispered playing with the buttons on my shirt .

I looked down at her and laughed, "No you, stop. You are such a little-"

"Perfect wife, please?" She whispered.

"Okay I would, but I don't have any con-"

"I'm on the pill." She stated grinning and I sighed, how could I say no?

I pressed my lips against hers as she laughed pressing me up against the wall, and like that I knew I was the happiest guy in the world.

**A/N** Thanks for the reviews everyone! I broke my keyboard today so I'm trying to update using my phone which is so hard! And I might not be able to update until Saturday, I'll try my hardest though :D 


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

6 weeks later

**Miley POV**

I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't take back my lie now.

I knew that Nick would never agree but now he couldn't do anything about it, what was done was done. I smiled holding the object deciding our fate in my hands, Nick would forgive me eventually and everything would be fine between us. We'd planned this in our future and even if this was a little sooner then expected Nick and I would cope, I knew we would. I pushed it back inside the box smiling excitedly to myself and then pushed it into the plastic bag just to be careful. This was my secret for a little while until I could convince Nick I was healthy and ready. I sighed wrapping it tightly up and throwing it into the trash, Nick wouldn't find it there because I'd throw it out before he arrived home tomorrow.

"Miley!" Danielle yelled.

I bit my lip nervously and opened the bathroom door slamming it closed. Danielle decided to bring Matt over for lunch like she did almost every day when I wasn't at work. I'd gone back to work last week and it was fine, a little bit hard on the first day but I was coping a lot better now then before. The guys were still on tour over in Asia but tomorrow they were coming home and I couldn't wait to have Nick back in my arms again. I walked down the staircase pushing my hands through my hair thinking about my secret.

Nick should have listened closer to my doctor when he explained my medication. He clearly said I should not bother taking a certain contraception pill because it would be ineffective. So now I had a small dilemma but I was so excited and I really wanted to tell Dani but she would yell at me, I could already see it. I could deal with all the yelling though, because right now I was so ecstatic and nothing could bring me down.

"MILEY!"

"I'm coming." I yelled giving a yawn,

I sighed thinking back to Nick, he would be here for a week and then it was back on the road for another month around the U.S. Once that was done though, it would be all over! I opened the kitchen door giving a sigh, I couldn't wait for tomorrow...

"Sorry, I was trying to fix my hair it's gone crazy. Want coffee?" I asked walking past Kevin as I smiled, "Oh hey Kevin, so where is OH MY GOD KEVIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-"

I let out a scream in fright as someone grabbed me around the waist, I looked up and squealed jumping on Nick as he started laughing. I didn't know what to say I was in a state of complete shock, Nick was here a day early. I pulled away from his hug and just stared at him entranced, while Nick just kept chuckling looking at me.

"You're here…" I whispered looking into his chocolate eyes, "You're not supposed to be here."

"I know Miles, I told you the wrong date sorry. I honestly thought it was tomorrow until last week, and I decided to not mention it you so it would be a surprise." He whispered moving his hand up and cupped my face.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

He leaned down pressing his lips against mine as I opened my mouth automatically. Straight away I heard the groans of disgust but I ignored them as Nick looped his arms around my waist. Just feeling him this close made me dizzy, I hated when he was gone but at the same time I loved the moments like this when it was just us. I finally pulled away and he smiled dropping his hand.

"You look so much better." He stated and I grinned.

"I feel better,"

"And you gained weight." Demi stated as I turned around smiling at her.

"I'm going to ignore the fact you just insulted me, I missed you Dems!" I stated and she laughed cheerfully as I pulled her into a hug, "It's been really lonely, Dani and me have been so bored."

"Agreed." Dani said happily.

I let go of Demi and smiled at her lovely soon to be husband, Joe. "Hey Joey, you look good."

"You too."

He pulled me into a hug as well and then finally Kevin, "I've already said hello to you," I muttered and he laughed pulling me into a hug as I squeezed him tight, "I've been looking after Dani and Matt!"

"Good, has she Dani?" Kevin asked letting me go,

"Yes, more Matt then me."

"He's just so cute." I whispered looking over at my gorgeous little nephew.

"Oh god here we go again, you haven't got a hope Nick once this tour is done." Dani stated and Nick just laughed, "I'm being serious, Miley has learned everything now! She's ready to be a mom. I've taught her how to handle nappies, bottles and the occasional vomit. She's become a professional aunt while you guys were away."

I giggled looking down, if only they all knew. "Thanks Dani,"

"No babies." Nick stated as I looked at him, he frowned staring at me. "You're recovering!"

"I'm fine Nick."

"Not yet you're not," He stated kissing the side of my head as I looked away. "You're not healthy until I say so."

"I think that's the doctors decision, not-"

"No I'm her husband, which means I automatically become her doctor even if I know nothing about medicine." Nick stated as I looked back smiling at him, "I know Miley and that means I know more then any other doctor in the world." I leaned up and pressed my lips against his as he smiled against them. I pulled away giving Nick a smile, he was just so perfect...even if he was a little overprotective.

"Right so good news is we bought some champagne in France, and we've been dragging it around all through Asia. We should crack it open, screw you guys being underage I think we should have a drink! Celebrate making it home this time without any drama!" Kevin announced as I laughed and Joe pulled out two bottles while Demi held up a third.

"I'll get the glasses then!" I stated grinning.

Nick wrapped his arms around me as I headed behind the kitchen bench, "How about I get them? You have a seat, I'm back now and that means you won't be doing anything in the house." He whispered and I laughed pushing him away.

"No, it's fine Nick!" I stated as one of the bottles popped open.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I whispered grabbing the glasses.

I put them all in a row, my smile growing when I didn't put one out for myself. Demi and Joe began filling each glass as Nick kissed my cheek and I continued to giggle looking at him. I finally turned and pressed my lips against his as he pulled away and frowned…

"You can't count, we're missing a glass." Nick stated as everyone laughed.

"I'm not having one."

"Why not?" Demi asked as they all stared at me. I mentally thanked my media training right now as I thought up a reason and decided to change the topic...

"I just don't want one, is that okay or not? Plus if you guys all get drunk who is going to hold your hair back as you throw up? And if you do throw up, I will personally kill you so don't get too drunk okay?" I questioned and they all nodded laughing as I saw Danielle just staring at me and then looked down at my stomach.

I gave her a smirk and looked away, so she had her suspicions…they were true.

**Nick POV**

I pressed Miley down against the couch attacking her lips with kisses, she moaned against my mouth as I ran my hand up her dress. I moved my tongue along her bottom lip as she opened her mouth letting me in, I felt Miley's hand slip up my shirt and I moved my hand further up her dress. She was kissing me with so much passion it was driving me crazy, being away from each other made us desperate and overly hormonal. I kept moving my hand as she moaned again...

"Guys…kind of getting gross now." I heard Demi mutter giggling

So after the three bottles of champagne, we found some Jack Daniels and that's when the party really got started. We both ignored Demi and continued kissing but I refrained from moving my hand any further up, and Miley's hand had taken a comfortable position on my abs.

"Guys seriously get a room. You are basically...ew just stop!"

"Yeah you're going to scare poor Matt." Kevin stated laughing.

Miley giggled and pushed me away, I frowned as she turned her head. "I have an idea then? Why don't you guys leave, so I can spend some time with my husband, you've been here all day! Get out of my house!"

"Rude." Demi stated.

"She has a point." I muttered a little slurred.

I looked over to see Joe just gazing around absently, a smile across his face. He was the worst out of all of us and had been dancing on the kitchen bench for the past hour for no reason at all, thankfully he had now stopped. Demi kept giggling uncontrollable even when there was nothing funny, while Danielle had only had one glass and was keeping an eye on Matt. Kevin was holding it together pretty well and me…let's just say it had definitely gone straight to my head. I kissed Miley's neck as she slapped me and then purposely pushed me off the couch, I hit the ground with a thud sending a sharp pain through my back, which dulled straight away.

"Ouch Miles." I complained.

"Okay I think its time to leave, Miley can I have a word quickly." Danielle stated and I saw Miley give a sigh and nodded pushing herself off the couch, I grabbed her leg as she automatically stumbled.

"Nick let go of her…"

"No."

"Nick you've drunk too much." Miley stated laughing and shook her leg free.

Miley leaned down and pushed her hand through my hair giggling, then turned and walked away with Danielle. I turned to see both my brothers and future sister in law staring at me…

"What?"

"You two, it's really sweet." Demi stated shaking her head, "I can't believe after everything you guys are finally happy. You've still got your whole life ahead of you and it's finally all looking up"

"Literally." I stated laughing looking up from the floor.

"Wow Nick you really have drunk too much, okay let's go Joseph." Demi stated grabbing his arm as I pushed myself off the floor, "Bye Nick, have a good night with your wife."

"Oh I will."

"See ya man," Kevin stated hitting me on the back.

"How are you guys getting home?" I questioned looking at Joe and Demi, "Because honestly I don't think any of you can drive, maybe you should walk?"

"Walk! I am not-"

"I'll drive, Joe you can pick up your car tomorrow. Come on let's go you tipsy bunch of people." Danielle stated as Miley walked in giving me a huge grin as I kissed the side of her head.

"Bye Joe, Demi." I stated giving them both hugs,

"Bye guys,"

"See you tomorrow morning then." Demi muttered as we walked them to the door.

"Some how I reckon it'll be afternoon by the time you guys get round here, bye Matt." Miley stated laughing and kissed our nephew on the head as Danielle smiled and they all bustled out.

We waved as they left in Kevin's car, Danielle driving out of our driveway. I sighed slamming the door and looked at Miley who leaned up kissing my cheek. I quickly moved and pushed her against the wall as she giggled and I leaned down kissing her gently on the lips…

"Nick I'm tired, can we just sleep tonight?" She whispered.

"Sure,"

We headed up stairs, as I stumbled along while Miley just laughed at me. "Wow you clearly have drunk a little too much Nick! Hopefully you don't have a hangover tomorrow morning."

"I won't." I stated as we moved into our bedroom.

"I'm so happy you are back." She whispered as we both collapsed onto the bed.

"Me too."

I rolled over so that we were facing each other and I slowly pressed my lips against hers. It only lasted a second before Miley violently pulled away letting out a groan…

"Garbage night, can you put it out for me?" She whispered.

I laughed and nodded, "Sure Miles."

I pushed myself off the bed shaking my head, wow the tiredness had hit now. I headed towards the bathroom to grab the rubbish only for Miley to jump in front of me. I looked at her confused as she laughed…

"You know what I'll do it, you look tired."

"Miles I'm fine, go get ready for bed." I whispered and she shook her head.

"I'll do it Nick, I really-"

"Miley."

"Fine." She stated as I rolled my eyes.

I kissed the side of her head, but I could see the look of worry in her eyes. I ignored it and headed into the bathroom grabbing the trash and turned running straight into Miley who was right behind me.

"You okay?"

"I'm absolutely fine, maybe I should take that out?" Miley whispered giving me a really fake smile.

"Miley it's fine, I said I would do it."

I stared at her confused, it was like Miles wanted to distract me but why I wasn't really sure. I walked past her and headed out of the room collecting the rest of the rubbish around the house before off loading it all into the garbage. I yawned pushing the garbage bin out the gates and turned tilting my head…Our neighbors house was up for sale, I didn't know they were moving.

I turned around and headed back inside locking up all the doors, before climbing the staircase and opening the bedroom door.

"Miley why didn't you tell me-"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I knew you'd never agree." She whispered completely freaking out as Miles rushed over to me, "I'm so sorry I lied! But it was apart of the plan and I can't wait forever Nick. I feel fine I promise, and work isn't a problem! Please don't be mad, I was going to tell you! I'm so sorry. Please Nick say something…please.

I saw the tears coming to her eyes as I moved my hand to my neck, "What are you talking about? I was just going to ask why you didn't tell me our neighbors were selling their house?" I questioned confused and her face just turned white.

"Oh…yes they are, they rang me." She whispered looking away.

I stared at her confused, okay something was seriously up with her and I was not ignoring it.

"Miley what's going on?"

"Nothing, come on let's go to bed." She whispered as I grabbed her hand, Miley looked up at me and bit her lip,

"Miley what's going on?" I repeated deadly serious staring in her eyes.

"Nick I did something really stupid and you're going to hate me, but I don't regret it."

"Miley what did you do?" I whispered hesitantly as she shrugged.

"You know how I said I was on the pill." She whispered and I nodded. "I lied, I can't take the pill with my antibiotics."

I stared at Miley and saw the tears coming to her eyes while she just looked at me terrified, I replayed the whole sentence of rushed words as it clicked. My eyes widened as I opened my mouth and then stared down shaking my head, no way! That was one damn time it wasn't that freaking easy. Miley squeezed my hand as I dropped it putting my hand on my head. I looked away from her so annoyed, how could this have happened? I'd said no babies!

"You're not…" I started finally staring at her.

"I am."

"Oh my god!" I hissed leaning back on the wall, "Oh my god Miley! What the…"

I just stood there completely and utterly confused, how could this happen? She'd basically tricked me, but then again I had agreed. I looked towards my wife tears falling down her face, as I shook my head why was she crying? I moved my hand up to her cheek as she looked at me scared. I wiped the tears away with my thumb giving a sigh.

"Why are you crying?" I finally whispered. "I thought you wanted this,"

"Because you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad Miley!" I stated laughing at her, "I'm really shocked, this…"

She looked at waiting for me to continue as I laughed, out of all the emotions I was feeling there was only one taking over. All the others just were shock emotions, and this one I knew was the true one. I moved my head towards hers huge smile.

"IS FANTASTIC!" I yelled,

I'd never seen Miley look so shocked in her life, as I pressed my lips against hers. It took a moment but finally it sank in and she pushed me away, "What? You're okay with this because I thought you'd be so mad Nick!" She whispered and I shook my head.

"I love you, and I want this." I whispered as she giggled letting another tear fall.

"You know what this means?" She whispered.

"That we're going to be a mom and dad."

She squealed as I brought her into another kiss. Through everything we'd made it, and so what if it wasn't perfect timing Miley and me had never been good with picking the right moment to do anything. I kissed my wife with every single bit of emotion I had within me, I was in love with her and I was so overly excited I felt like I could scream. Miley was perfect and I knew I wouldn't change anything, the good and the bad we'd proved everyone wrong. And now we were looking at the future one that seemed only a dream the day I proposed at the Grammy's.

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry for the delay! Good news is apple fixed my keyboard (thank god) and bad news is this story is almost finished (unless you hate this story in which case this would be good news :P) I'll post an epilogue maybe tomorrow depending on how I feel, and it's going to skip a couple of years into the future :D So thanks for the fantastic reviews and all the support everyone has given me with this story, you have no idea how amazing you all are :D xxx


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

3 years later.

**Nick POV**

I opened the front door giving a huge sigh in relief, finally after months and months of work the new CD was finished and the stress was over. I pulled off my jacket and dumped my music sheets on the hallway stand, taking in a deep breath it was so good to be home. I straightaway spotted the two suitcases sitting neatly at the door balanced against the wall, wow she'd actually been organized for the first time ever. I tilted my head realizing something, why didn't I hear screaming? Why was there no laughing or crying? I shook my head and began to walk forward as I heard the giggle.

"I can hear you." I stated.

I waited as I heard the little adorable laugh again.

"Where's little miss giggles?"

I spun around looking for the chocolate curls, but found none. I tip toed over past the two suitcases and looked behind them, not there. I looked behind the cabinet and found that she'd found a new hiding spot.

"Okay where are you?" I questioned putting my hands on my hips, "I give up."

"You can't…"

I spun around turning to the open door heading towards the lounge room. I edged up to it and leaned down looking through the small crack.

"Sophie you are getting smarter, but daddy is still the master of hide and seek."

"No you're not, Uncle Joe is the master of hide and seek." She jumped out from behind the door grinning, "Rawr I'm a lion."

I laughed looking at the face paint across my two year old daughters face replicating a lion, her bright blues eyes staring at me while the messy curls hung around her shoulders. Sophie Grace Jonas was strangely enough born on the day before my birthday, although I'd been terrified about Miley's health the whole pregnancy everything had been simple…compared to Danielle's anyway. Sophie was my shining light now and Miley and I both adored her, although she was definitely more like her mother then me. Sophie giggled at me and then raised her arms up…

"Did mommy do the face paint?" I questioned and reached down picking her up.

"No, Aunt Demi did."

I smiled kissing her cheek as she giggled again moving her hand to my face,

"Mommy has been busy…"

"Packing?" I whispered kissing her black nose as she laughed again.

"Yeah and now she's sleep."

"You mean asleep Soph not sleep. Did you make her tired? Or was it aunt Danielle and aunt Demi?" I questioned as we headed towards the staircase, "Or was it cousin Matt? Was he being naughty again?"

"I don't know, I was sleep and when I woke up every...one gone daddy."

I laughed at her grasp of English, she was good at talking but there were still some words she stumbled over.

"And mommy was asleep?"

"Yes."

I smiled putting her onto my hip as I pushed open our bedroom door, and sure enough there was Miley completely out of it on the bed. Clothes were flung all around the room and I shook my head, she'd been organized in packing but Miley had made a huge mess in the process. I walked over and frowned looking at the love on my life's face. There was two half recognizable flowers, and a long black line running down the side of her face. Then to add there were a couple of yellow and green dots, finishing off with a blue moustache…

"That's not paint is it? That's pen." I whispered looking at Sophie who laughed.

I saw the devilish look in her eyes, the same Miley had when she was up to no good, "You did this to mommy didn't you? While she was sleeping?" I questioned and Sophie nodded.

"Don't tell her daddy, it funny!"

I laughed and nodded putting Sophie down on the bed, "Miles, Miley come on wake up. Miley…" I rubbed her shoulder gently as she gave a groan rolling over and cuddling into the pillow. "Miley, come on wake up. Honey you got to wake up, Miley I'm home-"

Miley opened her eyes staring at me, for a moment she just gazed at me. Then Miley violently bolted up giving me a hell of a fright...

"Oh my god, where's Soph? I just laid down for two seconds, I must have fallen asleep. Oh my god, Nick where is she?"

I laughed kissing Miley's head and nodded towards Sophie, she instantly pounced on Miley laughing. Miley let out a sigh of relief bringing Sophie into a hug, as I tried not to laugh at how funny Miley looked right now with all the ink across her face. Miley must have noticed me looking, because she moved her hand up the her face confused.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, you don't."

"Okay good. Nick you got to pack! I thought you were going to do it last night! How did everything go with the recording today?" She questioned leaning up and giving me a light kiss on the lips putting Sophie on the floor.

"Great, completely finished!"

"Fantastic, congratulations baby." She whispered leaning in and giving me a kiss.

"I know you've finished your movie, I've finished the record and we are finally going on vacation. Is everyone gone?" I questioned and Miley pulled a face looking at me, "Please tell me they aren't coming back, I can not deal with Demi reliving the honeymoon one more time."

"They are, and so is Joe and Kevin." Miley whispered, "And Matt."

"Terrific."

"Oh and all of my family." Miley muttered,

"WHAT?"

"Okay Sophie how about we clean the lion paint away? And if you're lucky maybe you can have some ice cream." Miley stated as I let out a groan, great so much for a quiet night before we left on vacation.

**Miley POV**

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked Noah who shrugged.

"No reason."

I gazed around the dinner table to see half the table were trying not to laugh, I sighed pushing my hand through my hair confused. I went back to feeding Sophie who as per normal was being really fussy. She shook her head as I tried to push the pumpkin into her mouth.

"Matt you got to eat the pumpkin!" Danielle hissed,

"NO" Matt screamed.

"Yeah Sophie, listen to aunt Danielle you need to eat the pumpkin!" I hissed at her and she rolled her eyes. I mean what two year old had this much of an attitude? I could now see why they called it the terrible twos.

"I hate pumpkin-"

Before Sophie had the chance to finish I pushed the spoon into her mouth. She instantly spat it out and I groaned, "Sophie please for mommy, can you eat the pumpkin!"

"NO" Matt yelled.

"You know we had amazing pumpkin on the honeymoon, it was just fantastic. They cooked it in these special…" Demi started as everyone gave a groan.

Ever since Demi and Joe got married three months ago, and got back from their honeymoon it seemed it was the only thing they could talk about. I looked over at Demi who looked insulted that none of us wanted to hear her story, I'd heard the honeymoon stories so many times I felt like I'd lived them.

"Demi the pumpkin was great, so both you two kiddies should eat your pumpkin!" Joe stated giving Demi a smile as she grinned at him, they leaned in for a kiss as I kicked Joe in the leg.

"OUCH!"

"No kissing at the table with minors."

"Hey that never stopped you when I was living here." Noah butted in, I looked at her and went to retort but realized she had a point.

Noah had ended up moving back in with dad, who had repaid me and was now finally back on track again. Brandi, Trace and Braison were great and had fully accepted Nick into our family, so all the awkward tension was gone. And now we had Sophie my gorgeous little girl, who was so much like Nick although he disagreed with me completely…I suppose she was both of us mixed together into a psycho crazy child.

"Hey come here, what if daddy feeds you?" Nick whispered.

"YES!"

"Rejected Miley!" Kevin stated as I frowned at Sophie.

"Fine then, daddy can shove the pumpkin down your throat. Here daddy, make sure she doesn't spit on you." I stated handing over the spoon as Nick smiled taking it from me.

"So you ready to leave soon?" Dad questioned and I nodded.

"All packed for our vacation!"

"Where are you going Miley? Come on you can tell us…" Demi stated seriously looking at me as I sighed, "We need to know where you are going Miley, is it overseas or in the U.S?"

"Not telling." Nick stated looking at me.

"Do you know Sophie?" Joe asked hopeful.

Sophie nodded as Nick tried to get the pumpkin into her little mouth,

"We're going to-"

Nick covered Sophie's mouth shooting her a look as she just started giggling, I rolled my eyes only to see Braison staring at me. "Why is everyone staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Seriously, why are you all staring?" I questioned as everyone looked at me.

"No Miley, no you don't…" Brandi stated deadly serious.

"Then why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because we all love you Miles, right Sophie? You love mommy?" Nick asked as Sophie looked at me with her big blue eyes and shrugged. Instantly everyone started laughing as I shook my head,

"Love you too Sophie."

"I love you Miles." Nick whispered kissing my cheek.

"Good at least someone does…"

"I do." Matt yelled.

I grinned over at him with his curly hair, and then turned back to Sophie. She just giggled and nodded.

"Me too."

"Awww." Danielle cooed smiling.

"Okay you want anymore?" Nick asked Sophie and she shook her head.

I looked at Nick and he nodded, it was time to leave. I leaned over grabbing Sophie's bib and wiped her face as she giggled at me. That was one thing about Sophie she never stopped giggling, even when something wasn't funny. Nick pulled her out of the seat onto his lap as we turned looking at everyone.

"We're going to head off to the airport, dad you're in charge of locking up." I announced as everyone turned and looked at me, "And if any thing is stolen, you are paying me."

"I can lock doors." Dad muttered as I smiled.

"Don't go." Demi pleaded.

"We are going, we need to do this. Right Miles?" Nick questioned and I nodded. "Plus it's only a week, and this is Sophie's first big holiday!"

"And what the last two tours didn't count?" Kevin asked as we both looked at him.

"That was work!" I stated.

"What about when we all flew over to Australia for Liam and Selena's wedding?" Joe questioned as I looked at Nick who shrugged.

"That was work too, we had to deal with all the glares at Miley from Liam's family." Nick stated and I nodded in agreement, that trip I regretted looking back on it. Selena was so happy but it really kind of freaked me out that our ex's bonded over their hate for us and fell in love. Selena however was over the moon and I'd actually talked to Liam and we were trying out the whole "friend" concept. I picked up Sophie out of Nick's lap as she grabbed onto my hair grinning.

"Fine whatever you say, bye guys." Kevin stated.

Everyone began to stand up to wish us farewell on our journey to a secret location. I passed Sophie around the group who seemed a lot more keen on giving her kisses then even muttering a goodbye to me.

"Bye Miles!" Demi stated grinning, "I don't want you to leave."

"I need too."

I pulled her into a hug followed by Joe and my entire family, and finally managed to get my daughter back off Brandi. I said goodbye to Matt and Danielle before finally coming face to face with Nick at the end of the line. "Right then, Let's go!" Nick stated grinning.

"Bye everyone!"

"Have a good vacation guys."

Nick picked up our bags as we headed outside for the last time in two weeks, Sophie snuggled into my neck as I kissed her head. "Mommy I don't want to leave home. I want to stay…"

"You want to see grandma for the first time don't you?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"Well we need to go to Brazil then, and you'll get to meet your uncle Charlie." I whispered referring to me newest sibling who had only just turned three. Sophie smiled and nodded as Nick opened the car door.

"This will be fun Sophie." He stated as I put her in.

"Ok."

I closed the door and looked at Nick who smiled at me, "Maybe we should have told them where we are going? I feel bad that I've been talking to mom and none of my family even know."

"It was their choice Miley, come on."

I nodded as he leaned forward kissing me on the lips, I smiled and kissed him back before hearing a bang. I turned to see Sophie pressing her lips against the window pulling a face, I laughed and Nick gave her a silly face in response. These days when ever we kissed she always seemed to be there, Sophie popped up at the most inappropriate times but I suppose it was something we'd gotten used to by now.

"Come on let's go."

I climbed into the car turning to look at Sophie. "You think your so funny don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Takes after her mom." Nick stated starting up the car,

"Excuse me? I don't think I'm funny, I am funny."

"Uhuh..."

Sophie laughed as we headed out of the driveway and towards the airport. I began to grow nervous about this whole idea, it had seemed like a good one but now I wasn't sure. I thought that mom didn't care about me when I got sick, but I found that when I got home she'd sent me fifteen emails which explained that she wanted to come back but she couldn't due to a flood. So I sent an email back and it went on from there, she had Charlie I had Sophie so everything got pretty crazy. Now things had finally cooled down for both of us mom invited us to come, and before I could respond Nick did for me.

"Someone's asleep thank god." Nick whispered as we pulled up at the small airport.

We climbed out of the car and I grabbed sleeping Sophie, while Nick grabbed our bags and we headed onto the private airport tarmac. We got on the jet and quickly did all the security stuff along with showing our passports. Finally the jet took off and I smiled looking at Nick, this was the right decision we wanted a vacation and going to Brazil would complete two things at once.

"You know what?" Nick whispered playing with Sophie's hair.

"What?"

"I love you." He whispered and I laughed.

"I love you too."

"I want another one of these." Nick stated absently pointing at Sophie as I laughed looking at him, and to think he'd been so worried about having her to start with.

"Well why don't we try for another one when we get back?"

"Really?"

I smiled and looked at Nick, "Sure."

He grinned kissing me on the head as I looked at Sophie. I closed my eyes leaning my head on Nick's shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around me. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Nick was forcefully pulling me out of my seat in a complete daze.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom"

"Yes Sophie?" I groaned yawning.

"We're here!"

I looked at Nick and then gazed out the window, wow we were here. Nick carefully took my hand as I picked up Sophie who was uncontrollable giggling as per normal. The door to jet opened as I sucked in a huge breath, this was it I was about to see my mom for the first time in three years. Nick pulled me along as I stepped out of the jet staring at the bright gleaming sunlight filled tarmac. Then I sawmy mom, standing there alone ready to take us to her new house and welcome us back into her life.

"Miley!" Mom called practically bouncing as I stepped down the last step.

I handed over Sophie and rushed over to my mom, within seconds her arms were around me and I felt tears come to my eyes as she clutched onto me. "I'm so sorry Miley, you have no idea how sorry I am."

"It's okay, it's in the past now." I whispered tightening my hug, "I missed you so much."

She let go of me and frowned moving her hand to my face, "What have you got on your face Miley?"

I turned staring at my husband and daughter both laughing as I moved my hand to my face, I shook my head looking at them. I turned looking at the reflective side of the jet and saw someone had deicded to draw on my face. I turned ready to kill staring at both Nick and Soph who were uncontrollable giggling with mom now.

'NICK"

"SOPHIE!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled and ended up laughing, I'd had this on my face all dinner and no one had said a thing.

"See funny daddy."

I moved over and slapped Nick playfully on the arm as he laughed putting Sophie on the ground who tackled my leg as I laughed. Nick pressed his head against mine and moved in for a kiss.

"Hey excuse me, I'm right here." Mom stated as Sophie jumped off my leg.

"YOU'RE MY GRAND...MA!"

I laughed and Nick took the opportunity catching me into a kiss, I smiled against his lips hearing my mom and daughter laughing. All our lies and drama was gone and now we were left with a family, it was still a little bit of a mess but who wanted a perfect one anyway. I had Nick, Sophie and all the people I loved around me, and that was all I could ever wish for. Nick pulled away and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear for me.

"Miles..."

"Yeah?"

"I think you have something on your face." He stated deadly serious,

I groaned and slapped him, "Shut up Nick, I hate you!"

Nick laugehd moving in pressing his lips against mine, "You love me, and I love you it will never change."

* * *

**A/N- **Okay that was a super long epilogue haha, I got a little carried away. Not exactly the ending I wanted but I'm happy to see the end of this story! Thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed and anyone in general who read the story I really appreciate all the feedback I got :D I will eventually post a new story I have heaps of ideas, just none of them are actually planned yet! So thanks again you guys are amazing xxxx Bec.


End file.
